Memphis in May
by Daria07
Summary: 2017 : Sam est animateur radio à Memphis, Rachel est comédienne à New York et doit travailler son accent du Sud pour son premier grand rôle dans "Meet Me in St Louis"...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Memphis, Tennessee. 1er juin 2017_

« Antenne dans deux minutes, Sam. »

Debout dans le couloir, Sam hocha la tête en direction de Max, l'assistant réalisateur, et reprit le fil de sa conversation.

« Je vais devoir raccrocher Artie, c'est l'heure…

- Tu charries ou quoi ? Tu peux pas me balancer une bombe pareille au bout du fil, et après me dire tranquillement que tu dois y aller !

- Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! répondit Sam d'un ton serein

- Je te déteste ! » dit Artie en riant. « C'est pas comme si tu venais de me donner des nouvelles de ta grand-mère là, c'est quand même un peu plus important !

Ma grand-mère va très bien merci, mais effectivement ce n'est pas la question…

- Sam… » Artie marqua une pause, et ajouta en détachant bien les mots : « C'est de Rachel dont on parle… »

Sam soupira et se laissa rapidement la main dans les cheveux, sous le regard franchement impatient de Max qui semblait sur le point de venir le chercher dans le couloir et de le traîner de gré ou de force dans le studio. Rachel. Si on lui avait dit en mai 2012, quand il disait au revoir sur le quai de la gare de Lima avec les autres membres des New Directions à la future new-yorkaise, que cinq plus tard elle et lui se retrouveraient dans cette situation, il aurait éclaté d'un rire moqueur. Ca relevait presque de la science-fiction. Et pourtant… C'était bien le cas, et en cette soirée très chaude de juin sur Memphis, alors qu'il regardait par les fenêtres de la station de radio les lumières de Beale Street, c'était bien Rachel qui occupait son esprit. « Bon Dieu Sam… » pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ».

En entendant un raclement de gorge sonore en provenance du studio, Sam sortit de sa rêverie. « Pour le coup je te laisse mec, l'assistant réalisateur semble VRAIMENT sur le point de m'assassiner…

- Si les regards pouvaient tuer… » fit Artie en pouffant de rire. « De toute façon faut que j'y aille aussi, je dois finir le montage du journal de 23 heures.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Un concours canin spécial caniches… Ne rigole pas, moi j'ai envie de pleurer ! Ô joie de travailler sur une chaine locale… Vivement que je termine l'école, et que j'ai assez de fonds pour tourner mon premier court-métrage, j'en peux plus de ce boulot alimentaire.

- Courage !

- Bonne émission ! Et tiens-moi au courant !

- Ouais ouais… » répliqua Sam d'un ton vague.

Il raccrocha et poussa la porte du studio n°8. Il tenta d'amadouer Max avec un sourire innocent, mais se prit un nouveau regard meurtrier.

« Ne te fatigue pas à inventer une excuse ! Ne dis rien, surtout ne dit rien… chuchota Max d'un ton rageur

- Je suis prêt, ne t'inquiète pas. » soupira Sam après s'être assis, tout en mettant le casque sur ses oreilles et en prenant la feuille posée près du micro pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le prochain titre.

Joyce, l'animatrice de la tranche horaire 18h – 21h, lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, et reprit le micro pour la dernière fois de la soirée : « Et voila, c'était le dernier morceau que je vous passais ce soir ! On se retrouve demain sur WBMI même heure ! Et tout de suite, je passe le micro à mon collègue, le seul… l'unique… l'incroyablement sexy » (Sam leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement) « Sam Evans qui sera avec vous jusqu'à minuit. Bonsoir Memphis ! »

Sam s'étira rapidement le temps du jingle et démarra : « Merci Joyce, quelle intro ! Bonsoir à tous, bienvenus : c'est bien « Memphis in May », votre émission de 21h à minuit. Du blues, de la country, bref, le VRAI son de Beale Street est là pour vous accompagner ce soir. Alors vous le savez tous, hier s'est terminé l'autre « Memphis in May », notre festival préféré, la fierté de Memphis, qui a encore été un succès. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi ça a été un mois… émotionnellement intense. » Il marqua une pause, tandis que Joyce et Max échangeait un regard interrogateur, visiblement surpris par la formule choisie par Sam. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Sam prit une seconde pour refaire un rapide bilan de ce mois de mai. Oh que oui, il avait été intéressant. Mais là n'était pas la question : qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Pas le temps d'y penser ce soir, alors il enchaîna : « Mais c'est fini maintenant. Alors pour rendre hommage à notre belle ville, berceau du blues et du rock, on va passer un premier titre de l'un de nos plus grands artistes passés par Memphis : Elvis Preasley ! » Il regarda une dernière fois la set-list, et annonça avec une certaine émotion dans la voix : « C'est « Can't help falling in love with you ». Bonne soirée. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_New York_

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » pensa Rachel en s'essuyant les yeux une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'elle galérait à monter sa valise dans les escaliers étroits qui montaient jusqu'à son petit studio situé au plein cœur de Little Italy. Déjà durant son vol Memphis-New York, elle n'avait fait que pleurer. Même pour elle qui assumait son côté « drama queen », c'est quand même beaucoup. Une petite mamie avenante lui avait tapoté la main et lui avait donné un autre paquet de mouchoirs. Rachel l'avait remercié, tout en se sentant vaguement honteuse de se mettre dans des états pareils. Mais pourquoi avoir honte, après tout ? Elle s'était vraiment mise dans une situation délicate. Tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle repensa au mois écoulé. Et la vague de malaise lui remonta à la gorge. Vite, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle prit le temps de déposer la valise dans sa chambre, prit un rapide câlin à son chat qui lui faisait la fête, et alluma son PC. Pourvu qu'elle réponde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Franschoek, Afrique du Sud_

La sonnerie familière de Skype résonna chez Quinn Fabray-Templehoff. Elle regarda ses invités, et dit d'un ton joyeux : « Ca les filles, ça sent l'appel d'une certaine Rachel Berry ! ». Elle quitta la terrasse et prit l'appel.

« Hey Rachel !

- Salut… » répondit Rachel d'une petite voix, en affichant un sourire qui paraissait assez feint.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Ca va pas ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Ecoute, ça me gène car ça va peut-être être compliqué de parler en tête-à-tête de ce qui te tracasse, parce que…

- Serait-ce mon hobbit préféré ? » coupa Santana d'un ton joyeux.

Rachel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle avait visiblement complètement oublié que Santana et Brittany avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à Quinn pour deux semaines entre mai et juin.

« Oh tiens ! » dit-elle avec une bonne humeur que Quinn lui envia (quelle bonne comédienne, quand même…), tout en adressant un signe enthousiaste à Brittany qui venait de les rejoindre. « Alors, comment vous trouvez l'Afrique du Sud ?

- C'est tellement beau ici. J'arrive toujours pas à prononcer le nom…

- Franschoek ! dit Quinn en riant

- … mais c'est magnifique. Et le vin ! » ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre. « Je savais que la famille de Josh était une des plus grandes familles de vignerons du coin, mais c'est juste impressionnant. Tu verrais la maison !

- C'est vrai qu'on est pas à plaindre… fit Quinn d'un ton modeste

Un « Maman » timide retentit soudain. Quinn se leva rapidement pour prendre sa fille, installée sagement dans son parc, dans ses bras.

« Rachel, dis bonjour à Rachel ! » dit Santana en riant. Rachel regarda « Rachel Junior », comme elle aimait à l'appeler, avec tendresse. La fillette lui adressa un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle grandissait vite, dire qu'elle avait presque un an et demi. C'était frustrant de ne la voir que par écran interposé.

« Alors, ce séjour à Memphis ? Tu as amélioré ton accent ? demanda Brittany

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu étais chez Sam ! » se rappela Santana. « C'était pour travailler un rôle, c'est ça ?

- Ah, euh, oui… Le metteur en scène estimait que mon accent était pas terrible, alors comme les répétitions ont été suspendues en attendant la fin des négociations avec un des financeurs je suis allée dans le Sud…

Mais « Meet me in St Louis » ne se passe pas… bah, à St Louis ? » demanda Santana d'un ton malicieux.

Rachel pâlit et dit d'une voix faible : « Oui mais je ne connais personne dans le Missouri, et comme j'ai revu Sam au mariage en février, j'ai décidé d'aller chez quelqu'un que je connaissais… »

Il y eut un silence, les filles ayant visiblement compris que quelque chose clochait. En voyant les regards perplexes à l'écran, Rachel ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

« Mais j'ai rien dit de vexant ! » dit Santana d'un ton étonné, avant d'ajouter : « Pour une fois ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Explique-nous ! » intervint Brittany, inquiète.

Quinn et Rachel échangèrent un regard. Puis Quinn dit doucement : « Tu sais que tu peux faire confiance aux filles Rach', parle-nous, tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« Je me sens… tellement MAL, c'est… » Rachel s'interrompit, et prit une profonde respiration. « Pour tout comprendre, il faut commencer par le début je crois, donc reprendre depuis le mariage…

- OK, répondit simplement Quinn

- Et il faudrait peut-être coucher la petite Rachel…

- Euh, je pense qu'elle est peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre, répondit Quinn avec un sourire

- Oh oh, y'a du potin dans l'air ! Je reprends un verre de vin ! dit Santana d'un ton euphorique, tandis que Quinn lui adressa un regard de reproche, et que Brit remettait la fillette dans son parc

- Attends, visiblement ça a l'air sérieux, pas de quoi se réjouir…

- Quinn, que veux-tu que Rachel ait fait pour…

- J'ai couché avec Sam. » les interrompit Rachel

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en constatant les regards éberlués sur l'écran en face d'elle. La mâchoire de Quinn sembla sur le point de se décrocher, et Brittany laissa échapper un « QUOI ? » sonore.

Santana brisa le silence. Avec un large sourire, elle dit : « Apporte-nous du pop corn, Brit : ça risque d'être TRES intéressant… ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à mes deux reviewers : ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours, qui en plus sont positifs, et qui font plus de trois mots! MERCI!

C'est une fic où il faut suivre les dates : ce soir, on retourne en arrière...

Je préviens, j'aime prendre mon temps pour poser une histoire, alors le Samchel ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

_Memphis, Tennessee. 1er Juin 2016_

21 heures pile. Sam lança un regard à Max et lut sur ses lèvres le décompte silencieux avec lequel l'assistant réalisateur débutait toujours l'émission : « 5… 4… 3… 2…1… GO ! »

L'intro familière de « Midnight Blues » de Gary Moore s'éleva doucement. Sam tapa instinctivement la mesure avec son pied droit, et adressa un signe de la main à travers la vitre à Joyce qui rentrait chez elle. Celle-ci lui envoya un baiser de la main. L'habituelle voix féminine des jiigles de la station retentit alors et annonça avec douceur : « Tout de suite c'est « Memphis in May », de 21heures à minuit, avec Sam Evans ! Bonne soirée sur WBMI ! ».

Sam ajusta son casque et démarra : « Bonsoir à tous, bienvenus comme tous les soirs dans « Memphis in May » avec votre humble serviteur. Il fait doux ce soir sur la ville, j'espère qu'il en est de même dans vos cœurs. Comme tous les mercredis, on commence avec une heure de dédicaces, alors n'hésitez pas : une déclaration à votre tendre moitié ? Un joyeux anniversaire à souhaiter à votre maman, votre chat ou votre grand-oncle ? Choisissez une valeur sûre et appelez-nous pour dédicacer un titre de blues, de rockabilly ou de country, au moins vous êtes surs de ne de pas vous rater. Tout de suite c'est …excellent ! Un classique du blues pour ouvrir le bal : « Mannish Boy » de Muddy Waters, de la part de… » Sam continua son annonce en mode pilotage automatique. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait. Au contraire. Il était juste parfaitement rôdé à l'exercice. Beaucoup trouvaient certainement les émissions avec des dédicaces d'auditeurs complètement ringardes, Sam les adoraient. Il aimait entendre les déclarations d'amour maladroites, les surnoms bizarres, il aimait décoder les choix de chansons : pourquoi ce titre ? Pour qui ? Sam ne ferait aucun autre métier, il en était certain. Il appartenait à la catégorie des amoureux du micro.

_When I make love to a woman,  
she can't resist  
I think I go down,  
to old Kansas Stew _

Sam chantait doucement, sous le regard irrité de Max, qui finit quand même par esquisser un sourire en lui apportant la liste des prochains choix des auditeurs. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, mais au fond ils s'appréciaient. Sam reprit donc le micro en disant : « C'était notre premier titre de la soirée sur WBMI ! Merci au passage à mon fidèle Max pour l'organisation impeccable de l'émission » (ce dernier lui fit un geste obscène, que Sam préféra ignorer) « On va donc prendre tout de suite un auditeur : c'est Michael, de … New York ! ». Sam haussa un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à l'assistant réalisateur, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. « Bonsoir Michael !

- Bonsoir Sam Evans ! » répondit une voix visiblement amusée.

Tiens tiens. Sam reconnaissait vaguement cette voix. Sans doute une déformation professionnelle : à force d'écouter tant de voix différentes chaque soir, il finissait par toutes les confondre. Il chassa vite cette impression de familiarité de son esprit. Après tout, il était incapable de différencier au téléphone son banquier de son médecin…

« Etonnant d'avoir un new yorkais en ligne, on ne peut pourtant pas dire que la Grosse Pomme manque de stations !

- En effet, mais c'est ton émission que je préfère.

- Un beau compliment, Michael ! Le bouseux du Tennessee que je suis te salue ! Tu es originaire de Memphis ?

- J'ai grandi dans l'Ohio.

- Rien à voir, en effet, et j'en sais quelque chose ! Tu veux écouter quoi ?

- « First cut is the deepest » de Cat Stevens

- Ahhhh, mais voila un excellent choix! A qui veux-tu dédier cette chanson?

- A ma magnifique fiancée, bien que les paroles ne soient pas du tout appropriées...

- Effectivement, c'est pas tout à fait la chanson du bonheur parfait !

- Mais aussi à un vieil ami à moi, qu'on surnommait Bouche-de-mérou… »

Sam manqua de renverser son café sur son jean. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. C'était impossible, c'était…

Il ne put retenir un (très sonore) « Putain de merde… Mike ! ».

L'équipe de la régie dut mobiliser trois personnes pour retenir un Max écumant de rage, qui semblait prêt à étrangler Sam de ses propres mains. Sur WBMI, on était plutôt à cheval sur la politique anti-gros mots à l'antenne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A minuit et demie, Sam entra dans son bar fétiche, le Rum Boogie Cafe, à deux pas de la station. De café, il n'avait guère que le nom : il ressemblait surtout à un bar de cow boys vaguement modernisé, juke box, portes de saloon grinçantes et consommateurs au Stetson vissés sur la tête inclus.

« Salut Sam ! Sympa l'émission, ce soir ! lança le barman tout en continuant à essuyer ses verres derrière le comptoir.

- Hey Donnie ! Tu m'apportes une bière et deux ou trois beignets de tomates s'il te plaît ? Je vais sur la banquette du fond, j'ai un appel à passer.

- Ca marche ! »

Hors antenne, Mike lui avait juste dit : « J'ai donné mon numéro au standard. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini, je ne me couche jamais très tôt de toute façon… ». Toujours un peu incrédule, Sam s'était contenté de promettre de le faire. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Mike. En réalité, cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il n'avait plus parlé à l'ensemble du Glee Club, à l'exception d'Artie avec qui il avait renoué un peu par hasard deux mois plus tôt, en le croisant dans les allées d'un convention Star Wars à Nashville. Etait-ce lui qui avait donné ses coordonnées à Mike ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on dit à un ami à qui on a pas adressé la parole depuis des années, alors qu'on avait aucun motif apparent pour rompre les ponts ? Un seul moyen de le savoir : Sam inspira et expira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, composa le numéro écrit sur un bout de papier et attendit.

« Allo ?

- _Bouche-de-mérou_ ? Devant tous mes auditeurs ? »

La réplique avait fusé toute seule, il n'avait pas prévu une entrée en matière comique. Il entendit le rire chaleureux de Mike, ce qui le détendit un peu.

" Mais ils ne savent pas que c'est toi, relax ! Ta réputation de beau gosse des ondes restera intacte…

- Tout de même… continua Sam d'un ton faussement indigné, tout en remerciant Donnie qui arrivait avec la bière et les beignets

- Comment tu vas ?

- Plutôt pas mal. Un bon job dans une radio locale importante, même si je viens de me prendre un savon monumental à cause de mon langage peu châtié à l'antenne…

- Désolé… répliqua Mike en dissimulant mal son ironie

- Je suis heureux d'être rentré dans le Tennessee. C'est là que je me sens bien. Je joue certains soirs dans un bar de Beale Street, c'est assez côté ici, et ça me suffit. Rien en comparaison avec ta brillante carrière de danseur pro, évidemment… conclut Sam en riant

- Oh, ça… » Mike avait toujours été modeste, et avoir intégré une prestigieuse troupe l'année dernière n'allait surement pas changer sa façon de concevoir la vie. « Comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?

- Ma petite sœur l'a lu dans une revue consacrée à la danse.

- Elle a bonne mémoire, ta sœur, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois pourtant.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas bien joué, mec… dit Sam tout en avalant une bouchée de beignet

- J'ai voulu te l'annoncer, mais ton numéro de portable n'était plus attribué.

- Ah… »

Un rapide silence passa entre eux. Sam but une gorgée de Budweiser, en espérant que Mike change de sujet.

« Je sais que je devrais pas te sauter à la gorge comme ça, Sam… Mais tu as disparu dans la nature il y a trois ans, on aurait bien aimé, je sais pas, au moins un numéro fiable pour te joindre de temps en temps… »

Sam ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'il s'était éloigné de ses amis les plus proches sans préavis. Lui et Mike s'entendaient très bien, aucun doute que ce dernier avait dû être surpris voire déçu de son attitude.

« Tu sais, après le lycée c'est dur de garder contact, chacun va de son côté… » répondit-il d'un ton vague. Il se détesta aussitôt d'avoir sorti une pareille énormité. Le silence de Mike pour toute réponse fut assourdissant. Oh bravo Sam Evans, quelle répartie admirable. « Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis pas heureux de t'entendre ! » enchaîna-t-il aussitôt

« Tu veux pas en parler, c'est ça ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sam hésita. Il fut sur le point de le faire, il ouvrit même la bouche pour commencer, avant de se rappeler que Mike avait sûrement voulu l'appeler pour annoncer quelque chose. Pas pour entendre l'histoire de ses 3 dernières années, qui n'avait rien de réjouissante.

« Tu as parlé d'une fiancée, tout à l'heure… se rappela soudain Sam

- Exact ! Tina et moi, on va se marier. »


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à mes quelques lecteurs! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

Je continue sur la présentation des personnages, chacun de leur côté : pas envie de balancer une histoire de couple sans faire exister les personnages par eux-mêmes...

Après Sam, c'est au tour de Rachel...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

_New York, 1er juin 2016_

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Berry, c'est Helen Camden, responsable du casting pour _Funny girl_. A propos de votre audition, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que… »

Allongée sur son lit, Rachel n'écouta même pas la fin du message. De rage, elle balança son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit malencontreusement sur la tête de son chat, qui poussa alors un miaulement indigné.

« Désolée, Honey… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton absent.

Encore une audition qui ne débouchait sur rien. Rachel poussa un long soupir de frustration et serra son coussin fétiche dans ses bras. Combien d'appels comme celui-ci devrait-elle encore endurer ?

Il y avait près de cinq maintenant, elle entrait à NYADA des rêves plein la tête. ENFIN elle avançait vers ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré être son destin. Etre au plus près de Broadway. Interpréter les rôles qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elle récitait, des étoiles plein les yeux, le nez presque collé à l'écran. Saluer gracieusement le public qui applaudissait à tout rompre et qui avait payé (très cher…) pour la voir, ELLE, sur scène. Ambition démesurée alliée à une bonne dose d'égocentrisme ? Non, Rachel n'avait jamais raisonné de cette manière. C'était juste une évidence. Elle le voulait plus que les autres. Elle mentirait si elle disait que certains signes n'avaient pas commencé, depuis quelques années, à assombrir ce ciel sans nuage. Si elle disait que sa première rencontre avec Harmony, par exemple, n'avait pas distillé un léger doute en elle. Car ce « clône… mais en plus flippant » comme l'avait décrite Puck avait les mêmes projets, les mêmes références culturelles… et surtout du talent. Si déjà Rachel n'était pas seule dans le comté de Lima, alors il devait y avoir des dizaines de filles à travers le pays avec la même détermination chevillée au corps. Admettons qu'elles ne soient que deux dans tout l'Ohio, alors il devait bien y avoir deux apprenties Rachel Berry dans chaque Etat. Génial. La situation passait donc de zéro concurrence (en repensant à son état d'esprit d'alors, Rachel eut un sourire amer : comment avait-elle pu penser que sa seule volonté suffirait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chanteuses en herbe avec le même rêve qu'elle ?) à au moins deux filles dans chacun des 50 Etats. Et l'audition ratée d'entrée à NYADA avait pour un moment ravivé cette interrogation, cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, qui parfois la maintenait éveillée la nuit. Mais Rachel n'avait pas l'habitude de signer son nom accompagné d'une étoile dorée pour rien : ok il y aurait un peu plus de concurrence, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle aimait le challenge. Elle l'avait prouvé avec le Glee Club, qui ne manquait pas de talent. Alors oui, elle ne pouvait sortir que grandie de sa scolarité à NYADA.

Elle avait adoré l'école, y avait appris tant de choses avec des professeurs fabuleux. Elle avait évidemment beaucoup d'affection pour Mr Shue, mais bon, là c'était… BROADWAY ! Des cours dispensés par de vrais professionnels qui connaissaient la scène new yorkaise. Rachel faisait même partie des élèves favoris de Carmen Tibideau, qui ne manquait pas de venir échanger quelques mots avec elle près de la barre d'exercice de danse quand elle en avait l'occasion. Mais c'est justement la doyenne de NYADA qui avait à plusieurs reprises réveillé le doute qui sommeillait en Rachel. « Techniquement, tu es impressionnante… mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que l'émotion est feinte dans ton interprétation. Tu donnes l'impression de forcer tes émotions. Crois-moi, cela pourrait te coûter plus d'une audition. » Elle avait essayé de le dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais Rachel avait été extrêmement vexée. Elle, feindre l'émotion ? Mais elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle interprétait un solo ! C'était bien une preuve de sa capacité à dégager de l'intensité ! Sereine, elle avait donc traversé sa scolarité à NYADA sans douter un seul instant que son heure, le moment d'enfin briller de mille feux à Broadway, était proche. Dire qu'elle avait largement déchantée était plus qu'un euphémisme.

Bien sûr, elle savait au fond qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre. Avoir fait ses armes dans l'école de référence en matière de comédies musicales était une carte de visite, indéniablement. Mais pas pour les grands rôles que Rachel attendait. Depuis sa sortie de l'école, elle n'avait jamais été tête d'affiche. Ni même été un second rôle. Elle peinait à rentrer ne serait-ce que dans la troupe d'une comédie musicale, pour faire les chœurs. Non pas que son niveau ait baissé. Encore moins sa motivation. C'était juste que la concurrence était très élevée. Sa crainte, qu'elle avait si souvent balayé d'un « J'ai plus d'ambition que n'importe qui, je vais réussir ! », s'était confirmée : ici, elle n'était pas la star. Elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autre. Pas moins talentueuse. Mais sans sortir du lot.

Honey sauta sur le lit, se roula en boule près de sa hanche et se mit à ronronner bruyamment. « Bon, ça suffit l'apitoiement, Rachel Berry ! » dit-elle à haute voix avec un certain agacement. Tout en grattant machinalement la tête de son chat, elle fit un rapide bilan de sa vie deux ans après sa sortie de l'école. Elle avait quand même intégré, courant 2014, la troupe de _Hairspray_ pendant les 11 mois où le spectacle était resté à l'affiche au Neil Simon Theater. Elle sourit en repensant à cette période. Elle n'avait pas une ligne de texte, et son personnage n'avait même pas de nom (« Danseuse n°3 du Corny Collins Show »), mais au moins elle chantait les numéros de groupe et avait fait des progrès phénoménaux en danse. Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était quand même un bon début. Pas spectaculaire comme elle en rêvait, mais cela avait eut le mérite de la lancer dans la course. Et aussi de lui permettre de payer le loyer de son studio qu'elle adorait, mais qui lui coûtait les yeux de la tête. Depuis, elle avait des petits rôles (sans dialogues, malheureusement) comme membre du chœur dans différents spectacles. Assez pour lui permettre de vivre, c'était déjà ça. Il lui faudrait être un peu plus patiente. Après tout, elle n'avait que 23 ans. Cette simple pensée lui redonna le sourire et, profitant d'un regain d'énergie, elle sauta littéralement de son lit pour jeter un coup d'œil dans sa penderie afin de choisir une tenue plus convenable que le gros pull informe orné de la tête de Bambi qu'elle portait (même elle, qui savait pertinemment avoir des choix vestimentaires discutables, elle le trouvait un peu kitsch, ce pull). Elle regarda l'heure : 15h28. Hum. Si elle continuait à rêvasser, elle allait finir par être en retard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Excuse-moi ! fit Rachel en se précipitant à la table n°7 du Candle Café, dans l'Upper East Side.

- C'est pas grave, Rach' ! » répondit tranquillement Tina en lui adressant un sourire. « Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai déjà commandé un latte, mais je t'accompagnerai volontiers pour une deuxième tournée ! »

La serveuse arriva : « Bonjour ! Vous prendrez… ?

- Un jus d'orange pressé, s'il vous plait.

- Et un deuxième latte pour moi ! »

Rachel examina Tina tandis que celle-ci avalait une gorgée de café. Elle était juste… Whaou. Blazer noir parfaitement cintrée, une chemise blanche à jabot élégante (mais comment faisait-elle ? Avec ce genre de tenue Rachel avait l'impression de ressembler à un sac), pantalon couleur prune, bottines, lunettes de soleil très rétro. Elle était superbe.

« Qui a-t-il ? demanda Tina avec un rire, étonnée du regard que lui lançait Rachel.

- Oh rien, tu es ravissante, c'est tout… Très star de cinéma ! »

Tina posa sa tasse et la remercia d'un sourire. Un court silence s'installa. Bien que les choses soient à peu près revenues à la normale, Rachel ne pouvait nier que leur amitié avait été sérieusement mise en péril pendant plusieurs années. Et essentiellement par sa faute, elle le savait.

Tina avait toujours été discrète, et Rachel en avait bien profité pendant leur période Glee Club, s'adjugeant tous les solos tandis que Tina était cantonnée à la fabrication des costumes. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu son diplôme, Rachel avait filé à New York, et bien que Tina ait toujours été fidèle, lui demandant des nouvelles, l'encourageant par des mails joyeux, Rachel devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour garder le contact. Petit à petit, les mails de Tina étaient devenus plus rares, et Rachel n'avait pas réagi. Jusqu'à jour où elle entendit à nouveau parler de Tina, en 2015, et pas par le biais qu'elle avait imaginé. Tina Cohen-Chang était dans les journaux. En passe de devenir une star.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oh, pas une star qui vent des millions de disques, est poursuivie par les paparazzis, ou qui est à l'affiche de blockbusters. A 20 ans, Tina était en fac de cinéma à L.A., et s'occupait le soir en écrivant un scénario. Un de ses professeurs avait eu un coup de cœur, et en avait touché un mot à l'un de ses amis, à la tête d'une petite boîte de production. Avec quelques dollars et beaucoup d'enthousiasme, Tina s'était retrouvée à tourner _My funny Valentine !_. Et pour une production aussi modeste, elle reçut un formidable succès critique et public. _« Encore une histoire d'ado ? Oui, mais c'est tellement plus. Avec son scénario doux-amer et ses répliques hilarantes, l'histoire de cette lycéenne futée du Maine (la fameuse Valentine), intello revendiquée, plus intéressée par les jeux de culture générale que par les concours de beauté, réinvente littéralement le genre. La toute jeune Tina Cohen-Chang est définitivement une cinéaste en devenir. »_ s'était enthousiasmé le critique du _New York Times_. Elle avait reçu une nomination pour le meilleur scénario original aux Golden Globes cette année-là. Depuis, Tina continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin, et venait de créer une série sur HBO. Ce n'était donc pas une star qu'on reconnaissait dans la rue, mais une jeune scénariste-réalisatrice montante que la critique prenait au sérieux. Rachel tombait de temps à autre sur des articles élogieux dans des revues culturelles assez pointues, parfois en photo en compagnie de Mike qui entamait lui aussi une jolie carrière, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vague malaise en repensant à son comportement. Non seulement elle avait largement négligé Tina, qu'elle adorait pourtant, de la période Glee Club jusqu'à la sortie du film, mais en plus elle avait renoué avec elle de façon assez maladroite. C'est-à-dire en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé en 3 ans, et qu'elles avaient toujours été les meilleures amies du monde. Tina était alors rentrée dans une colère noire (Rachel espérait ne jamais, JAMAIS revoir cela) et lui avait livré ses quatre vérités. « Tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle pendant des mois et tu te pointes devant moi la bouche en cœur ? Comment OSES-tu, Rachel ? ». En y repensant, Rachel se sentait encore honteuse. Le sentiment de déception dans les yeux de Tina lui avait fait mal. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Tellement obnubilée par ses propres rêves, Rachel avait laissé beaucoup de gens qu'elle adorait sur le côté de la route, sans penser aux conséquences. Et, si on était tout à fait honnête, le fait que Tina devienne connue alors qu'elle-même galérait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un rôle de doublure à Broadway, cela avait été une sacrée gifle. Et aussi un passeport violent pour le retour à la réalité. « Si ça, c'est pas le karma… » se disait-elle alors souvent. Elle devait se ressaisir, et vite. Après avoir initié une franche explication entre elle et Tina, où elle avait reconnu tous ses torts, et après s'être armée d'un peu de patiente, Rachel avait obtenu le pardon de Tina. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour avoir autant de personnes formidables, aimantes, et prêtes à lui pardonner tous ses travers dans son entourage.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Alors, tu disais avoir une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer… reprit Rachel avec un grand sourire, une fois le court moment de gêne dissipé

- Oh oui ! Mike et moi, on va se marier ! »

Rachel se leva d'un bond et poussa un hurlement de joie strident, qui fit renverser son plateau au deuxième serveur du Candle Café. Tina attendit, amusée, que Rachel se calma un peu après avoir exécuté une petite danse improvisée pour reprendre la parole :

« OK OK, garde un peu d'énergie quand même pour le grand jour !

- C'est quand ? C'est où ? Qui sera là ? Vous avez un groupe ? Et ta robe ? » enchaîna Rachel avec un débit de mitraillette. « Oh je suis tellement excitée ! » dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains, tandis que la serveuse apportait leurs consommations en leur lançant un regard perplexe.

« Eh bien ce sera le 14 février prochain…

- Oh, c'est tellement romantique, très bon choix ! fit Rachel d'un ton catégorique

- Et on pensait, si ça ne te posait pas de problème, faire la cérémonie à Cape Cod. » Rachel ne répondit rien mais ses yeux s'élargirent. Tina enchaîna : « Finn a proposé de nous louer son restaurant, et c'est un endroit si beau, près de la baie… ».

Elle parlait avec douceur, car elle savait que le sujet restait assez sensible. Bien que leur rupture remonte maintenant à 5 ans, tout le monde avait l'air de considérer que Rachel ne s'était jamais remise de cette séparation. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable relation sérieuse depuis ? Rachel ne se considérait pas malheureuse pour autant. Elle était tout simplement focalisée sur d'autres objectifs. Et puis, les beaux garçons hétéros célibataires, amoureux respectueux et courageux ne courraient pas les rues, même à New York… Evidemment, elle aurait aimé avoir une autre présence dans sa vie de tous les jours que son chat Honey, mais c'était comme ça. Elle avait aimé Finn, de tout son cœur, mais rompre avec elle était sans doute une des meilleures décisions qu'il n'eut jamais prises.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas dire que passer une soirée en compagnie de mon ex et de sa charmante pouffe…

- RACHEL ! » la coupa Tina en riant. « Quel vilain mot, vraiment !

- … ne me réjouisse plus que ça, mais c'est ton mariage, et tu adores Cape Cod. Alors tu dois organiser la cérémonie comme tu le souhaites.

- J'avais dis à Mike que tu serais d'accord ! Merci Rach'…

- De quoi, voyons ? » Elle regarda Tina avec tendresse. « Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? Je ne le mérite pas…

- On pardonne toujours aux stars… » répondit Tina avec un clin d'œil

Rachel baissa la tête un moment, et dit : « Tu sais que jamais je n'oserais te demander une faveur… pour un travail, je veux dire. Je veux que ce soit clair entre nous.

- Je le sais. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai aucun contact à Broadway, et ton rêve ultime, c'est celui-là. Je n'ai aucun doute pour ta carrière. » ajouta Tina d'un ton serein. Rachel lui fit un sourire radieux. « Et puis, qui sait, d'ici le mariage…

- Qui sait… » répéta doucement Rachel. Elle avala une gorgée de jus d'orange, profitant de la chaleur du rayon de soleil qui caressait son visage.

« Mais moi, j'ai une faveur à te demander ! dit alors Tina avec une détermination de femme d'affaires.

- Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit précipitamment Rachel. Intérieurement, elle se voyait déjà en demoiselle d'honneur.

- On a enfin réussi à recontacter les anciens du Glee Club 2001-2012…

- Même Sam ? » demanda Rachel d'un ton étonné. Elle savait qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde depuis des années.

« Même Sam. Qui est animateur radio, figure-toi !

- Ohhhhhh… ». C'est vrai qu'il avait une belle voix, et faite pour la radio, se dit-elle avec un sourire, repensant à la fameuse « Night of neglect » où il avait annoncé les différents morceaux.

« Je sais, c'est comme une évidence ! » dit Tina dans un éclat de rire. « Et on a parmi nous tous des destins… surprenants !

- Ah bon ? Raconte !

- Ah non ma chère, suspense suspense… »

Rachel soupira de manière théâtrale, mais se résigna à accepter le sens de la mise en scène de Tina. Elle pouvait bien attendre, après tout. « Quelle faveur je peux faire pour toi, Tina ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Juste pour une soirée, pour le repas après la cérémonie… je veux que tu reformes les New Directions. »

Rachel fit mine de réfléchir un moment, finit son jus d'orange et eut un large sourire. « Considère que c'est chose faite, Tina Cohen-Chang ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, là je prends un pari risqué... c'est un chapitre que je voulais un peu à part, une transition entre la présentation en solo de chaque personnage et le moment des retrouvailles pour les préparatifs du mariage.

J'espère ne pas mettre complètement plantée avec ce chapitre *peur des tomates*!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

de : « Rachel Berry »

à : « Glee Club » ("Quinn"; "Kurt"; "Blaine"; « Santana »; « Mercedes »; « Brittany »; "Finn"; "Noah"; "Artie"; "Sam"; « Rory »; "Sugar")

date : 1er juin 2016, 20h52

objet : Mariage Tina et Mike

Hey !

J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait 3 ans que je n'ai pas envoyé de mail collectif à l'ensemble du Glee Club (j'ai vérifié !)… Ca m'a manqué, croyez-moi…

J'imagine que comme moi, la nouvelle du mariage de Mike et Tina vous a ravi et que de voir ce mail signé Rachel Berry vous ramène 5 ans en arrière, à l'époque où on échangeait des mails toutes les semaines pour choisir les chansons, échanger les derniers potins (là je pense surtout à Mercedes, Kurt et moi-même…) et se chamailler par message interposé (oui c'est toi que je vise, Santana ) !).

Rachel Berry, 23 ans. Toujours à la poursuite de son rêve : BROADWAY !

La future mariée m'a confiée une mission : réunir les New Directions le 14 février prochain pour animer la réception. Et j'ai dis oui, donc vous n'avez pas le choix ! De toute façon, j'imagine que l'idée vous plait autant qu'à moi !

Voila ce que je vous propose : répondez à ce mail en donnant à tout le groupe de vos nouvelles, certains d'entre nous ne s'étant pas vus depuis trèèèèèès longtemps, et en précisant

1/ Si vous comptez assister au mariage, pour commencer !

2/ Si on pouvait programmer ensemble une session de répétition d'un ou deux jours pour être fin prêts ! N'hésitez pas aussi à suggérer des chansons collégiales !

3/ Un solo que vous avez envie d'interpréter : une chanson d'amour, bien sûr…

Chers camarades, je vous le dis : J'AI HATE !

Rachel

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

de : « Santana Lopez »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 1er juin 2016, 21h14

objet : re- Mariage Tina et Mike

Oh mon Dieu, Rachel Berry la cheftaine est de retour ! Moi qui croyait y avoir échapper en quittant le lycée, c'est décidemment une histoire sans fin…

Salut à tous ceux que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, c'est-à-dire… ben, quasiment tout le monde à l'exception de Brit et de Quinn. Et comment ça se fait, d'abord, qu'on est pas davantage garder le contact ?

Je vis à L.A. où j'ai emménagé après avoir obtenu mon diplôme à l'Université de Louisville (spécialité communication). Là je suis en stage depuis plus de six mois au sein du service de presse des Kings de Los Angeles. Oui oui les mecs (car je pense que c'est essentiellement Puck et Finn qui ont réagi en lisant ma dernière phrase !), l'équipe de hockey. Et croyez-moi, c'est juste le PIED ! J'adore chanter, mais vous me connaissez : rien de mieux que d'hurler des insultes à des sportifs suants et bêtes à manger du foin… J'ai bon espoir de signer un contrat définitif avec l'équipe d'ici quelques mois, ce qui ferait de moi l'attachée de presse adjointe : hum, ce sentiment de pouvoir, j'adore ) !

Et vu que le Glee Club s'est toujours délecté des rumeurs, et que je suis sûre que beaucoup se posent la question depuis le début de ce mail : oui, je suis toujours avec Brit… Incroyable, je sais, mais on a survécu à tout ces cinq dernières années : j'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour les cinq suivantes, puis les cinq d'après, etc. etc. Et je lui laisserai le soin de donner de ses nouvelles elle-même, c'est la moindre des choses.

Sinon, pour en revenir aux questions de la toujours-aussi-agaçante-à-vouloir-tout-diriger Rachel Berry :

1/ Evidemment que je viens ! Et vous avez intérêt à ramener vos fesses dans le Massachussets, pas envie de passer toute la soirée avec les familles Chang et Cohen-Chang au complet, plus les nouveaux amis new-yorkais qui doivent être bien barbants, ambiance « je suis un artiste conceptuel », merci bien…

2/ Pourquoi pas une session de répèt début février ?

3/ Yeah, je suis la première à répondre, donc personne ne pourra m'enlever le privilège de chanter **« **Unchained Melody** »** par les Righteous Brothers… Si ça c'est pas LA chanson de mariage par excellence !

Des bises,

San

PS : Rachel, t'es une emmerdeuse mais on t'aime ! Par pitié, continue à organiser notre réunification et moi je m'occupe d'apporter la touche ironique et marrante par mes mails )

PS 2 : Sam, je viens de te créer une nouvelle adresse mail (bouche_de_mérou... ), ça me paraît beaucoup plus approprié !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Noah Puckerman »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 1er juin 2016, 21h59

objet : Re-re Mariage Tina et Mike

Hey !

Mike et Tina, Santana et Brittany… Désolé de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais tous les couples de 2011-2012 ont survécu ou quoi ? Mon instinct me dit que non, sinon on aurait peut-être davantage garder le contact… Je dis ça, je dis rien !

Bon ben croyez-moi ou pas (et c'est pourtant l'exact vérité !), mais je suis prof dans une école primaire du Michigan. Ouais, je sais, on peut se poser des questions sur la qualité des méthodes de recrutement dans le système scolaire… J'enseigne le sport (évidemment), et j'anime la chorale de l'école : qui aurait cru que j'avais en moins un petit côté Sue Sylvester / Coach Beiste ?

1/ Comptez sur moi pour la soirée ! J'ai hâte de voir les demoiselles d'honneur… à moi que ce ne soit vous les filles, et dans ce cas-là je suis grillé !

2/ OK pour les répèt'

3/ 1ère danse pour les mariés = "Wonderful tonight" (Eric Clapton), un point c'est tout … C'est pas que je tienne absolument à commencer, mais cette chanson est juste magnifique : et c'est pas le plus grand romantique du monde qui parle, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai !

A plus !

Puck

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Artie Abrams »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 2 juin 2016, 08h35

objet : Whaou…

Je lis ces mails la tête encore un peu dans le pâté, excusez-moi mais j'ai juste envie de dire « whaou ». Déjà, parce que j'ai envie de rire : l'adresse mail trouvé par Santana pour Sam, le nom de celle de Puck (tu te fais vraiment appeler Puckzilla ?), la pique de Puck à l'intention des ex-couples … merci pour ce fou rire matinal. Et après, parce que j'ai déjà envie d'y être, à ce mariage : les chansons choisies sont juste fabuleuses. Et Puck a raison, il FAUT débuter avec la chanson de Clapton. J'arrive pas à croire que je suis enthousiaste pour le mariage de mon ex, et pourtant c'est le cas : qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'Artie Abrams n'est pas beau joueur ! Et puis Mike et Tina sont fait pour être ensemble, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de doute là-dessus.

Je suis à New York en ce moment, je finis ma scolarité à la School of Visual Arts, avec toujours l'envie de me lancer dans la réalisation… Mais comme cela coûte très cher, je travaille comme monteur vidéo sur une chaîne de télé locale : ça me permet de payer le loyer et de mettre un peu de côté pour, je l'espère, un futur court-métrage…

1/ Oh que oui je serai là au mariage !

2/ Oh que oui je serai là aux répèt' !

3/ Une des plus jolies chansons d'amour selon moi… "My girl" (The Temptations).

Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire « Happy Together » en collégiale : ça vous tente ?

Bye !

Artie

PS : Santana, t'as tout faux, l'adresse mail idéal pour Sam c'est white_chocolate_from_memphis …

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Santana Lopez »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 2 juin 2016, 12h40

objet : Re - Whaou…

Artie, tu me bats à la chasse au surnom parfait, je m'incline…

Alors Sam est à Memphis, hein ? La ville des sosies d'Elvis et des bars sombres avec des bluesmen enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette ? Mais que va-t-il advenir de notre si innocent petit Sammy… ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Quinn Fabray-Templehoff »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 2 juin 2016, 16h14

objet : Re Re-Whaou…

Salut tout le monde !

Excellente idée Rachel que d'organiser le retour du Glee Club : je sais que c'est un souhait de Tina à la base, mais c'est super qu'elle t'en ait confié l'organisation ! Et Santana a raison, ça nous évite de nous occuper du casse-tête des modalités pratiques… Bon courage ) !

J'ai une bonne excuse pour ne pas me proposer pour l'organisation, car comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, je vis en Afrique du Sud depuis quelques mois maintenant ! Josh et moi avons obtenu notre diplôme et nous sommes partis nous installer à proximité de sa famille, à Franschoeck, près du Cap. A l'occasion, venez nous voir, c'est magnifique par chez nous. Nous nous sommes mariés au milieu des vignes et des fleurs, c'était parfait, mais vous m'avez manqué, surtout vous les filles ! Et i mois, j'ai donné naissance à une ravissante petite fille appelée Rachel (je vous ai mis une photo récente en pièce jointe). Pour l'instant je profite de ma nouvelle vie et de ma fille, et après je travaillerai sans doute avec ma belle-famille qui possède une entreprise viticole plutôt importante, au département communication et marketing. Bref, vous ne rêvez pas : moi, Quinn, JE VAIS BIEN ) !

1/ Je serai là, bien sûr, peu importe la distance et les heures d'avion !

2/ Pour les répétitions, je suis d'accord sur le principe mais il va falloir tenir compte des difficultés de transport de ceux qui viennent de loin… Pour ceux qui le peuvent, pourquoi ne pas poser quelques jours de congés juste avant le mariage, par exemple le 11-12-13 ?

3/ En souvenir du bon vieux temps du Glee Club, j'ai envie de rechanter une chanson des Supremes : cette fois ce sera « You can't hurry love » ! Je sais que Tina l'aime bien !

Des bises à tous,

Quinn

PS : j'adore vos choix à tous !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Kurt Hummel »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 2 juin 2016, 19h51

objet : Un mariage ET un bébé !

Oh la la trop d'émotions pour moi en quelques heures, à peine avais-je lu le mail de Tina annonçant son mariage que je vois celui de Quinn avec la photo de Bébé Rachel ! Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

Eh oui, je suis toujours le même Kurt : un faible pour les mariages depuis toujours, et je l'assume ! Croyez-moi, je compte bien bombarder Tina de mails pour qu'elle prenne en compte mes suggestions pour ce premier mariage 100% « Glee » ! Bien sûr, il y a quand même un peu de changements. Je suis parti m'installer à Londres il y a deux ans : j'ai eu envie d'autre chose, de plus de liberté dans le jeu et sur scène, j'ai découvert le théâtre contemporain, et je dois avouer que je m'éclate ici à jouer dans des petits théâtres dans le West End. Ce n'est pas Broadway, mais ici je me sens plus libre, j'ai plus d'opportunités de rôle intéressant (aka Pas forcément le gay de service). Bref, et pour reprendre la phrase de Quinn : moi, Kurt, JE VAIS BIEN ) !

J'imagine que vous êtes toujours aussi commères qu'à l'époque du lycée ) alors je réponds à la question que vous vous posez sans doute : Blaine et moi avons rompu il y a un moment maintenant, d'un commun d'accord, chacun est parti de son côté, mais nous avons garder contact et serons ravis de nous revoir au mariage ! C'est dit !

Alors pour répondre à Rachel :

1/ Quelqu'un peut-il répondre non ! Sérieusement ?

2/ Même réponse que Quinn

3/ J'adore vos chansons, mais je vous bats tous à plate couture avec "Something", des Beatles !

Bises !

Kurt

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Finn Hudson »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 3 juin 2016, 15h25

objet : Tous dans le Massachussetts !

Salut !

Je crois que Tina vous l'a précisé par mail, mais je vous confirme que le repas et la soirée en l'honneur de Mike et Tina aura lieu dans mon resto, le Sing-a-long Tavern, à Cape Code. On a aussi quelques chambres à louer donc si vous voulez rester sur place, il n'y a pas de souci, on vous les mettra de côté ).

Hé oui, un peu par hasard je dois dire je me suis retrouvé ici à faire des saisons dans divers restos, et puis finalement j'ai eu l'opportunité d'acheter avec Karen, ma copine depuis deux ans et demi, donc voila !

Pour le solo à interpréter, j'ai bien envie de faire « Iris » des Goo Goo Dolls. Et j'aimerai bien une collégiale « garçons » sur « More Than Words » (Extreme), si ça vous dit !

A très vite !

Finn

PS : Quinn, ta fille est adorable !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Joe Hart »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 3 juin 2016, 20h32

objet : Re - Tous dans le Massachussetts !

Excellente idée Finn, « More than words » est une très belle chanson ! Avec nous tous à la guitare, ça va être parfait !

Je suis ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles. De mon côté tout va bien, je pense que ça ne vous étonnera pas de savoir que j'ai poursuivi un cursus en théologie ( !), mais pour l'instant je n'envisage pas de commencer tout de suite une carrière de pasteur, j'ai envie de voyager. Je me suis donc inscrit au sein des Peace Corps il y a un an, et je suis actuellement en Jamaïque om je travaille sur la construction d'une école.

1/ Je note la date du 14 février sur mon calendrier !

2/ Je suis d'accord avec Quinn et Kurt !

3/ Si vous êtes OK avec cette idée, je chanterais bien "You are so beautiful" de Joe Cocker, je pense que cela leur plairait.

A plus,

Joe

PS : toutes mes félicitations, Quinn !

PS 2 : finalement j'ai eu une idée pour une deuxième collégiale : Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros – "Home". Elle est peu connue mais je la trouve magnifique. _« Home is wherever I'm with you… »_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_  
_

de : « Brittany S. Pierce »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 4 juin 2016, 07h12

objet : J'ai hâte !

Coucou !

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'ai pas mal travaillé ces jours-ci et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me poser !

Pour résumer, je suis hôtesse de l'air chez American Airlines. J'aurais aimé poursuivre dans la danse, mais je me suis blessée au genou il y a trois ans, alors j'ai dû me ré-orienter. Mais c'est un métier tellement amusant ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire du tourisme, mais j'adore changer de décor en permanence et rendre service aux gens, alors ça me convient. Pas trop de temps pour voir San, malheureusement, mais c'est déjà plus simple depuis qu'elle a emménagé à L.A. avec moi !

1/ Dès que je rentre aux Etats-Unis (là je suis à Stockholm) je pose quelques jours de congés pour le mariage !

2/ Comme les autres, je pense que c'est peut-être plus simple de se voir juste avant le mariage…

3/ Oh, comme vous le savez je ne suis pas la meilleure chanteuse ! Mais je vais évidemment faire un effort pour Mike et Tina : que pensez-vous de "Kiss me" (Sixpence none the richer) ? Je pense que je peux bien s'en sortir sur ce titre !

Je vous laisse, j'ai un avion à prendre !

xxx

Britt

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Blaine Anderson »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 4 juin 2016, 19h16

objet : Re - J'ai hâte !

Hey Gleeks !

Joe, je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, elle est vraiment sympa ! Je vote pour !

Que dire sur moi… ? Je suis à L.A., comme Kurt je fais pas mal de théâtre… et aussi du doublage de séries animées, ce qui au départ était purement alimentaire mais finalement me plaît beaucoup ! Toujours dans l'ombre du grand frère, mais j'essaye de me démarquer : pas besoin de faire des pubs ou de la télé si c'est pour être l' « autre » Anderson… C'est pas simple tout les jours mais je m'accroche !

1/ Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de revoir Mike et Tina ! Ca fait… argh, j'ai même pas envie de compter depuis quand je ne les ai pas vus !

2/ J'attends tes instructions Rachel pour les répétitions

3/ Une chanson d'amour? "Truly, Madly, Deeply" (Savage Garden), évidemment! J'ai besoin de volontaire pour les chœurs, d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas.

A plus,

Blaine

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Mercedes Jones »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 4 juin 2016, 19h25

objet : Re Re - J'ai hâte !

Ah non Blaine, je passe mon tour pour cette chanson-là, tout aussi sympa qu'elle soit : être choriste, c'est mon boulot de tous les jours, alors pour un soir j'ai envie d'un solo et de numéros de groupe phénoménaux !

Je bosse toujours chez B-Sun Records, un label indépendant spécialisé dans le R&B. J'espère bien sûr un jour pouvoir sortir mon propre album, mais je reste philosophe, de toute façon je commence à peine à écrire mes propres textes (enfin, des textes à peu près potables ) !). Et j'adore la vie à L.A., ça bouge tout le temps ! Je revois de temps en temps Santana et Britt, on se fait des virées entre filles pour frimer dans les bars-karaoké parce que franchement, on est carrément sensass' toutes les trois : un petit bout de Glee Club qu'on a transporté à L.A. !

1/ OUIIII, je viens ! J'ai souvent Tina au téléphone, mais ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu : la dernière fois, je crois que c'était lors du passage du dernier spectacle de la troupe de Mike à L.A., ça commence à remonter à loin !

2/ Blaine a tout dit :)

3/ Une de mes préférées, « How sweet it is to be loved by you » (Marvin Gaye), elle est parfaite pour Mike et Tina!

Hâte de vous voir !

Mercedes

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Rory Flanagan »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 5 juin 2016, 17h44

objet : Re Re - J'ai hâte !

Oi !

Quelle bonne idée de reformer le Glee Club le temps d'une soirée ! Ca fait 5 ans que je suis rentré en Irlande, mais je pense souvent à vous . Et Blaine, je suis volontaire pour les chœurs sur ton choix de titre !

Je termine mes études de droit à Belfast, je ne me suis pas encore décidé sur ce que je ferai après. J'envisage de prendre une année sabbatique pour aller en Australie, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses !

1/ J'ai fait une croix sur mon calendrier :)

2/ Tiens-moi au courant, Rachel, c'est comme tu veux

3/ Je me rappelle qu'au Glee Club certains d'entre vous (enfin, Puck et Santana surtout !) ne supportaient pas mes "choix de chansons de papi"… Je vais donc essayer de faire quelque chose de plus récent, histoire de changer ! Pourquoi pas "Kiss from a rose" (Seal) ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Santana Lopez »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 5 juin 2016, 18h08

objet : Y'a du mieux…

Rory : Seal ! Tu marques des points, le farfadet ! Peut-être même que je t'adresserai la parole au mariage :)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Noah Puckerman »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 5 juin 2016, 18h17

objet : Re - Y'a du mieux…

+ 1 pour Santana, Seal c'est déjà moins 3ème âge que tes choix habituels…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Rory Flanagan »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 5 juin 2016, 18h25

objet : Re Re - Y'a du mieux…

Alors ce sera Seal… :)

A plus tout le monde !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Sugar Motta»

à : « Glee Club »

date : 5 juin 2016, 23h30

objet : Je suis en retard ?

Mince, je suis la dernière à répondre non ?

Salut à tous, je suis contente de voir tous vos mails !

Moi aussi je suis à l'étranger, à Paris plus exactement ! Eh oui, je travaille pour un parfumeur, au département marketing ! Je profite de la vie parisienne, je fais la fête… que demander de plus ?

Bon je vais essayer d'être là pour le mariage, mais en tout cas je vous rassure : je n'ai pas l'intention de chanter ! Un jour je me suis enregistrée et je me suis dit : c'est pas terrible quand même ! Alors tant pis ! Par contre, je peux vous aider pour les numéros de groupe.

xxx

Sugar

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Artie Abrams»

à : « Glee Club »

date : 5 juin 2016, 23h57

objet : Re - Je suis en retard ?

Ahhhh Sugar… Je crois que je parle au nom de tout le monde en écrivant que ta façon de ne jamais te prendre la tête nous a beaucoup manqué !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Sugar Motta »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 00h00

objet : Re Re - Je suis en retard ?

Pourquoi se prendre la tête :) ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

de : « Quinn Fabray-Templehoff »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 00h02

objet : Re Re Re - Je suis en retard ?

Sugar on t'aime !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Sam Evans »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 10h21

objet : Mike + Tina

Hey!

1/ La date est notée!

2/ Comme tu veux, Rachel, je m'adapterai

3/ "Run" (Snow Patrol)

A plus,

Sam

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Santana Lopez »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 12h49

objet : Re - Mike + Tina

Pourquoi Bouche-de-mérou ne nous fait pas un mail de plus de trois mots, comme les autres… :)

Vexé de l'adresse mail ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Sam Evans »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 12h58

objet : Bouche-de-mérou va parler

Vexé, moi ? Jamais :)

Non j'avoue que j'ai surtout encore la tête qui manque de tomber dans mon bol de café : je vis en décalé, j'anime une émission de radio de 21h à minuit donc le matin j'ai du mal à émarger !

Je vis à Memphis, ville du blues…

Je vis seul avec un poisson rouge (eh oui !)…

J'aime la cuisine du Sud, surtout les beignets de tomates…

J'aime pas les gens qui mangent la bouche ouverte…

Ca te suffit :) !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Santana Lopez »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 13h03

objet : Bouche-de-mérou a parlé…

… et ce fut très intéressant ! Merci, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée :) !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Artie Abrams »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 6 juin 2016, 18h52

objet : la vie d'un mérou

Pitié Sam ! Ne raconte pas tant de détails sur ta vie, gardes-en pour les retrouvailles !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

de : « Rachel Berry »

à : « Glee Club »

date : 7 juin 2016, 17h45

objet : Set-list et autres considérations

Hello ! Merci à vous d'avoir répondu !

Voila où nous en sommes (nous déterminerons l'ordre plus tard…)

- Mercedes : « How sweet it is to be loved by you » (Marvin Gaye)

- Blaine : "Truly, Madly, Deeply" (Savage Garden)

- Joe : "You are so beautiful" (Joe Cocker)

- Finn : "Iris" (Goo Goo Dolls)

- Kurt : "Something" (The Beatles)

- Brittany : "Kiss me" (Sixpence none the richer)

- Sam : "Run" (Snow Patrol)

- Artie : "My girl" (The Temptations)

- Rachel : "Close to you" (The Carpenters) – J'arrive pas à croire que je l'avais même pas indiqué dans mon premier mail, désolée ! Mme Cohen-Chang m'a dit que c'était une des favorites de Tina quand elle était petite.

- Rory : "Kiss from a rose" (Seal)

- Quinn : "You can't hurry love" (The Supremes)

- Puck : "Wonderful tonight" (Eric Clapton)

- Collégiale : « So happy together » (The Turtles)

**- **Collégiale : "Home" (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)

- Garçons : "More than words" (Extreme)

J'aime j'aime j'aime!

Vu que nous sommes suffisamment tôt avant le mariage pour pouvoir prévoir nos disponibilités, et vu que parmi nous beaucoup viennent de très loin, je propose de s'organiser une session de répétition sur les trois jours avant le mariage.

Pour les questions d'hébergement, contactez Finn.

Si vous envisagez des duos, contactez votre futur partenaire… Il y a de quoi faire, Mike et Tina ont vraiment envie qu'on anime une bonne partie de la soirée. On fera le point au fur et à mesure.

xxx

Rachel

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_New York, 7 août 2016_

Rachel hésita un moment, puis finit par se lancer : elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à taper :

_Sam,_

_J'ai bien envie de faire un duo avec toi. Tu as des suggestions ?_

_L'autre jour j'ai entendu « First Day Of My Life » par les Bright Eyes, je me suis dit que nos voix s'accorderaient parfaitement dessus._

_Dis moi ce que tu en penses._

_Rachel_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_  
_

_Memphis, Tennessee, 8 août 2016 _

Sam sourit en lisant que Rachel lui demandait de faire des suggestions, alors qu'en fait elle avait déjà une idée en tête. Typique. N'empêche, la chanson l'avait particulièrement touché, alors qu'il l'écoutait la première fois sur son lecteur mp3, avant de rentrer dans le studio n°8 pour commencer son émission. Pas le genre de chanson qu'il imaginait se voir proposer par Rachel. Il se voyait bien à la guitare l'interpréter avec elle. OK.

_Rachel,_

_C'est vraiment une superbe chanson. Je l'apprends à la guitare et je t'envoie une démo dès que possible._

_Merci de me le proposer. On a jamais fait de duo ensemble, c'est une première ._

_Prends soins de toi,_

_Sam_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_  
_

Rachel rosit de plaisir en lisant la réponse de Sam. Elle avait hésité : ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis cinq ans, ils n'étaient même pas particulièrement proches à l'époque des New Directions. Mais elle savait une chose : la voix de Sam était magnifique. Elle s'était mise à écouter son émission via Internet, pour voir s'il avait toujours le niveau. Oh que oui. Elle avait désormais l'habitude de s'endormir au son d'une des chansons blues que Sam passait en fin d'émission, en souhaitant à ses auditeurs une bonne nuit.

Oh que oui, se répéta-t-elle. Ca allait être un duo grandiose.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews!

Un chapitre un peu plus court ce soir...

Chapitre 4

_New York, décembre 2016_

Encore un peu sur son nuage, Rachel regardait sans vraiment les voir les différentes sortes de salades aux graines de soja qui s'étendaient devant elle. Plantée au milieu d'un rayon dans sa supérette bio favorite de Little Italy, elle affichait un sourire béat qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'employé aux dreadlocks chargé de la mise en rayon. Consciente de ce regard suspicieux posé sur elle, Rachel n'en avait pourtant que faire. Le coup de fil qu'elle venait de recevoir allait, sans aucun doute, changer sa vie radicalement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Rachel Berry ?

- Oui… ? avait-elle répondu d'un ton absent, le portable calé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, occupée à choisir entre deux bottes de radis.

- Linda Bennett, assistante à la mise en scène pour _Meet me in Saint Louis_… »

Rachel ouvrit des yeux ronds et faillit lâcher son portable au milieu des salades. Elle se rappela immédiatement le conseil de Carmen Tibideau : « Evite d'avoir l'air désespérée ou hystérique au téléphone si on t'appelle à propos d'une audition, ça ne te fera pas gagner des points, bien au contraire ». Elle fit donc un effort surhumain pour prendre un air détaché et reprit sur le ton de la conversation :

« Ah bonjour !

- Je vais faire court car je dois voir la costumière sur-le-champ, mais toutes mes félicitations mademoiselle, vous êtes rappelée pour une seconde audition !

- Très bien ! » répondit Rachel d'une voix relativement calme, alors qu'elle s'était mise à sautiller littéralement sur place, les radis toujours à la main. Tant pis pour la dignité. « Combien serons-nous ?

- Juste deux. Et, tout à fait entre nous, vous avez vraiment toutes vos chances ! Rendez-vous après-demain à dix heures au studio. Choisissez la chanson que vous voulez, mais le metteur en scène a insisté : pas de Judy Garland. Je vous laisse, bonne fin d'après-midi ! »

D'émotion, Rachel lâcha une des bottes de radis, sous le regard outré d'un autre client.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Légèrement essoufflée, Rachel montait d'un pas vif ses courses de la semaine. Dans sa tête, elle tentait de déterminer quelle chanson choisir pour cette audition décisive. Mais elle était si euphorique qu'elle avait du mal à formuler deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Elle s'arrêta un court instant et respira profondément, dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Très franchement, elle avait hésité à se rendre à cette audition. Elle savait que, bien que _Meet me in Saint Louis_ soit loin d'être la comédie musicale la plus connue du répertoire de Judy Garland, sa reprise sur Broadway dans le mythique George Gershwin Theater n'allait pas manquer d'attirer de nombreuses comédienne-chanteuses au casting. Comment faire la différence, alors que son CV restait bien maigre ? Et puis, elle le savait, elle était loin d'avoir le profil pour interpréter la blonde Esther Smith. Mais en revoyant le dvd la veille des auditions, elle sourit tout en fredonnant « The trolley song » et se dit qu'après tout, c'était toujours plaisant d'interpréter une chanson de Judy Garland : elle prépara donc en vitesse « The man that got away » _d'Une étoile est née_ (toutes les autres filles allaient certainement choisir une chanson de _Meet me in Saint Louis _ou bien « Somewhere over the rainbow » : il fallait qu'elle se démarque !) et le lendemain se présenta au théâtre. Il était toujours difficile de savoir si on avait réussi une audition, les professionnels mettant toujours un point d'honneur à se montrer le plus impassible possible devant les candidats. Toutefois, en sortant sur le trottoir, Rachel se sentait… si ce n'est confiante, au moins satisfaite. Elle avait offert une belle interprétation de cette chanson qu'elle adorait. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas léger vers son cours de danse, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'au final, ne pas être retenue serait un soulagement : s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Rachel Berry était absolument incapable de faire, c'était d'imiter l'accent du Sud. Ce qui compliquait grandement les choses quand on espère jouer dans une pièce dont l'intrigue se déroulait dans le Missouri.

Déposant ses sacs sur le palier, Rachel vit alors sa voisine, une adorable petite mamie de 81 ans, entrouvrir sa porte : « Miss Berry ! J'ai pris la liberté de prendre au facteur un colis qui était arrivé à votre nom, je vais vous le chercher !

- Merci Madame Atkinson ! »

Elle remercia la vieille dame avec un large sourire puis entra les bras chargés dans son studio, repoussant avec douceur son chat qui l'accueillit en se frottant à ses jambes. Une fois les courses bien rangées, elle prit Honey dans ses bras et alla se blottir dans son canapé, une couverture à fleurs sur les genoux, afin d'ouvrir le petit colis. A l'intérieur, une courte lettre et une clé USB.

_Hey !_

_J'espère que ma démo te plaira. Je dois avouer que j'arrive plus à me sortir cette chanson de la tête depuis que tu m'as suggéré qu'on la chante ensemble au mariage._

_Je passe à New York le week end du 18 décembre, je dois faire une interview pour la radio. Je serai accompagné de deux collègues de WBMI, mais peut-être as-tu le temps pour un café ?_

_Sam_

Rachel prit son ordinateur sur la table basse et inséra la clé. Elle lança le programme, puis se pelotonna dans sa couverture, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Se mêlant au bruit de la pluie contre les vitres, elle reconnut le son caractéristique d'une guitare qu'on accordait. Puis elle entendit Sam s'éclaircir doucement la gorge, et commencer la chanson.

_This is the first day of my life_

_I swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

_Their spreading blankets on the beach_

Yours is the first face that I saw

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am _

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

Rachel fixa l'écran de son ordinateur portable, la bouche un peu entrouverte en signe de surprise, comme si la machine allait lui apporter une réponse à l'interrogation qui commençait à se former dans son esprit. Comment la voix de Sam pouvait être si… différente ? Bien sûr, c'était lui sur l'enregistrement, elle n'avait aucun doute, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le ton de sa voix. Comme une fêlure. Une fragilité. « La cigarette ? » se demanda Rachel, les sourcils froncés et une expression réprobatrice dans ses yeux. Peut-être pas… Elle se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse. On était loin du Sam enjoué de la période Glee Club, qui imitait des personnages de la Guerre des étoiles dont Rachel avait toujours été incapable de se rappeler du nom, ou qui faisait des déclarations d'amours maladroites à Quinn ou à Mercedes. Il y avait comme quelque chose de voilé dans cette voix. De plus sombre. Et (Rachel était ennuyée d'avoir une pensée pareille, après tout Sam avait toujours été un bon chanteur) de beaucoup plus intéressant. La phrase de Carmen Tibideau sur la nécessité d'exprimer de l'émotion, au-delà d'avoir une technique parfaite, lui revient en mémoire : en cet instant précis, avec cet enregistrement dont la qualité de son était pourtant assez moyenne, Rachel se sentait émue. Et se dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la puissance technique, chose qui d'habitude était la première qualité qu'elle attribuait à une interprétation. Là c'était… différent.

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_Then waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

_I mean I really think you like me_

Rachel sortit doucement de ses pensées. La chanson était comme terminée en un éclair. Rachel se pencha pour la remettre depuis le début, quand elle entendit Sam lui demander, une pointe de défi dans la voix : « Convaincue ? »

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, elle composa le numéro de portable qu'il avait griffonné tout en bas de sa lettre. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle entendit sonner qu'elle se fit la réflexion qu'à cette heure-ci, Sam était sans doute déjà au studio et occupé à préparer son émission.

« Allo ?

- Oui. »

Sam, Rachel ne put s'expliquer comment, comprit tout de suite à quoi elle faisait référence. Il dit simplement d'un ton tranquille et avec un léger accent du Sud :

« A samedi, Rachel »


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Gleeks!

C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus long ce soir, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Je précise, par rapport au chapitre précédent, que la 1ère audition est celle où Rachel choisit d'interpréter un titre de J. Garland, et que c'est pour la 2nde audition qu'elle doit préparer un autre titre... En espérant que ce soit assez clair!

Nous sommes toujours en décembre 2016, et Rachel et Sam s'apprêtent à se revoir...

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 5

« Rachel, c'est formidable ! » dit Tina avec chaleur, tout en prenant la tasse de thé fumant que son hôte lui tendait. Toutes deux se tenaient dans la petite cuisine de Rachel en cette fin de vendredi après-midi. Quelques flocons de neige commençaient à tomber dans les rues de New-York, une fine pellicule de givre recouvrant désormais les vitres du studio de Broome Street. Rachel esquissa un sourire, prit sa propre tasse et s'avança vers le salon, faisant signe à Tina de la suivre.

« Oui, c'est une opportunité incroyable ! Enfin ! » fit-elle en s'installant dans le canapé. Tina s'assit dans le fauteuil, et admira la vue depuis la baie vitrée.

« La deuxième audition avait lieu hier, c'est ça ? Hum, ce thé est délicieux…

- Thé aux oranges de Cuba, je l'achète dans une petite boutique sur Grant Street : je te montrerai en te raccompagnant au métro. Bref, l'audition était bien programmée pour hier après-midi au George Gershwin Theater.

- Whaou, carrément sur la scène où la pièce va se jouer ! Ca devait être impressionnant…

- Oh que oui ! » avoua Rachel en dégustant une gorgée de thé. « J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie !

- Je veux bien croire que nos compétitions avec les New Directions ont dû te paraître dérisoires à côté de ce type de stress là ! dit Tina avec un sourire

- Ce n'est pas pareil, bien sûr… Mais bon, je me suis dis qu'on était plus que deux filles après tout, et que j'avais toutes mes chances. Alors j'ai respiré un grand coup et je suis rentrée sur scène.

- Comme au bon vieux temps j'imagine : large sourire, démarche assurée, et tu as dit « Bonjour je suis Rachel Berry, et je vais vous interpréter… »… oui d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as chanté ?

- J'hésitais, le metteur en scène ne voulait surtout pas de chanson de Judy Garland…

- Et je le comprends, toutes les filles du casting ont dû choisir un de ses titres lors du premier casting… toi inclue ! » fit Tina avec un clin d'œil, repensant sans trop savoir pourquoi aux auditions de Rachel et Kurt pour NYADA lors de leur dernière année de lycée. Rachel avait préféré jouer la sécurité avec une chanson qu'elle maîtrisait, et le résultat avait été catastrophique. Tina, qui était présente ce jour-là, avait été marquée par cet épisode et s'était juré de suivre un peu plus ses propres impulsions plutôt que d'essayer de toujours se conformer à ce qu'elle croyait qu'on attendait d'elle. Si au final, Rachel avait été prise et Kurt recalé malgré une belle performance qui lui ressemblait, Tina n'oubliait pas que le mauvais choix de Rachel avait failli lui coûter très cher.

« Oui j'avoue, j'ai chanté du Judy Garland, je plaide coupable ! » dit Rachel d'un ton théâtral, ce qui provoqua un gloussement de la part de Tina qui lui lança alors à la figure un coussin coloré orné d'un imprimé avec d'appétissants cupcakes. Rachel rit et rajouta : « Mais j'ai pris une chanson _d'Une étoile est née _!

- Tu es toute pardonnée alors… Qu'est ce que j'aime ce film ! » répondit Tina en souriant. « Et donc, au final qu'as-tu choisi pour ton rappel ?

- Franchement je ne savais pas quelle chanson interpréter, alors j'ai demandé conseil à Quinn. »

Tina savait que s'il y avait une personne avait qui Rachel n'avait jamais coupé les ponts depuis la fin du lycée, c'était bien Quinn. Contre toute attente, et notamment quand on connaissait les conditions quand lesquelles elles avaient été amenées à commencer à se fréquenter (Tina sourit en repensant au véritable soap-opéra qu'avait été le triangle Quinn/Finn/Rachel : honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle lui trouvait… mais elle se dit avec philosophie que tout cela était une histoire de goûts, après tout beaucoup de gens se demandaient sûrement ce qu'elle trouvait à Mike, ou ce que lui voyait en elle…), elles étaient devenues au fil des années extrêmement proches. Avant d'être présenté à la famille Fabray, Josh Templehoff avait d'abord été invité à Rachel pour prendre le thé. Une fois Josh parti, Quinn, un peu anxieuse, avait attendu avec impatience le verdict de son amie : elle n'eut pas à s'en faire, puisque Rachel l'assura à peine 10 secondes après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il était « PAR-FAIT ! ». Tina ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonnée d'apprendre que Quinn avait appelé sa fille Rachel.

« Et ?

- On a eu une longue conversation via Skype, je lui ai expliqué que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une impasse : j'avais envie de trouver LA chanson, tu sais, celle qui correspondrait tout à fait à la situation, qui ferait dire au metteur en scène et aux autres « C'est elle qui nous faut ».

- Euh, et quelles sont les critères pour une telle chanson ?

- J'ai dis à Quinn : « J'ai envie d'interpréter une chanson joyeuse, dans l'esprit de _Meet Me in St Louis,_ sur laquelle je puisse danser, mais en même temps très moderne, qu'on pourrait trouver dans une comédie musicale d'aujourd'hui. »

- Ouh la la ! » commenta Tina en lui lançant un regard perplexe. « Et vous avez… trouvé ?

- Quinn a réfléchi trois secondes et a répondu : « Feist, « 1, 2, 3, 4 », évidemment ! »

Tina se mit à rire. Evidemment. « Et en plus j'ai utilisé ce titre dans _My funny Valentine !_, dans la dernière scène entre la sœur et le basketteur, non vraiment j'ai vraiment aucune excuse ! Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser ? C'est parfait !

- En plus mon ami Jeffrey était pressenti pour intégrer la troupe des danseurs pour le spectacle, alors je lui ai demandé de venir danser avec moi sur le titre. Je ne veux pas me vanter » ajouta Rachel en rosissant légèrement, « mais je pense que c'était vraiment pas mal !

- J'en suis sûre ! » dit Tina d'un ton catégorique. « Et l'autre fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

- Oh ! » répondit Rachel en cachant mal sa jubilation, « Disons que c'est certain qu'elle a un physique plus adapté au rôle d'Esther – elle est blonde aux yeux clairs, et plus d'expérience, mais elle avait choisi un titre de Taylor Swift assez barbant je dois dire : je crois que le metteur en scène a préféré mon côté plus… fun ! ». Rachel eut alors un sourire désarmant.

« Tu seras parfaite, j'en suis sûre ! Mademoiselle Berry s'en va à Broadway ! Que vas-tu faire pour fêter cela dignement ?

- Eh bien, je vois Sam demain…

- Ah ? » fit Tina surprise, avant de se rappeler soudainement : « Mais le 18, c'est ton anniversaire !

- C'est vrai !

- C'est vraiment dommage que Mike et moi devions absolument retourner sur L.A., mais Mike a son dernier filage avant la première au Fountain Theater lundi et je dois rencontrer un des représentants d'HBO… s'excusa Tina

- Ne sois pas bête ! Artie non plus n'est pas dispo ce week-end, il redescend sur Lima pour le mariage de sa cousine, et m'a confié, je le cite, « avoir envie d'y aller comme de se pendre » ». Toutes deux réprimèrent un fou rire.

« Mais qu'est ce que Sam fait à New-York ?

- Il doit interviewer pour son émission un chanteur country très connu… euh…

- Je ne te juge pas Rachel, je n'y connais rien non plus !

- Ca me rassure ! J'ai hâte de le voir : enfin je sais savoir la vérité sur ses trois ans de silence ! »

Tina reposa sa tasse et fronça les sourcils en constatant le ton léger que Rachel avait employé. Elle croisa les mains et dit : « Ne le prends pas mal, mais fais attention à ce que tu vas dire…

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds, sincèrement étonnée de cette remarque.

- Eh bien, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois dernières années, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de gaffes, c'est tout… »

Rachel hocha la tête et prit un biscuit à la cannelle : « D'accord, je serais prudente. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça, après tout c'est Sam ! Je veux dire, il est parti du jour au lendemain après sa première année au Glee Club sans prévenir personne et sans donner de nouvelles, il n'a jamais donné de détails sur sa période strip-teaseur, il a gardé sa relation avec Mercedes cachée pendant des mois… C'est son caractère ! Et puis il n'a pas entièrement tort dans ce que tu m'as dit qu'il avait raconté à Mike au téléphone, ce n'est pas facile de garder contact après le lycée… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi adorable et fidèle que toi ! ».

Sur ce, elle tendit l'assiette de biscuits à Tina. Celle-ci se fit alors la réflexion que Rachel avait sans doute raison. Tina Cohen-Chang était d'un naturel assez inquiet, elle imaginait souvent les pires scénarios. Et le cancer du sein de la mère de Mike il y a deux ans avait renforcé cette tendance anxieuse chez elle. Elle avait néanmoins fait face, soutenant Mike et sa famille du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Aujourd'hui, heureusement, sa future belle-mère était en pleine forme (elle avait dû, hélas, en passer par l'ablation d'un sein), mais le souhait de la famille Chang de garder le secret sur la maladie avait depuis conduit Tina à se méfier de toute personne gardant volontairement et obstinément le silence. Elle prit un des délicieux biscuits maison le cœur un peu plus léger, en se faisant à nouveau la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : après tout, Rachel avait raison, Sam n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'expansif. Avec tous ses déménagements, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait du mal à garder des attaches.

« Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part alors !

- Compte sur moi ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Emmitouflée dans son manteau bleu marine, un béret blanc sur la tête, Rachel patientait à l'entrée de la station de métro de Spring Street. Elle regarda sa montre et se mit à faire les cent pas pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Sam n'était pas en retard… en tout cas pas encore. Elle sourit. Rachel essayait à tout prix de ne pas devenir une bêcheuse new-yorkaise, mais bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle ne donnait pas cher des chances de Sam, un pur produit du Tennessee, de ne pas se perdre dans le TRES complexe réseau de métro de la ville. Elle se rappela avec une pointe d'amusement sa première année à New York, où elle s'était perdue un certain nombre de fois avec Kurt dans les entrailles du métro. Aujourd'hui, elle connaissait quasiment par cœur les arrêts des différentes lignes, et avait conseillé Sam d'une voix d'experte sur le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre Little Italy depuis Times Square, où il devait réaliser son interview.

« J'aurais fini vers 18 heures je pense, je te reconfirmerai ça. » lui-avait-il dit au téléphone la veille. Elle nota à nouveau que son accent du Sud était plus prononcé que lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée.

- Parfait ! On pourrait se retrouver ailleurs bien sûr, mais viens sur Little Italy, c'est sur Prince Street qu'on trouve la meilleure pizzéria de la ville.

- Toi tu sais parler aux hommes ! » plaisanta Sam. « Ecoute, on peut manger tous les deux, après je dois rejoindre mes deux collègues de WBMI, un jeune groupe très prometteur de Memphis fait un show dans un bar de l'East Village et le directeur artistique veut qu'on aille y jeter un œil. Tu peux nous accompagner bien sûr ! Max est un vrai ours, ne fais pas attention à ses manières, mais Joyce est très sympa.

- D'accord, en plus ce n'est pas très loin de mon quartier !

- Bye ». Rachel poussa un rapide soupir. Sam n'était pas du genre à s'attarder au téléphone.

Alors qu'elle soufflait sur ses doigts dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, Rachel se figea soudain en sentant une main se poser doucement sur son bras. Elle se retourna brusquement, la main déjà dans son sac à main (« Mais où est cette foutue bombe lacrymo ? » pensa-t-elle, un peu paniquée), quand elle se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec Sam.

« On a peur dans la grand ville, Miss Berry ? C'est pourtant moi qui suis supposé être le provincial !

- SAM ! » soupira-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'avant-bras. « Tu es fou ! ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sam lui offrit galamment son bras pour sortir dans la rue.

« Je te jure, je pense à ces fameuses pizzas depuis mon arrivée ce matin à l'aéroport ! »

Tandis que Sam racontait les événements de la journée, Rachel en profita pour l'observer en détail. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir comment en cinq ans Sam avait changé. Il avait gardé sa carrure impeccable (peut-être avait-il un petit peu grossi, difficile à dire vu la veste chaude qu'il portait), mais son visage avait perdu ses traits poupons. Les joues étaient moins rondes, le regard moins enfantin. La coupe qu'on appelait à l'époque « à la Justin Bieber » était définitivement oubliée, Sam arborait désormais des cheveux très courts. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans que Rachel fut aussi frappée par ce changement d'apparence. Comme s'il avait deviné son regard interrogateur sur lui, il dit alors : « Tu n'as pas changé, Rachel !

- Oh je suis dans une bonne période, tu m'aurais vu il y a six mois c'était beaucoup moins glorieux…

- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de te voir enflammer Broadway ! dit-il d'un ton amusé

- Tu es bien confiant, Sam Evans ! » Ils firent encore quelques pas. « C'est là ! » lança alors Rachel en désignant le Sunnyside Pizza, une délicieuse pizzeria bio sur Prince Street.

- Parfait ! commenta Sam après avoir lu la carte. Il sourit à Rachel et s'avança pour lui tenir la porte d'entrée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

21h30. Attablés au Rodeo Bar (« Quel nom ridicule, et pourtant je viens de Memphis ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam, ce qui fit rire Rachel), ils regardaient le staff de l'établissement mettre en place le matériel pour la soirée « scène ouverte » qui précédait le set du groupe suivi par Sam, prévu à 23 heures. Rachel et Sam s'étaient inscrits pour chanter deux chansons. « First day of my life », évidemment, afin de tester leur duo pour la première fois avant le mariage. Restait à déterminer le deuxième titre. Alors que Rachel, consultant les chansons disponible au karaoké, lorgnait du côté des titres de Céline Dion ou de Barbra, Sam se mit à rire et dit gentiment :

« Rachel, comment te dire, nous sommes dans un endroit qui s'appelle le Rodeo Bar. RODEO ! Je ne crois pas que des titres de ce genre vont être très bien reçus…

- Mais je n'aime pas la country… » répondit-elle en baissant la tête, dans un geste assez adorable.

Sam regarda la liste des chansons. « Pourquoi pas un peu de pop/rock ?

- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose… » Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un moment. « Mais j'aime bien les slows par des groupes de rock ! » ajouta Rachel, le regard s'illuminant soudain.

Il eut un grand sourire. « J'ai ce qu'ils nous faut ! ».

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Profitant du quart d'heure qui leur restait avant d'aller sur scène, et du moment de calme avant l'arrivée imminente de Max et Joyce, Sam sortit un paquet de sa poche intérieure.

« Pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire » dit-il simplement.

Rachel posa son Cosmopolitan et leva ses grands yeux vers Sam. « Merci ! ». Elle déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un béret bleu marine avec une étoile dorée au milieu.

« C'est pas grand-chose, je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé dans une petite boutique de Memphis juste avant de partir, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours ton truc les étoiles mais bon, voila… » s'expliqua le jeune homme, un peu maladroitement. Il but une gorgée de bière. Rachel l'embrassa sur la joue : « C'est parfait Sam ! J'adore les bérets, j'en en 42… 43 avec celui-là ! ».

Quelle bonne soirée elle passait. Sam lui avait parlé de la radio, de sa vie à Memphis. Elle s'était épanchée sur ses rêves de Broadway. Sam n'était pas le plus grand bavard, mais c'était agréable d'avoir la sensation d'être écoutée : à New York, ce n'était pas si fréquent.

« Hey ! ». Un homme barbu d'une trentaine d'années et une belle rousse aux cheveux frisés un peu plus âgée vinrent s'asseoir à leur table.

« Rachel Berry, Max Hamilton, l'assistant réalisateur de mon émission, et Joyce Goddard-Smith, l'animatrice de la tranche 18h – 21h ! » Tous trois se serrèrent la main.

« Alors voila la future star de Broadway ! dit Joyce après avoir demandé au barman une vodka-tonic.

- Je l'espère en tout cas ! » répondit Rachel dans un sourire.

Joyce observa les deux jeunes gens assis côte-à-côte, se demandant s'ils avaient été ensemble à l'époque du lycée. Ca aurait fait un joli petit couple. Elle croisa le regard de Max, qui visiblement se posa la même question, mais sûrement en version un peu plus crue. Cela la fit sourire.

« Tu sais faire l'accent du Sud ?

- Oh, je n'ai jamais eu à le travailler pour un rôle, mais j'espère y arriver : après tout, je sais faire l'accent anglais, ça ne doit pas être si difficile ! ».

Elle avait répondu d'un ton léger, mais en réalité elle bluffait complètement : elle avait déjà fait quelques exercices et avait testé ses capacités via Skype après de Kurt, qui lui avait répondu avec autant de diplomatie qu'il en était capable qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle travaille car présentement, il avait envie de s'arracher les oreilles en l'écoutant.

Max eut un rire incrédule. « Tu plaisantes ? Tous les Etats ont des accents différents : Mississippi, Missouri, Louisiane, Géorgie… Et rien qu'au Texas (je le sais, j'y ai grandi), tu as quatre accents différents. Tu ne peux pas tromper les natifs de la région, à moins de travailler ton accent directement à la source ». Sam lui lança un regard de reproche. Se rendant compte qu'il avait déstabilisé Rachel, il tenta de se rattraper comme il le put. « Des cacahouètes ?

- Euh…

- Et si on allait chanter, Rachel ?" fit Sam d'une voix forte.

Sans plus attendre, il l'a pris à nouveau par le bras et l'entraîna vers la scène.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The wind of change_

_Blows straight into the face of time_

_Like a stormwind that will ring the freedom bell_

_For peace of mind_

_Let your balalaika sing_

_What my guitar wants to say_

Take me to the magic of the moment

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_

_With you and me_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away in the wind of change_

Bon sang. "Wind of change", par Scorpions. Depuis sa rupture avec Finn, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de faire de duos avec un garçon, sauf parfois avec Kurt, mais ils n'auraient jamais choisi une chanson pareille. Tout en chantant ce titre qui n'était pas une chanson d'amour, mais un hymne à la paix, devant un public visiblement conquis (Max sortit même un mouchoir), elle ne dit qu'elle avait perdu de belles occasions de duos avec Sam durant leurs années ensemble au sein des New Directions. Leurs voix étaient… parfaites ensemble. Sam avait emprunté une guitare qui trônait derrière le bar (« Les enregistrements de karaoké, pitié non ! »), ce qui améliorait encore grandement leur performance. Et toujours, cette voix si différente, un peu fêlée. Comment ne pas être ému(e) en l'écoutant ? Ce que Rachel ne donnerait pas pour provoquer une émotion pareille !

La chanson se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tout comme le premier titre qu'il avait interprété. « De bon augure pour le mariage… ! » avait glissé Sam à l'oreille d'une Rachel radieuse. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table.

« Espèce de petit m…

- MAX ! coupa Joyce, lui lançant un regard sévère.

- Vous m'avez fait pleurer, tous les deux !

- Venant de toi, j'imagine que c'est un compliment ! fit Sam dans un éclat de rire.

- Sam, ta voix c'est… incroyable ! Comment as-tu fait pour atteindre ce niveau d'émotion, de tristesse, c'est fou… »

Il parut tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise. Il se leva d'un bond : « Qui veut autre chose à boire avant que le groupe n'arrive ?

- Non c'est vraiment dingue, rien à voir avec le Glee Club ! » continua Rachel, imperturbable. « Quel que soit ton secret, il faut continuer ainsi ! » finit-elle par dire avec un large sourire.

Et d'un coup, la soirée avait comme basculé. Plus tard, en analysant ce qui s'était passé, Rachel se rendit compte à quel point elle avait négligé tous les signes que pourtant Sam avait laissé transparaître. Mais comme à son habitude, têtue et optimiste, elle n'avait rien vu. Ou rien voulu voir.

A ce moment-là, Rachel ne comprit donc pas le regard glacé que Sam lui jeta. Il avait commencé à s'éloigner vers le bar, et en entendant la dernière phrase de Rachel, il s'était immobilisé, avant de se retourner lentement. Un silence passa. Joyce et Max, eux non plus, ne comprenaient visiblement pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Sam ouvrit soudain la bouche : « Besoin de… sortir ». Il regarda une dernière fois Rachel sans ciller, puis tourna les talons.

Elle se leva immédiatement et le suivit dehors. Elle était comme ça, elle avait besoin de comprendre. Tout de suite. Peut-être avait-elle dit quelque chose… mais quoi ? Elle lui avait fait un compliment ! Frissonnant de la tête au pied sur le trottoir désert (elle aurait au moins pu prendre son manteau…) elle commença à parler : « Si j'ai fais quelque chose…

- Arrête…

- Il faut me le dire…

- Stop.

- Mais enfin, j'ai juste voulu dire…

- ARRETE ! » cria Sam, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Rachel se tut, interdite. Personne ne lui criait dessus. Jamais. Mais la douleur, la peine, qu'elle perçut dans cette voix lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. « Tu ne sais pas alors c'est… normal j'imagine… ». Sam but un peu de bière, tendant visiblement de lutter contre les larmes. Elle se rappela alors quand elle avait découvert avec Finn ses conditions de vie dans un motel, lors de sa première année à McKinley, qu'ils lui avaient offert tous ensemble avec le Glee Club sa vieille guitare, qu'il avait craqué devant eux. Elle sentit, six ans plus tard, sur ce bout de trottoir new-yorkais, que quelque chose s'était passé dans la vie de Sam (« Tina avait raison… » se dit-elle avec horreur), et qu'il empêchait par tout moyen la vérité de sa bouche.

« Sam, je suis désolée…

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, non ? » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « De dire que quel que soit mon secret pour atteindre ce niveau d'émotion, il faut continuer ainsi… Parce que tu ne sais pas. »

Oh, non non non. Rachel se mordit la lèvre, craignant ce que Sam allait dire par la suite. Il regarda la rue un moment, puis s'approcha d'elle. Il parla d'une voix plus maîtrisée, mais qui tremblait, comme s'il faisait un effort terrible pour la contrôler. « C'est mon choix de ne pas parler de ça, Rachel. Pour différentes raisons. Mais je dois te le dire, maintenant, pour éviter que des situations pareilles se reproduisent. » Elle sentait son souffle contre sa nuque. Il ne la regardait pas, lui parlant à l'oreille. « J'atteins sans doute ce niveau d'émotion, Rachel, parce que perdre en même ton frère et ton père, ça marque. Et je ne peux pas toujours le cacher. Surtout pas quand je chante. ».

Il s'éloigna, toujours sans la regarder. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. « Excuse-moi, Rachel. Cela ne change rien au fait qu'on va faire un duo. J'apprécierais néanmoins que tu ne parles pas de ma situation. A personne. ». Il finit par se retourner pour lui faire face. « Je vais dire à Max et Joyce que je m'en vais. Ils seront bien assez de deux.

- Sam… ». La phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ?

Il esquissa un sourire triste. « On se voit en février. Et… » (il lui tourna le dos pour rentrer dans le bar) « … si je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur, tu peux m'appeler, d'ici là. »

La neige se remit à tomber. Elle se mit à grelotter de plus belle, les larmes se mêlant aux flocons qui s'accrochaient à son visage.

Joyeux anniversaire, Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette histoire est beaucoup plus longue que prévue ;)... Mais dès le prochain chapitre, les problèmes d'accent de Rachel et le fameux mariage Tike vont revenir sur le devant de la scène, promis!

Merci à gloups pour sa review, et pour les autres lecteurs, n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours intéressant...!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6

_Silver Point, Tennessee – 24 décembre 2016_

Les mains dans l'eau de vaisselle, Sam commença à nettoyer machinalement les couverts utilisés pour le dîner. Il admirait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, situé juste en face de l'évier, la vue imprenable sur Center Hill Lake. Le spectaculaire barrage s'élevait non loin du domicile des Evans, et le continuel bruit des chutes d'eau, porté par le vent, apaisait Sam à chaque fois qu'il y prêtait attention. Nichée dans la forêt, à l'écart de la marina et des locations touristiques qui entouraient le lac, la maison familiale en bois était sans doute l'endroit préféré de Sam, après Memphis. Pourtant, il n'y avait peut-être pas deux lieux plus opposés dans tout l'Etat du Tennessee : Memphis la populaire, sa musique omniprésente, l'agitation permanente, et Silver Point perdu dans la nature, son calme apaisant. Sam ferma un court moment les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

« On a mangé comme des ogres ! » annonça Stacey en le rejoignant dans la cuisine, tenant maladroitement une pile d'assiettes qui menaçait de s'effondrer. « Enfin, surtout toi ! » ajouta-t-elle avec amusement, posant la vaisselle à côté de son frère.

Sam lui sourit. « Où est Maman ?

- Elle est partie se coucher. Elle avait mal à la tête. Je lui ai dit qu'on se chargeait de nettoyer.

- Tu as bien fait. » répondit-il avant de poser un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa sœur, au milieu des cheveux blonds.

A 13 ans, Stacey était définitivement la meilleure des petites sœurs. Même s'il regrettait qu'elle doive assumer tant de choses pour son jeune âge, il était soulagé de savoir leur mère en si bonne compagnie quand lui était sur Memphis toute la semaine.

« Tu sais, je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, avant que Maman ne rentre du travail, reprit Stacey en prenant un torchon.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sam distraitement.

- Tes retrouvailles avec Rachel.

- Ah… »

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais il ne cachait rien à sa sœur. Elle était sans conteste son amie la plus proche depuis 3 ans, dès qu'il ressentait l'envie de parler il se tournait vers elle. Pour son âge, elle était étonnement mature et très souvent de bon conseil. Sa naïveté, elle l'avait perdue depuis longtemps. Cela brisait toujours un peu le cœur de Sam quand il y pensait : une ado comme elle devrait avoir le droit d'être un peu futile et autocentrée. Stacey était la bonté même, et pensait aux autres avant son bonheur à elle.

« Excuse mon langage, mais tu as franchement joué au con. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Généreuse et mature oui, mais sa sœur ne manquait pas de franchise : elle était toujours très directe.

« Je sais… ». Il soupira et tendit une assiette à Stacey. « J'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça, elle doit me prendre pour un cinglé…

- Comment voulais-tu qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, Sammy ? Tu ne t'attends pas en retrouvant quelqu'un à ce qu'il ait connu… ». Elle marqua une pause. « … ce qu'on a traversé.

- En plus, Rachel est comme ça. Je veux dire, au lycée elle était un peu petite fille gâtée, avec une tendance à parler sans réfléchir. Jamais méchamment, mais bon…

- Raison de plus, Sam. Du peu que je me souvienne, c'est une fille qui a du cœur. » dit Stacey avec fermeté. Il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion : la venue de Rachel et Finn au American Family Motel de Lima, à l'époque où les Evans y vivaient à 5 dans une chambre minuscule. Le fait que le Glee Club lui ait racheté sa guitare adorée, qu'il avait dû vendre, et que tous ses membres aient chanté du Fleetwood Mac avec lui, Stacey et Stevie. « Sans compter qu'elle t'a sauvé d'une carrière de strip-teaseur ! » dit Stacey en riant et le frappant son frère avec le torchon.

« Chut ! Maman est peut-être encore dans le coin ! » fit Sam avec un sourire. « Elle ne l'a jamais su, je préfèrerai que ça reste comme ça ! ». Il se lava les mains puis se tourna vers sa sœur. « J'ai été minable avec Rachel, je le sais. Je devrais l'appeler, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

- Tu ne l'as pas encore rappelé ? Oh Sammy… » fit Stacey d'un air indigné. « T'es pire que les mecs de mon bahut : tu as 22 ans, pas 13 !

- Hey, je ne sors pas avec Rachel ! répondit fermement Sam.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter ainsi. Tu l'appelles demain, et tu t'excuses. Et franchement, pourquoi vouloir cacher la vérité aux autres New Directions ? Ca expliquerait en plus pourquoi tu n'as pas été en contact avec eux pendant si longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait pitié de moi parce que Papa et Stevie sont morts ! » répondit-il avec humeur.

Stacey s'approcha de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule quelques secondes. Leur truc pour se remonter le moral. Elle le sentit un peu plus calme.

« Bah, je suis passée par là à l'école, les gens sont très gênés au début mais après ça passe. Il faut avancer, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Et justement, ça évitera les malaises au mariage si tes amis sont déjà au courant. Tu veux passer une bonne soirée, non ? Alors appelle Rachel demain.»

Sam sourit à sa sœur. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi maligne, toi ?

- Question de talent ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, avant d'éclater de rire. « Allez, si on se faisait un Disney avant de se coucher ? C'est Noël après tout !

- OK. Tu choisis.

_- La belle et le clochard_, bien sûr ! » répondit Stacey, des étoiles dans les yeux, et un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Sam était content de voir que, malgré tout, sa sœur réussissait par moments à rester une ado ordinaire de 13 ans. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Center Hill Lake, puis suivit Stacey dans le salon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Lima, Ohio – 25 décembre 2016_

Comme tous les après-midi de Noël, après avoir déjeuné avec la tante Ethel, Hiram, LeRoy et Rachel Berry regardaient _La mélodie du bonheur_ pelotonnés dans le canapé en chantant à tue-tête les chansons du film qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, Rachel était néanmoins plus silencieuse qu'à l'habitude, s'abstenant notamment de réciter les dialogues. Depuis la venue de Sam à New-York, elle était soucieuse. Malgré tout les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en ce mois de décembre, et tout particulièrement le fait d'obtenir son premier rôle à Broadway, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard plein de tristesse de Sam sur ce trottoir enneigé devant le Rodeo Bar. Cela lui revenait brutalement aux moments les plus anodins de la journée, quand elle ne s'y attendait pas, comme un coup de poignard au cœur. « Mais – quelle – GOURDE ! » pensait-elle alors avec rage. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours parler sans réfléchir à deux fois ? Elle essayait de se consoler en se disant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sam, et donc qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, l'excuse ne fonctionnait que quelques secondes. Pendant le dîner, Sam avait éludé toutes les questions concernant sa famille, se contentant de phrases assez vagues comme « Ils vont bien » et ne parlant en fait que de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il avait un peu évoqué Stacey, sa passion pour la musique et surtout la danse. La curiosité légendaire de Rachel avait été quelque peu mise en veilleuse du fait de la bonne nouvelle concernant _Meet me in St Louis_, alors elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin : tellement préoccupée par son futur rôle, et ravie d'avoir en face d'elle un Sam qui ne demandait qu'à l'entendre parler d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas à ce moment pensé à poser d'autres questions. Ca aurait été pourtant mieux, se disait-elle avec amertume, de savoir le passé douloureux de Sam à ce moment-là, plutôt que de jouer les fouineuses au milieu d'un bar et en compagnie de ses collègues de la radio, qui sans doute ne connaissaient rien de son histoire familiale. Tout en regardant Hiram et LeRoy, elle pensa avec un pincement au cœur à quel point elle les aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait que serait-ce que commencer à imaginer la peine de Sam d'avoir perdu deux membres de sa famille. « Et dans quelles conditions… ? » ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se demander. Elle fronça les sourcils. Oh, quelle foutue curieuse tu fais, Rachel Berry !

Son portable (une version instrumentale de « Anything goes », tirée du spectacle du même nom) retentit alors. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était Sam.

« JE PRENDS ! » cria-t-elle inutilement, en se précipitant hors de la pièce sous le regard étonné de ses pères.

« Allo ?

- Hey… »

Rachel ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

« Sam !

- Joyeux Noël… » fit-il d'une voix douce. Elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était apparemment pas fâché. « Tu sais, on avait enregistré à l'époque le show de Noël du Glee Club qui était passé à la télé. On le regarde toujours le 25 décembre. Ma mère et Stacey sont fans.

- Joyeux Noël. Dommage que tu ne sois pas dans le show… même si tu avais une excellente raison ! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Décidemment, dès qu'il y avait une gaffe à faire, elle n'y allait pas à moitié !

« Je comprends Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais voulu y être, j'ai été un peu dur avec vous ce jour-là. Et puis, vous avez tenu votre promesse au final : on a tous chanté pour les sans-abris.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça entre nous, Sam. » dit-elle sans détour. « Moi ayant peur de dire une bêtise à chaque phrase… Je sais que je parle trop, je suis incapable de tenir ma langue, mais toi tu n'es pas comme ça... ». Elle se tut. Sa dernière phrase n'avait aucun sens. Que c'était dur de trouver les mots !

Sam fut soulagé que Rachel ait abordé directement le sujet. Tout d'un coup, cette conversation qu'il redoutait tant lui apparut beaucoup plus simple.

« Je tiens à m'excuser.

- Oh Sam, ne dis pas ça. C'est moi, j'ai été…

- Tu as été toi. Et tu n'as rien dit de mal. Juste la vérité : j'ai changé, et ça s'entend quand je chante. C'est tout ce que tu as remarqué.

- J'aurais dû deviner, tu n'as presque pas parlé de ta famille, et moi qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de moi…

- Parce que tu vis quelque chose d'ENORME ! Mince, Rachel, c'est… Broadway ! Au lycée c'était déjà ton rêve ultime. Et maintenant qu'il se réalise, comment ne pas être folle de joie ? »

Elle serra Honey, qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, dans ses bras. « Justement, tout tourne autour de moi. Il faut que j'arrête de me comporter ainsi, je le sais.

- Et peut-on réussir au théâtre si on ne croit pas à 100% en son talent ? Je ne le crois pas.

- Toi aussi tu as réussi.

- A Memphis, pas à New York !

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Je devais aussi m'occuper de ma famille. C'est moi l'homme de la maison, désormais. »

Rachel se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. « Ce n'est pas un choix, alors ?

- A la base, pas vraiment. Mais au final, je suis heureux, ici. Autant que je puisse l'être, j'imagine…

- Sam je suis tellement désolée. Ca sonne cliché mais c'est le cas. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas » répéta-t-il.

Il eut un silence, pas un silence gêné, mais un instant de tranquillité. L'un comme l'autre furent traversé par cet étrange sentiment : l'impression que malgré leurs différences de caractères, de carrière, de conditions de vie, d'ambition, l'un et l'autre se comprenaient. Pas besoin d'un long discours.

« Tu peux en parler, tu sais. De mon père et de Stevie. J'ai réfléchi, et c'était idiot de te dire de le garder pour toi. Les autres se demandent surement pourquoi j'ai coupé tout contact, du jour au lendemain. Je pensais qu'il fallait mieux ne rien dire, je n'avais pas envie de le raconter et de voir tout le monde changer d'attitude avec moi. Mais au final… » Il s'arrêta, cherchant les mots justes.

Rachel finit sa phrase avec douceur : « Je crois que c'est mieux de le dire. »

Sam soupira : « Ils vont m'en vouloir…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'en vouloir ? Enfin, Sam, tu nous connais, qui pourrait te le reprocher ?

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour couper les ponts. Mais à l'époque, j'avais trop de choses à assumer : aider Maman et Stacey, trouver des solutions pour qu'on s'en sorte. Je ne pouvais pas en plus supporter de devenir le « pauvre » Sammy, qui n'a pas un rond et en plus a perdu la moitié de sa famille. Ca a déjà été suffisamment dur d'assumer quand j'étais au lycée…

- De ne pas avoir d'argent ? » fit Rachel. C'était une question qui n'en était pas vraiment une : elle se rendait compte, en la posant, combien Sam avait dû être touché, mais aussi gêné de tout ce que le Glee Club avait fait pour lui. D'être différent, toujours à part. Elle avait connu des difficultés au lycée, mais d'un coup elle fut frappée de constater que ce n'était rien comparé à lui. « Je me sens tellement enfant gâté par rapport à toi, Sam. Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me le dire à moi en premier ? Je veux dire, j'ai appris par Artie que tu avais repris contact avec lui il y a quelques temps, et il ne sait rien de tout cela…

- Pourquoi je te l'ai dis… ». Sam parut réfléchir un moment. « Franchement, je ne sais pas trop ! » finit-il par dire avec un petit rire. « Tu étais la bonne personne au bon moment. Enfin, je sais que tu te sens mal à cause de cet épisode au bar, et que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour te le dire. Mais déjà au resto, avant, j'ai failli… Alors pourquoi ? Parce que tu es tellement naturelle. Tu ne triches pas. Incroyable, d'ailleurs, qu'une comédienne née comme toi puisse être une si mauvaise menteuse ! ». Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire. « En te revoyant telle que tu es, que tu as toujours été, j'ai juste eu envie d'arrêter de mentir. »

- C'est un… beau compliment que tu me fais. Que je ne mérite pas, mais tu me connais, que j'accepte à bras ouverts !

- Tu n'as pas changé !

- J'aurais aimé que toi aussi tu ais cette chance » soupira-t-elle. « Ne pas en passer par des choses si difficiles ?

- Tu n'aimes pas le nouveau Sam ? » répondit-il avec humour.

Rachel se leva pour regarder le paysage enneigé à travers la fenêtre. C'était vraiment un temps parfait pour Noël. « Je l'adore. » dit-il en toute sincérité.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je me répète mais ça fait toujours plaisir, j'ai moins l'impression d'écrire dans le vide ;). Et puis, c'est toujours bon pour progresser!

On avance toujours doucement dans cette histoire, direction Cape Cod pour les préparatifs du mariage, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres (en incluant celui-là) avant d'arriver à Memphis.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7

_New-York, 29 janvier 2017_

« Ce sera quoi, mademoiselle ?

- Un smoothie pomme-banane-kiwi à emporter, s'il vous plait ! »

Rachel regarda à nouveau sa montre tandis que la serveuse du Starbucks de la 7ème Avenue préparait sa commande. Parfait. Tout juste le temps de rappeler Quinn, qui lui avait laissé un message hier soir, et de se précipiter au studio pour la répétition de 9 heures : James, le metteur en scène, ne supportait pas le moindre retard. Elle paya et sortit en direction de Central Park : par miracle, elle trouva un banc de libre en cette heure matinale où les new-yorkais, tout comme elle, cherchaient un endroit pour siroter leur café, thé ou autre boisson avant d'aller au boulot. Elle rajusta son écharpe (Bon Dieu, qu'il faisait froid !) et composa le numéro de Quinn.

« Allo ?

- C'est moi ! » fit Rachel d'une voix claironnante, ce qui lui attira un regard irrité de l'homme en costume-cravate assis sur le banc d'en face. Rachel haussa les épaules : peu importe !

« Ah, Rachel ! Attends, je sors de la cuisine».

Rachel sourit : elle pouvait entendre en fond sonore le bruit caractéristique d'une cafetière en marche, la voix de Josh discutant avec Mme Fabray, la petite Rachel babiller tranquillement. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur : elle aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps en famille, profiter d'Hiram et de LeRoy mais les premières répétitions pour _Meet Me in St Louis_ avaient été programmées dès début janvier, les vacances de Noël avaient donc été courtes.

« Comment se passent tes vacances à Lima ?

- C'est parfait ! Maman est ravie qu'on soit revenus pour plusieurs semaines, ça lui laisse le temps de profiter de Rachel…

- La petite Rachel ! ». Elle se rappelait des premières photos transmises par Quinn, peu après la naissance à l'hôpital du Cap, en mars dernier : toute blonde et rose, la petite fille était le portrait craché de Quinn. Agée désormais de 10 mois, c'était toujours le cas, à en juger par les photos plus récentes. « Pas grand-chose à voir avec sa marraine Rachel, j'imagine ! continua-t-elle en riant.

- Détrompe-toi, elle sait donner de la voix ! » répondit Quinn. « Alors, quoi de neuf ? Tu as commencé les répétitions ? »

Rachel but une gorgée de son smoothie, tout en regardant quelques joggers courir dans le parc (Les gens sont fous, pensa-t-elle : la température ne devait pas dépasser les 2° !). « Oui, depuis le début du mois. C'est… intense.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Un peu des deux, j'imagine. En ce qui concerne les chansons, il n'y a pas de problème particulier…

- _Meet me in St Louis, Louis / Meet me at the fair_… se mit à fredonner Quinn avec bonne humeur.

- _Don't tell me the lights are shining / Any place but there_…" continua Rachel, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit l'homme en costume-cravate froncer encore un peu plus les sourcils. Rachel pouffa de rire : décidément, certaines personnes n'avaient aucune fantaisie. On avait tous besoin d'un peu de Broadway dans nos vies, après tout.

« J'adore cette comédie musicale, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle n'était pas devenue culte.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de danse, c'est peut-être pour ça…

- Tu t'en sors bien ?

- Oh, depuis _Hairspray_ j'ai dû apprendre à danser, crois-moi ! fit Rachel en riant.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Quinn avec douceur. Rachel poussa un soupir mi-fataliste, mi-amusé : Quinn la connaissait vraiment par cœur. Elle était capable de déceler la moindre hésitation dans le ton de sa voix. « Un problème avec la troupe ?

- Pas vraiment. ».

Rachel était sincère, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait de tensions particulières. Enfin, cela restait Broadway. Personne, des chanteurs aux danseurs en passant par le personnel technique, n'était un enfant de choeur. Il y avait à la fois une solidarité incroyable, disons plutôt un lien très fort entre les membres d'une troupe : la dureté des répétitions, le stress de la scène mêlé à l'excitation de faire le plus beau métier du monde. Et en même temps, la concurrence, l'envie d'être sur le devant de la scène. Rachel n'était pas dupe : si elle riait bien avec les filles du spectacle pendant les répétitions, elle gardait bien à l'esprit que chacune d'entre elles serait sans conteste ravie qu'elle se torde la cheville, ou qu'elle perde sa voix, afin de récupérer le rôle d'Esther. En particulier Regina, sa doublure. Derrière son sourire poli et ses airs de petite fille sage, Rachel savait qu'elle attendait tapie dans l'ombre le moindre faux pas de sa part. C'était le jeu.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. » avoua-t-elle avec une légère hésitation. « Ce n'est pas lié avec le spectacle…

- Un mec, c'est ça ? » fit Quinn d'un ton d'expert. « Un nouveau ? Un ex ? OH NON PAS FINN ! ». Quinn avait prit un ton catastrophé.

« Non non pas du tout… » répondit précipitamment Rachel, un peu vexée. « Tu sais, je peux plaire à d'autres mecs que Finn. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de rentrer dans les ordres sous prétexte qu'on a rompu. Il y a déjà 5 ans, je rappelle.

- Hey, ne te fâche pas ! » répondit Quinn dans un éclat de rire. « Alors ?

- C'est Sam. »

Il y eut un silence, Rachel jura avoir entendu le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol.

« Euh… Quinn ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Non, rien, j'ai lâché ma brosse à cheveux… ». Rachel eut un sourire en imaginant l'image : Quinn, un air choqué sur le visage, laissant échapper la fameuse brosse. Intérieurement, Rachel était assez flattée de son petit effet : il était extrêmement difficile de surprendre Quinn. Mais aussitôt, elle regretta de formuler une telle pensée, car elle n'avait pas de quoi être fière de la situation. « Donc, tu disais, Sam…

- Oui. Disons que, j'ai, comment dire, fait une gaffe… ».

Bien que son amie ne puisse pas la voir, Rachel baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait toujours assez honteuse, malgré les mots rassurants de Sam à Noël.

« J'imagine ton regard réprobateur sur moi, là maintenant…

- Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Quinn. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta-t-elle calmement.

- Il est venu à New York, et, oh c'est compliqué, disons que j'ai fait une remarque sur le changement de sa voix, que ces années loin de nous l'avait changé, en bien…

- Hum. » se contenta de dire Quinn. Elle sentait la catastrophe arriver. « Et tu as découvert quelque chose, je suppose. »

Rachel prit sa respiration et se lança. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. « Sam a coupé les ponts, parce que son père et son frère sont décédés.

- OH NON ! ».

Malgré les centaines de kilomètres de distance, elle sentit la douleur dans la voix de Quinn. Le choc. Tout d'un coup, cela la frappa. Quinn connaissait la famille de Sam : à l'époque, elle avait même fait du babysitting et gardé Stacey et Stevie. Quelle horrible nouvelle à annoncer : Rachel ne se sentait pas le courage d'en parler à quiconque d'autre. Même si Sam lui avait donné la permission, elle se doutait qu'il serait quand même soulagé qu'elle choisisse de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits.

« Ca va ? demanda Rachel après un moment.

- Oui, bien sûr… ». Quinn semblait très secouée. « C'est juste… oh mon Dieu, c'est inimaginable.

- Je sais… Imagine comme je ne suis sentie mal de l'avoir poussé à la confidence…

- Comment… ? ». Quinn laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme si elle n'osait pas l'achever.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas voulu insister.

- Oui, évidemment, je comprends. Tu as bien fait.

- Comme j'ai eu honte, Quinn. Tu aurais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, je me suis vraiment sentie affreuse : le degré zéro de la finesse !

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit après. Il m'a appelé à Noël. Pour s'excuser, tu te rends compte !

Il a dû s'en vouloir de sa réaction, c'est tout… C'est gentil de sa part. » Quinn parut retrouver un peu de sa contenance, et rajouta d'une voix ferme. « Sam est un garçon adorable. Il sait que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Il n'a aucune fierté mal placé, s'il doit s'excuser, il le fait. C'est une belle qualité.

- C'est sûr… ».

Rachel jeta un regard sur Central Park, encore calme en ce début de matinée. Elle se sentait mieux : se confier à Quinn lui faisait toujours cet effet. Elle retrouva immédiatement son entrain habituel, et se leva sur marcher en direction du George Gershwin Theater. « J'avais envie de lui faire un cadeau, pour me faire pardonner ! » dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. « Tiens-toi bien : … » enchaîna-t-elle avec emphase « … Que penses-tu de trois places pour _Memphis – The Musical _? Ils passent à Nashville en avril – oui, pas à Memphis, c'est bizarre non ?, donc j'ai pensé à lui offrir une place pour lui, une pour sa mère et une pour sa sœur ! ». Rachel était particulièrement fière d'elle-même. « Alors ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis dit lentement : « Ce n'est peut-être pas le cadeau idéal…

- Pourquoi donc ? Je l'ai vu, c'est très chouette ! C'est sur Memphis !

- Oui, je sais, » Quinn eut un petit rire. « Mais c'est surtout sur un DJ blanc qui découvre une chanteuse noire très talentueuse, c'est une histoire d'amour…

- Et alors ? » répondit Rachel, toujours d'excellente humeur.

Quinn poussa un soupir : que Rachel était naïve, parfois ! « Et alors, te rappelles-tu que Sam est sorti avec Mercedes, et qu'elle l'a largué après le lycée, pour reprendre l'expression de Santana, « comme une m… »

- OH ! » l'interrompit Rachel, en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du trottoir. C'était un élément qu'elle avait complètement oublié. « Oui, euh… Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée, alors… » dit-elle, dépitée. Comment avait-elle pu zapper ça ?

« Effectivement ! » rajouta Quinn, soulagée. « Allez, tu trouveras comment te faire pardonner, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ecoute, je dois retourner voir Josh et Rachel, mais tu me tiens au courant ? Et puis on se voit le 11 février à Cape Cod ! Je sais que ça va te faire un drôle d'effet qu'on se retrouve tous au mariage, avec tous les souvenirs qui vont remonter à la surface, mais je serai là pour te soutenir.

- Oh tu sais, je suis rassurée d'avoir parlé à Sam à la fin de l'année, tout se passera bien, j'ai même plutôt hâte… »

Il eut eu un silence, puis Quinn dit d'un ton surpris : « Je parlais de toi et Finn… »

Rachel, arrivée au niveau du théâtre, fronça les sourcils, et ne répondit rien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**  
_  
Cape Cod, Massachusetts, 11 février 2017_

« C'est là, tu crois ? demanda Rachel d'un ton anxieux, plissant des yeux pour mieux lire l'enseigne.

- Je crois bien, regarde : c'est écrit « Sing-a-long Tavern ». Il n'y avait bien que Finn pour trouver un nom pareil ! » dit Artie avec bonne humeur.

Ils demandèrent au taxi de s'arrêter devant le ravissant bâtiment en bois blanc et bleu, situé en face de l'eau. Malgré la température fraîche, un large soleil brillait sur la baie. On voyait nettement les dunes et les marais, la végétation qui avait survécu à l'hiver. C'était très beau. Rachel sortit de la voiture et aida Artie à s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration : « Pas mal, Finn ! Ca aide d'avoir des beaux-parents qui ont réussi… » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh, Artie ! » répondit Rachel d'un ton faussement indigné, avant d'éclater de rire. « Les parents de Bidule tenaient le restaurant avant, c'est ça ?

- Karen, pas « Bidule » ! » fit Artie en riant. « Ils ont un hôtel de l'autre côté de la péninsule, si j'ai bien compris. Finn a travaillé pour eux un moment, mais il y a un an il a bénéficié d'un héritage tombé du ciel, et il a pu acheter. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire. Elle devait le reconnaître : l'établissement, un restaurant – chambres d'hôtes, ne manquait pas de goût. Elle comprenait que Mike et Tina en soient tombés amoureux. Alors qu'elle poussait Artie sur le chemin bordé de pins qui menait à l'accueil, Finn sortit sur le seuil, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Bienvenue ! ». Rachel sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Mais moins fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Après tout, ils avaient été ensemble pendant un long moment, c'était normal de ressentir un petit quelque chose. Elle sentit Artie lui serrer le bras avec douceur, comme pour l'encourager. Elle lui sourit, se leva la tête vers Finn. « Salut ! ». Il se précipita pour serrer Artie dans ses bras, le soulevant quasiment de son fauteuil.

« Hé oh, un peu de dignité, Hudson ! » fit Artie en riant.

Il se tourna avec Rachel. Ils restèrent quelques secondes un peu gênés, ne sachant que faire, puis il la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

« Ravi de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ! » fit Rachel avec un sourire. Elle soupira de soulagement : le plus dur était passé. « Qui est là ?

- Quasiment tout le monde, suivez-moi ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception en discutant. Rachel fut d'abord éblouie par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait directement accès à la plage. Puis elle posa les yeux sur la scène installée au fond de la pièce, et sur le groupe de personnes déjà sur place.

« Hello !

- RACHEL !

- ARTIE !"

Il y eut un brouhaha indescriptible tandis que Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar, Puck, Joe et Rory se précipitaient vers eux. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« Comment ça va ?

- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Alors, tu fais un duo avec Mercedes ?

- Ton vol depuis Londres s'est bien passé, Kurt ?

- Tu es ravissante !

- Tina est dans un état second depuis quelques jours, les mariées stressées ce n'est pas une légende !

- Oh la la le mari de Quinn est à tom-ber, un vrai mannequin !

- On se croirait dans un poulailler ici, on se calme ! » finit par dire Santana, en embrassant Rachel sur la joue. « On est presque au complet maintenant !

- Il manque Sam, il arrive ce soir, ajouta Finn

- Monsieur Memphis joue sa star ! » plaisanta Puck, occupé à aider Artie à grimper sur scène pour régler la sono.

Rachel échangea un regard avec Quinn mais ne dit rien. Cette dernière avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« N'empêche, depuis fin décembre on ne l'arrête plus ! » remarqua Kurt. « Je ne sais pas combien de mails ils nous a envoyé…

- Au moins 50 ! grommela Santana

- … Mais il est hyper motivé par ce mariage ! »

Tandis que Blaine sortait la set-list quasi-définitive et que Artie était présenté à la fameuse Karen (une ravissante rousse au visage en forme de cœur, un peu comme Emma Pilsbury : Rachel devait l'avouer, elle était très jolie), Quinn prit Rachel à part et chuchota : « Peut-être que c'est toi qui lui a redonné le moral !

- Hein ? fit Rachel en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- A Sam !

- Ca va pas non ?

- Du potin ? demanda Mercedes avec un sourire en les rejoignant

- Non non ! ».

Heureusement, Bébé Rachel était là pour faire diversion : Mercedes la prit dans ses bras, et se mit bientôt à extasier devant la petite fille, en compagnie de Sugar.

« Tu as parlé de Sam aux autres ? fit Rachel à Quinn

- Non, et toi ?

- Non plus. C'est à lui de le faire.

- Nerveuse ? demanda Quinn d'un ton amusé.

- Oh pitié Quinn, je t'en prie !

Santana les rejoignit bientôt. « Les gars se sont mis en tête de régler la sono.

- Maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu as vu Tina récemment ? Il paraît qu'elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mercedes l'a accompagnée chez le fleuriste l'autre jour, et visiblement elle s'est énervée contre le patron de la boutique : il paraît que c'était épique !

- On aurait dit toi dans tes grandes heures ! ajouta Mercedes avec amusement.

- Je le prends comme un compliment. Dieu merci elle a choisi ses cousines et celles de Mike pour jouer les demoiselles d'honneur, je sais pas si tu as vu les photos Rach' mais dans le genre bonbonnière, le modèle de robe choisi est pas mal…

- Seule exigence de Mme Chang, paraît-il, précisa Quinn.

- On l'a échappé belle !"

Rachel rit avec les autres. Puis elle ouvrit la baie vitrée pour sortir un moment sur la plage. Elle regarda un moment la baie, sereine. Ca allait être un beau mariage. Et c'était vrai, Sam était plus que content du mariage qui s'annonçait : il avait laissé plusieurs des messages chantés sur son répondeur qu'elle écoutait discrètement en répétition en se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait hâte de le voir. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec le metteur en scène, elle avait en plus une raison particulière de vouloir discuter avec Sam. S'il pouvait … Elle entendit tout d'un coup la voix de Finn au loin. « Rachel ! Je sers le déjeuner de midi dans la grande salle, histoire de reprendre des forces, et après on attaque les répét !

- J'arrive ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Un GRAND merci pour vos reviews! Vraiment, ça me touche que vous accrochiez avec une histoire qui cumule un peu les difficultés : couple peu populaire, rythme lent... et je viens aussi de me rendre compte qu'on passe son temps à manger ou boire dans cette fic!

Voila, c'est le mariage Tike : j'ai eu du mal à écrire le début de ce chapitre, et puis cet après-midi j'ai eu le déclic : en espérant que ça vous plaise.

On peut pas m'accuser de faire court en tout cas!

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 8

_12 février 2017, 01h51_

Sam s'étira un moment et se frotta les yeux. Après une journée passée dans l'avion, la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : arriver le plus vite possible dans l'auberge de Finn et s'effondrer sur un lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre du taxi mais ne parvint pas à distinguer le paysage, la nuit noire masquant le panorama de Cape Cod qu'on disait pourtant fantastique. Il espérait que l'emploi du temps des répétitions, que Rachel avait dû régler avec une précision militaire (il sourit rien qu'à cette idée) lui laisserait un peu de temps pour explorer la baie.

« Vous venez d'où ? demanda amicalement le chauffeur, en l'observant à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- Memphis.

- La ville du King ! » s'exclama l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, apparemment ravi.

Sam ne fut pas étonné de sa réaction et se contenta de hocher la tête : il y avait droit à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait la ville où il habitait. Il commençait à être habitué. « Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous venez dans le coin, Monsieur ? » continua le chauffeur d'un ton jovial. « Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure saison pour le tourisme !

- Un mariage. »

L'homme tourna la tête en direction de Sam en fronçant les sourcils. « En février ? »

Sam se mit à rire et ajouta : « N'oubliez pas que c'est la Saint-Valentin le 14 ! Le jour des amoureux … »

Le chauffeur se remit à regarder la route et poussa un léger grognement : « Pas le meilleur jour pour les célibataires…

- A qui le dites-vous… » soupira Sam.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le taxi s'arrêta au pied d'un panneau en bois avec l'inscription _Sing-a-long Tavern, hôtel – chambres d'hôtes – salles de réception_.

« Bel endroit ! » commenta le chauffeur en aidant Sam à sortir sa valise. « Je connais un peu Finn, passez-lui le bonjour de la part de Todd.

- Ok !

- J'ai conduit quelques personnes du mariage ces jours-ci.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais, dont un gars en fauteuil très marrant et une petite brune aux yeux de biche… »

Sam esquissa un sourire en entendant la description. On ne pouvait pas viser plus juste.

« Vous les connaissez ?

- Artie et Rachel… Oui, très bien. »

Il régla la course sans rien ajouter. Todd observa Sam un court instant, puis se dirigea vers la portière : « Je vous souhaite bonne chance, alors.

- Pourquoi ça ? répondit Sam d'un ton vaguement amusé.

- Eh bien, les mariages réveillent toujours un tas de souvenirs, non ? » se contenta de répondre le chauffeur avec un clin d'œil. « Bonne soirée ! »

Sam resta un moment immobile, méditant sur les derniers mots prononcés par le dénommé Todd. La perspective de raviver les vieux souvenirs l'avait effectivement angoissé, lorsque Mike lui avait pour la première fois parlé du mariage. Revoir les autres, comme un rappel douloureux de ce qu'il avait à jamais perdu. Revoir Mercedes, aussi. Et pourtant, au fil des jours qui le rapprochaient du mois de février, Sam avait de plus en plus hâte d'y être. « L'effet Rachel ! » lui avait dit Artie au téléphone. Quand Sam lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ce dernier s'était contenté d'un énigmatique « Oh mon pauvre vieux, tu n'as pas encore compris… ! » en étouffant un rire. Sam, perplexe à l'autre bout du fil, n'avait effectivement pas compris où Artie voulait en venir.

Et maintenant il contournait le bâtiment pour passer par la porte de derrière, comme Finn le lui avait indiqué. Il tapa le code demandé sur le digicode et entra aussi discrètement que possible. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le bureau d'accueil de la réception, il trouva un mot du maître des lieux :

_Hey mec !_

_Désolé, on aurait aimé t'accueillir, mais à 1 heure du mat' tout le monde tombait déjà de sommeil ! Ta chambre est la n°16, rez-de-chaussée couloir de droite, tu la partages avec Artie._

_Petit-déj à 9 heures précises, pour un début des répét' prévu à 9 heures 30 selon Rachel (plutôt 10 heures selon les autres, voire 10 heures 30 … :) )._

_A demain !_

_Finn_

Il sourit à la lecture du message. Vu qu'il était déjà 2 heures du matin, il ferait bien d'aller se coucher s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Rachel. Remettant sa guitare en bandoulière sur son épaule, il reprit sa valise et s'avança vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_12 février 2017, 2h21_

Assise dans le petit salon de l'étage au pied de la cheminée malgré l'heure tardive, Rachel regarda les papiers étalées au sol devant elle. Trop nerveuse, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Tout y était : liste des chansons choisies par les New Directions (solos, duos, collégiales), liste des invités, photos des plans de table, des fleurs, des tenues et des plats. A voix basse, elle tentait d'établir la meilleure set-list pour les New Directions. « Bon, on pourrait effectivement commencer par « Wonderful tonight » pour la première danse des mariés. Puck y tient vraiment, et ça se voyait cet après-midi qu'il l'avait vraiment travaillé. Mais avant cela, ce serait pas mal de commencer avec une première collégiale après l'apéritif et les discours. « Happy together » ? Oui, ça me plait. » Elle se pencha pour écrire le nom des titres sur une feuille encore vierge. Le feu allumé par Finn un peu plus tôt continuait de crépiter. « On devrait alterner entre les titres les plus lents et les chansons un peu plus rapides, » continua-t-elle d'un air rêveur, « peut-être « Kiss me » après la chanson de Clapton, puis « You are so beautiful », et après…

- Ca me plait ! »

Rachel se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se retrouva face à Sam, les cheveux mouillés et les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait fatigué, mais il lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

- Non, ce n'est rien, euh… ». Tout d'un coup Rachel fut très consciente du fait qu'elle portait un pyjama orné de motifs de petits gâteaux. Et des chaussons molletonnés. Ô misère. « Mercedes m'a virée de la chambre, parce que je n'arrêtais pas de parler de la set-list, et qu'elle voulait dormir… Elle m'a chassée à coût de pantoufles… » fit-elle en baissant la tête. Sam commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce geste, qui avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attendrissant au possible.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! » répondit-il en riant. « Et puis, on est le 12 février et il doit faire à peine 10°. ». Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit le plus sérieusement du monde (enfin, il fit de son mieux pour s'en donner l'illusion) : « Sur le mien il y a des chapeaux de cow-boys et des taureaux. »

Rachel éclata d'un rire sonore, avant de se couvrir la bouche précipitamment, se rappelant que les autres dormaient. « Oh vraiment ?

- Oui, si tu le voy… ». Sam s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, réalisant l'énormité qu'il venait de prononcer. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il lança un regard en coin à Rachel qui semblait à nouveau absorbée par la contemplation de ses chaussons. « Enfin je veux dire… oh merde, je suis fatigué, désolé ! » dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est pas grave… » répondit doucement Rachel, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds. « Tu dors avec qui ?

- Artie. Toi ?

- Mercedes.

- Mercedes… » répéta Sam d'un ton songeur.

Il s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche, en jetant un regard aux flammes brûlant toujours dans l'âtre. Rachel s'assit à côté de lui. « Tu crains de la revoir ?

- Qui ? Mercedes ? Non, pas vraiment…

- Quinn et Santana m'ont dit que la rupture avait été… comme dire… ».

Rachel déchira nerveusement les bords d'une feuille de brouillon qu'elle avait déjà largement gribouillé plus tôt dans la soirée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse, bon sang ? Ce n'était que Sam, après tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas plus gaffer qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait en décembre …

« Brutale ? » hasarda-t-il avec un petit rire où perçait assez clairement l'amertume. Il se ressaisit, et regarda Rachel bien en face. « Ca fait 4 ans, ou pas loin en tout cas. Heureusement que je m'en suis remis, depuis le temps ! Je crois que… c'est un peu comme toi et Finn, non ? »

Rachel réfléchit un instant, et poussa un soupir : « Je crois que toi et moi, on s'y connaît en séparations sanglantes…

- Oui… à part le sang, bien sûr » (Rachel fit la moue, mais finit par sourire) « mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. ». Il se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux, constatant à quel point ils étaient trempés. Il se leva tranquillement. « Je crois que je vais aller me doucher et me coucher : une suggestion pour utiliser un sèche-cheveux sans réveiller Artie ?

- Pas la moindre ! » répondit Rachel en riant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, à moi la nuit avec les cheveux mouillés… ». Il fit une grimace et rajouta : « De petits malheurs, en somme… »

Rachel ne sut vraiment que répondre, elle se contenta de commencer à ramasser ses feuilles. « Bonne nuit, Sam !

- Bonne nuit… »

Chacun rejoignit sa chambre : Rachel la n°7, avec une Mercedes profondément endormie, Sam la n°16 où Artie était en grande conversation via Skype avec une « charmante demoiselle » comme il la décrit à Sam à voix base, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Elle comme lui s'endormit la tête aussitôt posée sur l'oreiller, étrangement serein.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_12 février 2017, 14h17_

Alors que Blaine finissait sa chanson sous les applaudissements des autres et accompagné des conseils experts de Rachel (« Je crois que tu devrais laisser le micro sur son pied, parce que… »), Mercedes entra en trombe dans la salle de réception, à bout de souffle, suivie de Artie. Les mains sur les hanches, elle annonça l'arrivée de Tina, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante. « Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de la crise de larmes, restez, sinon… ». Les gars, à l'exception de Kurt, s'éclipsèrent discrètement vers le fond de la scène. Sam se resservit un café et fit l'effort de rester avec les filles, Santana en profita pour le féliciter à sa façon :

« Ah, bravo, Bouche-de-mérou, en voila au moins un qui a une paire de c…

- JE CROIS QU'ON A COMPRIS, SAN ! » fit Rachel d'une voix forte, sous les rires des autres New Directions. « Bon, ça ne doit pas être si grave, hein ? » continua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste. Se tournant vers Artie, elle le prit à témoin : « Tu as passé la matinée avec Mike – au détriment des répétitions soit dit en passant, mais bon, je reconnais que la situation l'exige, ça n'est quand même pas la catastrophe ?

- Mike se frappait le front contre le mur. » répondit Artie d'un air lugubre. « Littéralement. »

Tina choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée. Les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille, elle se dirigea lentement vers la scène, énumérant les différents éléments qui semblaient s'être ligués ces dernières 24 heures pour transformer son mariage à venir en pur cauchemar. « Trois des cousines de Mike ont attrapé une intoxication alimentaire dans leur hôtel, ce qui veut d'ailleurs dire qu'elles ne pourront pas jouer les demoiselles d'honneur : au vue des tailles de robes, ça veut dire que Santana, Mercedes et Sugar, vous êtes volontaires d'office pour les remplacer le temps de la cérémonie et des photos – CE N'EST PAS NEGOCIABLE ! », gronda-t-elle en lançant un regard si menaçant que même Santana n'osa prononcer un mot, « Le fleuriste a tambouriné à notre porte à 7 heures ce matin, pensant que le mariage était aujourd'hui. Inutile de préciser que Mike a dû m'empêcher de l'étrangler. Sinon, on vient de découvrir que ma tante est allergique aux lys, ce qui oblige à repenser l'organisation des fleurs, que le prêtre a tendance à un peu trop picoler, que le parking de l'église est trop petit, que la sono de la chapelle est dans un état lamentable, que le costume de Mike a été visiblement échangé au pressing : à moins qu'il se réveille miraculeusement après-demain en mesurant 30 centimètres de moins, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait le mettre. » Elle s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche et accepta le verre d'eau que Quinn lui tendit. « Hier au dîner de famille, mon grand-père et le grand-oncle de Mike ont failli en venir aux mains pour un motif inconnu. Ah, et j'aurais dû te laisser la préparation du gâteau, Finn, car le pâtissier recommandé par des amis nous a montré son prototype et, à la lecture de ce qu'il a écrit dessus, la future mariée s'appelle « Nina » ! ». De rage, elle sortit un bouquet de son sac, qu'elle lança en direction des filles. Rachel l'attrapa au vol. « Eh oui, tu ne rêves pas ! », fit Tina d'un ton amer, « il est en PLASTIQUE ! ».

Sur ce, elle se mit à pleurer, tandis que Rachel observait d'un air perplexe le faux bouquet. Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et prit Tina par les épaules.

« Allons, on va reprendre les étapes une à une ! » dit-il gentiment, lançant aux autres un regard qui semblait dire « Aidez-moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ! ».

Mercedes vola à son secours : « Vu que Sugar, Santana et moi sommes élevées au rang de demoiselles d'honneur, on va t'aider à tout arranger. Ok ?

- Pas de souci ! De toute façon Rachel commence à se la jouer dictateur…

- Pas du tout, je veux juste que Puck respecte les paroles de la chanson !

- Comme si tu connaissais Clapton ! », fit Puck d'un ton indigné, « Laisse faire les pros !

- BREF… ».

Sam intervint pour calmer les esprits. Il s'agenouilla en face de Tina, qui avait les yeux bouffis et un air extrêmement las qui se dessinait sur le visage. « Ici, on a les choses bien en main. On va vous faire un super spectacle. On a tous bien répété avant, donc c'est surtout les collégiales qui ont besoin d'être perfectionnées. En attendant, je te propose ceci : Mercedes, Santana et Sugar vont t'aider cet après-midi, Artie et moi on va rejoindre Mike et voir en quoi on peut se rendre utiles. Toi, tu vas te reposer. » Tina se mit à protester, mais Sam lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en souriant. « Ta mission, c'est d'être la plus jolie mariée du Connecticut et surtout de t'amuser ! On s'occupe de tout. »

En se relevant, son regard croisa celui de Rachel. Avec énergie, elle confirma avec un sourire : « Tout sera prêt, Tina ! ». Trop fatiguée pour protester, Tina laissa Kurt la raccompagner dans la petite maison que Mike et elle louait quand ils venaient à Cape Cod. Artie attendit qu'elle sorte avant de commenter : « OK, c'est la. Pire. Préparation. De mariage. Dans l'histoire des préparations de mariage ! ». Ceux qui n'avaient pas été désignés pour aider les futurs mariés se remirent à évoquer les répétitions, pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant.

- Mais on est pas prêts du tout ! chuchota Kurt à l'oreille de Rachel.

- On va déjà essayer de sauver le mariage tout court ! » soupira-t-elle, en lançant un regard à Sam qui avait déjà entrepris de composer le numéro de Mike. « C'est le plus important… »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_13 février 2017, 8h35_

Depuis le ponton, accoudé à la balustrade, Sam pouvait apercevoir au loin la ville de Plymouth. Le temps s'était calmé, la journée de demain s'annonçait plus douce. Une chance.

« Espérons que ce sera pareil demain ! ». Il se retourna et vit une Rachel souriante arriver vers lui, deux grands mugs de café à la main.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées !

- Ce n'est pas difficile, on espère tous la même chose… ». Rachel lui tendit un mug et s'accouda à son tour pour observer la baie. « Tout s'est arrangé ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

- Disons que c'est assez satisfaisant. J'ai menacé le fleuriste » (Rachel haussa un sourcil) « … comme quoi la persuasion par la terreur, ça marche ! » ajouta-t-il en riant. « Il se trouve que Artie parle très bien le chinois, ce qui nous a aidé à régler le différent entre le grand-père Cohen-Chang et le grand-oncle Chang…

- Toi et Artie, c'est une équipe qui marche, à ce que je vois ! commenta Rachel avec un sourire.

- Oui… » dit doucement Sam, avant de se tourner vers Rachel et de dire : « Je lui ai parlé de ma… situation. Et à Mercedes, aussi.

- Ah bon ? » répondit Rachel, un peu surprise. « Ca t'a fait du bien ?

- Oui, beaucoup. » Sam but un peu de café et demanda : « Tu me demandes ce que ça m'a fait, et pas comment eux ont réagi ?

- C'est cela qui m'intéresse avant tout. » répondit-elle immédiatement. Sentant le regard interrogateur de Sam, elle s'expliqua : « J'imagine bien comment ils ont réagi. Choc, incompréhension…

- Culpabilité…

- Hein ? Ah, oui, Mercedes…

- Elle m'a quitté quelques mois avant. On avait coupé tout contact. Elle se sent mal, comme si elle n'avait pas été là pour moi.

- Mais… », intervint Rachel en resserrant son écharpe, un peu hésitante, « … elle t'avait quitté, alors j'imagine que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas trop lui parler…

- Tu as vu juste ! Le plan « Restons amis ! », j'étais vraiment pas prêt, j'ai fait ma tête de mule quoi…

- J'ai fait pareil avec Finn… » avoua-t-elle, le regard perdu dans la baie.

Sam lui sourit. « Alors on se comprend.

- Oui… »

Tout deux finirent leur café, écoutant les mouettes s'agiter au-dessus d'eux.

« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, Sam…

- Je t'écoute ! »

A ce moment, la voix de Joe se fit entendre : « Hey, Sam, j'ai laissé ma guitare dans ma chambre et Rory dort encore…

- QUOI ? » fit Rachel d'un ton outré. Dormir alors que les répét' étaient prévues dans à peu près une demi-heure ? Non, mais vraiment…

« Euh, ouais… donc, je peux t'emprunter la tienne ? Je voudrais revoir l'intro de « More than words » si tu es OK…

- Bien sûr ! » répondit Sam. « Je vais même t'accompagner, tiens, je suis très matinal aujourd'hui ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « A plus, Rach' ! »

Elle les regarda s'éloigner, avant de crier en leur direction : « Les répét' sont quand même à 9 heures ! ».

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_14 février 2017 – 22h12_

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. » dit Artie en levant son verre. « Meilleur. Mariage. Dans l'histoire du mariage ! »

Tous les ex-New Directions trinquèrent avec le sourire. « En même temps, » remarqua Mercedes « tu avais parlé de « pire préparation de mariage », et pas de « pire mariage » … ».

A côté d'elle, Kurt hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Rachel posa son regard sur les heureux mariés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, radieux au milieu de la piste de danse alors que Finn interprétait « Iris ». Tina avait choisi une tenue d'inspiration années 1920 : avec une robe à franges esprit Charleston blanche et brodée à la coupe droite et sans manches, avec une encolure ronde, elle portait un bandeau en dentelle crochetée orné de grandes fleurs perlées, ainsi qu'un sautoir en perles. Elle était ravissante. Mike, avec un élégant costume noir, la regardait avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Il la regarde comme il la regardait à l'époque du lycée… dit Rachel avec tendresse.

- … et elle le regarde de la même façon, continua Quinn tout en laissant Bébé Rachel jouer avec les clés de voiture de Josh.

- Tu crois que ça existe, des gens qui s'aiment toute la vie ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre sans vraiment y réfléchir, avant de soupirer et d'ajouter : « Qu'est-ce que c'est niais comme question… même de ma part…

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même ! ». Quinn parut réfléchir un moment à la question. « Toute la vie c'est peut-être ambitieux. Après tout, on peut changer d'avis, et heureusement. Si je n'avais aimé qu'une fois, je serais toujours aux pieds de Finn, et ça… »

Elle et Rachel jetèrent un regard à Finn sur scène, qui clairement surveillait du coin de l'œil Karen, occupée à discuter avec Puck près du bar.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » dit Rachel en riant.

Mercedes, qui s'était levée pour se préparer pour sa chanson, se mêla à la conversation. « Il y a du merveilleux dans l'idée qu'on ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne, mais Quinn a raison, ce sont des conneries. Je ne voudrais pas que Sam ne se soit pas remis de notre rupture… ». Quinn lança un regard amusé à Rachel, qui pour toute réponse se contenta de fredonner avec Finn.

« Tu as quelqu'un, Mercedes ? demanda Santana, qui revenait de la piste de danse en compagnie de Brittany.

- Peut-être… répondit-elle en riant.

- Sinon tu peux toujours tenter ta chance avec le pote danseur de Mike, Oliver, il est un peu saoul et il porte une moustache, mais il a définitivement des vues sur toi.

- Alors on va dire que je vois quelqu'un ! Et toi, Rach' ?

- No comment, soupira-t-elle.

- Pareil que Rachel, au cas où quelqu'un se poserait la question, rajouta Artie avec malice.

- La même chose, dit Blaine.

- Je vais me resservir un verre, se contenta de grommeler Kurt.

Finn finit sa chanson sous les applaudissements. Mike et Tina échangèrent un baiser, sous les encouragements des invités.

« Pas de copine fixe mais je m'en fous !

- On s'en serait douté, Puck !

- Incroyable : même Sugar, Rory, Joe et Finn sont en couple, mais pas vous ? Etonnant !

- Hey Santana, ça va hein …

- Te vexe pas, mon cher Blaine !

- C'est quoi le débat ? » demanda Sam en rejoignant la table alors que Mercedes avait commencé les premières notes de « How sweet it is to be loved by you ». Il laissa sa guitare près de sa chaise.

« Qui parmi nous a rencontré sa tendre moitié… » répondit Brittany en insistant sur les deux derniers mots, ce qui fit sourire les autres.

« No comment. » fit-il avant de reprendre du champagne. Le sourire de Quinn s'élargit, elle se cacha derrière le menu pour échapper au regard noir de Rachel. « Qui chante après Mercedes ?

- Blaine !

- OK. Dites donc, le dessert a l'air super bon, espérons que le nom de la mariée soit le bon cette fois… »

Alors que les conversations reprirent tranquillement, Rachel se pencha vers Sam et lui dit doucement « Oh, en fait, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! ». Sam se pencha également vers elle. « Pendant la chanson de Blaine, ok ? On a plus de chance de s'entendre parler sur la piste qu'ici… ». D'un signe de tête, il désigna Puck, Santana et Finn qui s'étaient mis à parler bruyamment de hockey.

Une fois Blaine sur scène et les premières mesures de « Truly madly deeply » s'échappant des enceintes, Sam tendit le bras à Rachel pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Rachel manipula avec précaution sa robe longue couleur aubergine en taffetas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Tu as échappé aux robes de demoiselles d'honneur… remarqua Sam.

- Oui ! Dommage, ce côté meringue parfumé à la pâte d'amande, j'adore…» Elle se retint difficilement de rire. A en juger par la moue de Santana lors de la cérémonie, les photos officielles risquaient d'être assez drôles.

« Un vert pareil devrait être interdit par la Constitution…

- Je suis d'accord ! ». Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Sam était un bon danseur, aucun risque qu'il ne lui marche sur le pied. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas dansé de slow depuis des années. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. « C'était un chouette mariage ! lança-t-elle pour éviter de trop cogiter.

- Oui… Le curé était sobre, personne ne s'est battu et/ou n'est parti à l'hôpital… L'un dans l'autre, c'était un mariage assez calme ! J'ai vu des cérémonies plus agitées dans le Tennessee ! »

Rachel rit, et jeta un nouveau regard à Mike et Tina, ainsi qu'aux autres membres du Glee Club présents sur la piste. « Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à New-York…

- Oh vraiment ?

- Non, enfin… j'adore la pièce, évidemment… Mais je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir tous ! ». Elle regarda Sam dans les yeux. « Pas toi ?

- Je suis plus enthousiaste que je ne l'aurais imaginé, c'est vrai. » dit-il en toute sincérité. « Mais bon, dès demain on doit repartir, toi vers la scène, moi vers un assistant réalisateur à l'humour gras…

- SAM ! » dit-elle en riant. « C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Non, je plaisante ! J'adore Memphis de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de bouger pour l'instant.

- En parlant de cela… ». Rachel s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « On a commencé les répétitions-dialogues, et mon accent du Sud est, comment dire… nul. »

Sam étouffa un rire, et dit gentiment : « Il y a une marge de progrès, disons !

- Oui, c'est ça ! ». Rachel lui adressa un sourire radieux. « Dans quelques semaines, la pré-production va marquer une pause, le temps de régler quelques points financiers avec les investisseurs, si j'ai bien compris.

- La pièce n'est pas en danger ?

- Non non, elle va se monter. Mais j'aimerais… enfin le metteur en scène m'a conseillé, plutôt », corrigea-t-elle un peu à contrecœur, « de travailler mon accent. Je ne connais pas grand monde dans le Sud. J'ai pensé… »

Sam s'arrêta de danser. « Tu veux venir à Memphis, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Pas longtemps, je te promets.

- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui t'apprenne l'accent… ? demanda Sam d'un ton un peu perplexe.

- Oh non, j'ai des contacts de professeurs de diction spécialisés dans les accents du Sud. Mais, euh, j'ai encore un petit salaire le temps de la phase de pré-production, alors si je pouvais garder l'argent pour payer des cours, et économiser sur l'hôtel… ». Elle regarda Sam avec ses grands yeux sombres plein d'espoir. « Si tu avais la place pour m'accueillir, ce serait parfait ! Juste un coin de canapé, c'est très bien. Et je pourrais sans doute trouver un bar ou café où me produire, après tout c'est un des berceaux de la musique ! S'il te plait, Sam… C'est plus sympa de loger chez un ami. »

Il la reprit par la taille pour danser, et lui sourit. « Bien sûr !

- Merci ! ». Elle lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue, alors que Blaine finissait sa chanson sous les applaudissements.

« Tu n'as pas vu l'appart, ce n'est pas le grand luxe… dit Sam d'un ton d'excuse.

- Ce sera très bien, j'en suis sûre ! Je suis RAVIE !

- C'est quand ? En mai, j'espère.

- Normalement oui, c'est en mai… Pourquoi ?

- Memphis in May…

- Ce n'est pas le nom de ton émission ? demanda prudemment Rachel

- Oui, mais c'est aussi le nom du plus grand festival de musique de l'Etat. Que dis-je, du monde ! » fit-il avec emphase. « Tu verras ! Bon, c'est à mon tour je crois ! »

Il s'avança vers la table pour récupérer sa guitare. Elle se rassit à sa place, et lui dit : « J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors ! Memphis in May, c'est… ». Elle s'interrompit, cherchant les mots. Elle avait juste envie de dire que ça sonnait bien, comme nom, mais elle trouvait cette remarque un peu stupide : elle se contenta d'un sourire un peu gauche.

« Tu verras ! » répéta Sam, avant de se diriger vers la scène.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Bon, j'étais en vacances, pas d'Internet, pas de télé, le bonheur, alors j'ai pris un peu de recul avec ma fic...

Juste pour vous préciser aussi que j'ai vraiment BEAUCOUP de boulot qui m'attend au mois d'août, donc qu'il est fort possible que je ralentisse le rythme de publication... Mais en tout cas, je vous promets que je finirais quoi qu'il arrive cette histoire, pas question de laisser tomber, j'aime trop Sam en animateur radio dans le Sud!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait TRES plaisir!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

_Memphis, Tennessee – 5 mars 2017, 21h40_

Profitant de cette fin de week-end et de l'arrivée extrêmement précoce du printemps, Sam Evans et Joyce Goddard-Smith entrèrent dans le Rum Boogie Cafe après une ballade sur les bords du Mississippi. Ils saluèrent deux-trois habitués, qui semblaient décidément passer leur temps accoudés au comptoir à commenter les derniers résultats du championnat de base-ball (« Les Saint Louis Cardinals sont vraiment à la ramasse cette saison, tu ne trouves pas Sam ? »), et s'assissent sur deux des hauts tabourets du bar.

« Salut Donnie !

- Hey ! » répondit le barman, occupé à astiquer l'imposante machine à bière. « On est de relâche ce soir, à ce que je vois !

- Tu connais la règle : le premier dimanche du mois, c'est un concert country qui est diffusé sur WBMI !

- Je sais, je sais… » fit le barman avec un sourire. « Ils diffusent un live de Ryan Bingham de 2013. J'adore ce type. » ajouta simplement Donnie.

Sam sourit en reconnaissant « Sunrise », un de ses titres préférés de Bingham. Lui aussi adorait ce live enregistré il y a maintenant bien longtemps au Grande Ole Opry House, à Nashville. Ce soir-là de mai 2013 avait une saveur toute particulière pour lui. Tandis que le barman leur préparait deux Budweiser, il s'éclaircit la voix et dit à voix basse à sa voisine : « J'ai assisté à ce concert. »

Joyce faillit s'étouffer avec la cacahuète qu'elle était en train d'avaler. « Tu charries ! » fit-elle en riant une fois qu'elle eut reprit sa respiration. « Ce show est considéré comme son meilleur concert ! Quelle chance… » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur, en remerciant Donnie qui venait de déposer les bouteilles devant eux.

Sam but une gorgée de bière, toussa doucement et précisa : « J'y étais allé avec toute ma famille. »

Joyce le regarda et reposa sa bouteille. « Avec ton père et ton frère aussi, c'est ça ?

- Oui. »

Il y eut un court silence, ponctué des applaudissements enregistrés au concert de Nashville. Les souvenirs défilaient devant les yeux de Sam : Stanley et son Stetson sur la tête (son premier, Sam s'en souvenait très bien, offert par ses parents pour son dixième anniversaire), les yeux écarquillés et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avec à la main l'autographe de Ryan Bingham. Le rire de son père. D'habitude, le simple fait de se rappeler de ces petits détails lui faisait monter des larmes aux yeux, amères et rageuses. Mais depuis quelques temps, Sam se sentait plus en paix. Plus serein. Il adressa un sourire à Joyce et reprit un peu de Budweiser.

« Tu ne parles jamais de… de ton père et de frère. » dit-elle avec une certaine prudence. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Sam n'avait jamais mentionné directement les événements qui avaient affectés sa famille. Elle se souvenait lors de leur première rencontre l'avoir trouvé très beau. Un corps superbe, des lèvres incroyables. Du style et une voix à tomber. Mais elle avait surtout été frappée par la mélancolie évidente qui se dégageait de son regard. Quelques mois plus tard, Joyce avait appris par hasard par une standardiste un peu gaffeuse l'histoire derrière le sourire toujours un peu triste de ce drôle de garçon. On pouvait légitimement se demander pourquoi un passé aussi dramatique n'était pas arrivé plus tôt à ses oreilles, se dit-elle. Les histoires dramatiques étaient pourtant souvent les plus diffusées, racontées, à tort ou à raison d'ailleurs. Mais, comme elle l'avait très vite comprit, dans le Tennessee on était pas du genre à répandre des informations personnelles sur les gars du pays, et de fait, étant originaire du Kentucky, elle n'était pas (encore) considérée comme une fille de Memphis.

« C'est vrai. » répondit Sam, sortant Joyce de ses pensées. « C'est dommage, d'ailleurs. Je devrais plus souvent parler d'eux.

- C'est peut-être encore trop douloureux…dit Joyce avec autant de tact qu'elle en était capable.

- Ca le sera toujours, » fit Sam en la regardant droit dans les yeux, « mais je dois bien avancer à un moment où à un autre, non ? »

Elle acquiesça, tout en scrutant Sam avec beaucoup d'attention, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

« Quoi ? demanda Sam avec un sourire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret aux résultats sportifs diffusés à la télé qui semblaient faire réagir fortement leurs deux voisins à chapeaux de cow-boys.

- Non, rien ! ». L'expression sur le visage de Joyce changea, passant de l'interrogation au soulagement. « Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire cela, Sam. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

- Mériter, je ne sais pas. Mais je dois au moins essayer de m'en donner les moyens. »

Dans le Rum Boogie Café, Donnie monta le volume des enceintes afin de faire profiter aux clients du concert diffusé sur WBMI. Quelques personnes applaudirent et poussèrent des sifflements enthousiastes, tandis que les premières notes de « For what it's worth » retentirent.

« Quelle soirée parfaite ! » déclara Sam d'un ton léger.

Joyce fronça à nouveau les sourcils : « Je te trouve bien enthousiaste mon cher !

- C'est plutôt bien, non ? » répondit Sam, un léger sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

A ce moment, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il fouilla dans sa poche intérieure, et vit sur l'écran s'afficher le prénom de Rachel.

_Oh mon Dieu j'adore Ryan Bingham. Je le connais depuis environ 10 minutes, mais c'est pas grave, j'adore !_

Sam sourit, avant de taper rapidement une réponse : _Alors prépare ton chapeau de cow-boy, Miss Berry, il est à l'affiche de Memphis in May !_

Il rangea son téléphone et interpela Donnie, qui s'était joint à la conversation animée entre les habitués sur les incohérences d'arbitrage lors du dernier match entre les Texas Rangers et les Chicago Cubs. « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas des contacts parmi les autres patrons de bars de la ville ?

- Tu veux me quitter, mec ? » répliqua le barman d'un ton faussement indigné. Joyce se mit à rire.

« Jamais, voyons ! » répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. « J'ai une amie qui vient ici pour un mois, pendant Memphis in May. Elle est chanteuse. » A ce moment, Joyce ouvrit des yeux ronds et poussa un cri de triomphe : elle venait de comprendre. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais Sam lui couvrit la bouche, avant de continuer, impassible. « Je discutais avec elle hier soir et elle aimerait bien profiter de son séjour pour faire quelques concerts dans un ou deux établissements, histoire de garder le rythme…

- Et de gagner quelques dollars… » rajouta Donnie avec un clin d'œil. « T'as pas honte de faire payer un loyer à une dame ?

- Mais non ! Je ne lui fais pas payer de loyer, mais son appart' new yorkais ne va pas se financer tout seul…

- Une fille de New-York ? ». Le barman émit un sifflement admiratif, tandis que les deux hommes coiffés de Stetson se mirent à applaudir, hilares.

Joyce réussit à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Sam et lui donna un rapide coup à l'épaule pour se venger. « Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion ! » chuchota-t-elle. Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et écouta Donnie, qui réfléchissait aux personnes qu'il pouvait contacter.

« Elle chante de la country ou du blues ?

- Non, son genre c'est plutôt Broadway. »

Le barman eut un hochement de tête réprobateur. « Bon, elle est sûrement très douée, mais avoue qu'en sortant du registre country ou blues elle n'aura pas trop de chance pour obtenir un set dans un bar de Beale Street, sans compter que tout est déjà presque planifié et programmé en vue du festival…

- Je ne pensais pas à Beale Street. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un avec un bar dans une ambiance plus pop-rock ?

- Voire salon de thé… ? ». Sam se retourna en reconnaissant la voix (légèrement moqueuse) de sa sœur : lui et Joyce était venus l'attendre ici en attendant que se termine sa répétition de danse traditionnelle irlandaise. Stacey lui fit une bise accompagnée d'un sourire.

- Un Coca, Stac' ? » Il servit la jeune fille, et reprit : « Ok, je vois : un bar plutôt calme, donc. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Tu as bien le Cocoon Café, sur Madison Avenue : la patronne est très sympa, l'ambiance est plutôt thé et petits gâteaux, et des scènes ouvertes sont régulièrement organisés. Je vais en parler à Emily, la gérante dis à ton amie » (il insista sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Joyce et Stacey) « de t'envoyer une démo, tu iras la porter là-bas !

- Merci, Donnie. »

Une fois le barman reparti vers de nouveaux clients, les filles se penchèrent vers Sam en affichant un air de conspiratrices. Joyce lança les hostilités : « Alors, voila qu'on reparle de la fameuse Rachel Berry…

- Oh hé, c'est bon là ! Je dépanne une amie, c'est tout !

- Et tu l'héberges pendant un mois entier… Très généreux, en effet… »

Sam grignota quelques cacahuètes et soupira : « Enfin, c'est normal ! Elle doit toujours payer son loyer à New-York, je vous signale, alors pas la peine de dépenser en plus une fortune dans un hôtel ici à Memphis, surtout en plein festival !

- Mais que va dire Maman ? ajouta Stacey d'un ton malicieux.

- Inutile de prévenir tout l'Etat… » répondit Sam, un peu agacé. « Mais c'est pas vrai, je peux quand même accueillir une amie sans faire la une du _Daily News_ de Memphis, merci bien !

- C'est dommage, je pensais justement l'annoncer à l'antenne demain soir en début d'émission… !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Joyce… »

Stacey prit son frère par les épaules. « Allez Sammy, te vexe pas ! C'est juste que… » Elle s'interrompit, cherchant les mots justes, « … elle t'a redonné le sourire, c'est tout ! ».

Sam finit sa bière, et marmonna : « Reprendre contact avec les ex-New Directions m'a remonté le moral. C'est complètement différent. »

Les filles acceptèrent de changer de sujet, mais Sam voyait bien à leur sourire en coin qu'elles n'étaient absolument pas convaincues par ses explications.

En sortant du bar, il lut aussi discrètement que possible le dernier sms de Rachel. Décidemment, la voix rauque de Ryan Bingham lui avait fait un sacré effet.

_Je vais me coucher : répétitions intensives demain ! On pourra aller voir son concert pendant Memphis in May ? S'il te plait S'il te plait S'il te plait S'il te plait D : D :D :D : ?_

_xxx_

_Rachel_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_**

_New York – 6 mars 2012_

Alors que la troupe de _Meet Me in St Louis_ reprenait difficilement son souffle après une séance épuisante de répétitions de « The trolley song », Ethan, qui jouait le rôle du voisin du personnage qu'interprétait Rachel, déclara d'un ton solennel : « James Atta-Bolden est un tyran. Voila, c'est dit. »

Rachel rit, avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau puis de répondre avec sagesse : « Oui, mais c'est notre metteur en scène, alors il faut faire avec ! »

Ethan renifla avec mépris, et finit par dire à contrecœur : « Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison… ». Ils regardèrent un moment le responsable des décors et son équipe qui prenait des mesures sur la scène du George Gershwin Theater. Ethan continua d'un air réjoui : « Hâte aux quatre semaines de relâche en mai, en tout cas. Oui je sais, travailler sur une telle pièce est une chance, Atta-Bolden est un génie, blablabla, mais franchement il est insupportable en période de rodage du spectacle. Après, tu verras, ça ira mieux… En tout cas, sur _Gipsy_ ça s'est passé comme ça : une fois que les négociations avec les financeurs sont bouclées, et qu'il sait exactement quel budget il aura, il est beaucoup plus détendu. »

Rachel espérait que son partenaire avait raison, car pour l'instant Atta-Bolden était si exigeant que plusieurs danseurs étaient littéralement terrorisés et que Rose, qui interprétait la mère d'Esther Smith (le personnage de Rachel), avait fini par le traiter de « nazi » en pleine répétition. Tout en reprenant ses étirements, Rachel soupira : « Pas de vacances pour moi, je vais à Memphis travailler mon accent du Sud…

- Ouh la la, Memphis ! Je ne t'envie pas…

- Tout le monde ne peut pas imiter à la perfection les différents accents des Etats autour du Mississippi… fit Rachel d'un ton pincé.

- J'ai un ex originaire de l'Idao. Un mormon. Il m'a appris à reconnaître tous les accents du Sud.

- Oui mais… attends, un MORMON ? »

Ethan eut un grand rire, et ajouta avec un clin d'œil : « Oui, il était plutôt libéré pour un ultra-religieux… ». Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la scène, il s'étira et demanda : « Pourquoi le Tennessee et pas le Missouri, d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai un ami là-bas…

- Oh oh ! Quel genre d'ami ?

- Ben, un ami, c'est tout.

- Il est mignon ?

- Il ne joue pas pour ton équipe, Ethan !

- Quelle charmante expression, j'adore !

- C'est un copain de lycée. Période Glee Club.

- Oh mais tu m'as montré quelques vidéos, je me souviens. C'est le mignon petit brun ?

- Il y avait pas mal de mignons petits bruns ! » fit Rachel en riant. « Non, c'est le blond.

- OHHHHHHHH ! » roucoula Ethan, s'attirant un regard réprobateur du metteur en scène qui venait de houspiller sévèrement un danseur. « Bien joué, Berry !

- Mais arrête, voyons ! » répondit Rachel avec dignité, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir les habituels reproches de James, qui de rage après le danseur venait de donner un coup de poing dans un arbuste en plastique. Evoquer son séjour chez Sam devrait donc encore attendre un petit moment.

Pendant sa pause de midi, elle rejoignit Tina pour un rapide déjeuner au Candle Café. Elle lui demanda en riant comment elle devait l'appeler désormais : Chang, Cohen-Chang-Chang, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… Tina lui dit dans un sourire que cela lui était égal. De retour de sa lune de miel en République dominicaine, elle avait une mine superbe. Lorsque leur commande arriva, Rachel se mit à évoquer les répétitions du spectacle et se décida à rapporter, mine de rien et d'un ton détaché, les remarques d'Ethan. « Il faut croire que même en 2017, une fille qui va dormir chez un ami, cela reste toujours suspect ! » protesta-t-elle, plantant avec rage sa fourchette dans sa tourte aux légumes.

Tina eut un sourire : «Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça… C'est juste que tu ne parles jamais de garçons ! Alors, il ne faut pas s'étonner que ça fasse réagir tes amis…

- Comme quoi, on ne sort jamais des années lycées : rumeurs rumeurs rumeurs !

- Tu n'étais pas la dernière, au lycée, à t'intéresser aux ragots !"

Rachel ignora sciemment la remarque de Tina. « En plus, l'info risque d'être bien vite déformée. Bientôt toute la troupe va penser que j'ai un amoureux cow-boy de rodéo !

- Ouh la la, maintenant j'ai l'image mentale qui se dessine devant mes yeux, c'est assez drôle en effet, merci ! » Elle se servit un peu d'eau et remarqua incidemment : « Toi et Sam, vous avez l'air de vous bien entendre… »

Rachel la considéra d'un air soupçonneux. Tina lâcha un rire. « Détends-toi Rach', pourquoi tu réagis au quart de tour dès que le nom de Sam est prononcé ?

- C'est que… ». Rachel soupira. « J'aime bien Sam. C'est un ami. Un AMI, j'insiste ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… Tu sais, mes seules relations amoureuses sérieuses remontent justement à l'époque du Glee Club. En fait, il s'agit de mon histoire avec Finn, puisqu'on ne peut pas parler de véritable relation avec Puck. Je n'ai pas envie d'être… la fille qui ne peut vivre dans le passé, qui n'avance qu'en terrain conquis, qui évolue uniquement avec des gens qu'elle connaît.

- Tu as peur qu'on pense cela de toi ?

- Oui. » répondit Rachel avec franchise. « C'est pas que je ne veux pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je vis à New York, ma vie c'est Broadway : je rencontre des gens formidables tous les jours.

- Je ne te suis pas trop… » avoua Tina. « Tu penses qu'en allant vers Sam, on va te prendre pour la fille qui cherche à se caser par défaut avec un ami ? »

Rachel considéra Tina avec surprise. « Hé bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu manques de franc-parler… Mais oui, c'est un peu ça.

- Tu sais, personne ne te juge, Rachel… Ne le prends pas mal, mais tout le monde est trop occupé à vivre sa propre vie ! »

Elle médita un moment les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Peut-être qu'elle se posait trop de questions. Après tout, à part quelques sous-entendus pas méchants, personne ne l'avait vraiment interrogé sur le fait qu'elle aille chez Sam.

« Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un… » finit-elle par dire, sur le ton de la défensive.

Tina lui fit un sourire, posa sa fourchette et dit tranquillement : « Mais parfois, cette personne – qui qu'elle soit, te trouve quand même… »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Vol New York – Memphis, 30 avril 2017_

" Mesdames et messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente vers l'aéroport de Memphis, Tennessee. Il est 17h25 heure local. La température extérieure est de 21°. Nous espérons que vous avez effectué un agréable voyage et… »

Tandis que l'hôtesse déroulait son discours impeccablement rôdé, Rachel jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son sac à main. Dans son agenda était déjà noté le premier rendez-vous avec un professeur de diction, qu'elle avait eu au téléphone il y a deux jours. James avait insisté pour qu'elle rencontre le meilleur spécialiste des accents du Tennessee, qui enseignait également la linguistique à l'université. Rachel se demandait bien comment on pouvait se spécialiser dans les accents du Sud des Etats-Unis, mais après tout, si cela pouvait la rendre meilleure sur scène, elle n'avait pas à hésiter une seconde. « C'est le seul but du voyage ! » se dit-elle avec conviction. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de revoir Sam. Tina n'avait pas tort, tout deux s'étaient rapprochés, d'une certaine façon. Elle continuait d'écouter son émission dès qu'elle le pouvait, bercée dans un demi-sommeil par la voix de Sam, et parfois réveillée au milieu de la nuit par une étrange mélodie country issue de la programmation nocturne de WBMI, parce qu'elle avait laissé la radio allumée. Ils s'appelaient au téléphone de temps en temps, elle entendait Sam accorder sa guitare à l'autre bout du fil tandis qu'il lui racontait les dernières frasques de Max au studio (l'approche de Memphis in May et de son traditionnel Barbecue Cooking Contest qui agrémentait à sa manière les différents concours musicaux le rendait d'humeur particulièrement facétieuse), ou qu'il lui parlait de Stacey et de ses progrès en danse traditionnelle irlandaise (« Oui, je sais, c'est étonnant comme choix ! » disait Sam en riant). Elle lui faisait écouter le bruit de la circulation new-yorkaise qui parvenait jusqu'aux fenêtres de son petit studio, ou lui expliquait les complexes exercices de chants auxquels elle devait se soumettre. Oui, évidemment, des liens s'étaient crées. En regardant par le hublot l'avion atterrir sur la piste, Rachel se dit cependant que son objectif premier était de progresser dans la maîtrise de ce fichu accent. Et pas autre chose.

Bien qu'on ne soit pas à New York, les procédures pour sortir de l'aéroport restaient compliquées. Surtout que Sam avait accepté que Rachel vienne avec son chat Honey, ce qui corsait encore un peu plus les opérations. Après avoir récupéré sa valise rose, et prit sous son bras le panier contenant un Honey terrifié après des heures dans une soute d'avion, Rachel arriva tant bien que mal dans le hall de l'aéroport. La foule était dense, les derniers participants au festival cherchant eux aussi à quitter l'aéroport : des bluesmen, des instruments diverses, des rires résonnaient dans l'immense bâtiment. Il faisait presque chaud. Rachel s'arrêta pour essuyer quelques perles de sueur sur son front, et aperçu Sam. Elle avança vers lui, et sans réfléchir le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Et là, l'évidence la frappa. « Tu es vraiment mal barrée, ma fille… » se dit-elle, son menton contre l'épaule de Sam. « Reprends-toi ! » pensa-t-elle, se détachant de Sam et lui confiant sa valise.

Sam lui donna son bras, et lui dit : « Bienvenue à Memphis, Miss Berry ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Gleeks!

Comme je l'avais indiqué, je dois ralentir mon rythme de publication, hélas, mais je reste attachée à cette histoire et j'espère que vous aussi!

Merci pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10

« C'est quoi son nom ?

- Honey. »

Sam eut un sourire, et ouvrit la cage posée sur la banquette arrière de sa vieille Chevrolet Camaro bleu marine. « Il est sage ?

- C'est un peu tard pour poser la question ! » répondit Rachel en riant, alors que le chat sortait timidement de la cage pour commencer à explorer la banquette arrière.

Sam laissa à son tour échapper un gloussement tout en s'installant à la place du conducteur. « J'aime vivre dangereusement. ». Rachel pouffa à nouveau de rire, tandis que Honey tentait déjà de rejoindre l'avant de la voiture pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et dit : « Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des voitures pareilles !

- Elle est collector, c'est vrai ! Pas dans le sens où elle vaut très chère, mais bon, je l'aime bien. »

Rachel eut un sourire amusé. Les mecs et leur voiture, décidément…

Sam alluma la radio, et commenta les rues qu'ils traversaient.

« Alors c'est ça Memphis la nuit ?! ». Rachel colla presque son nez sur la vitre. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé. En termes de déplacements, sa vie se résumait à des allers-retours Lima-New York. Avec _Meet Me In St Louis_, ce serait sa première véritable tournée. Elle n'avait jamais visité le Sud des Etats-Unis.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la Grosse Pomme… mais ça a son charme. » commenta Sam, qui observait sa passagère du coin de l'œil, elle-même absorbée par le spectacle des premiers concerts de rue improvisés partout dans la ville. La foule était déjà dense, alors que le festival ne commençait que le lendemain.

« C'est si… exotique ! » s'enthousiasma Rachel.

Sam eut un rire franc. « Ne dis pas ça comme cela à ton prof de diction, il va penser que tu nous prends pour des sauvages.

- Oh mais je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas ! » s'exclama-t-elle à toute vitesse en cherchant Sam du regard.

Il la rassura d'un sourire. « Je sais, Rach' ». Elle sentit son cœur flancher. « O misère, je suis vraiment mal barrée » pensa-t-elle à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre.

Sur les ondes de WBMI, elle reconnut la voix de Joyce, ce qui lui offrit une distraction bienvenue : « Et voila nous y sommes presque, demain c'est le coup d'envoi de Memphis in May, notre moment préféré de l'année ! Habitants de notre belle cité, touristes habitués ou petits nouveaux, bienvenus dans le berceau du blues ! Beale Street, que j'aperçois depuis les fenêtres de ce studio, est déjà noire de monde, ce qui est de bons augures pour la fréquentation du festival. La grille des programmes est bien sûr chamboulée pour ce mois de mai : à partir de 21 heures, Sam Evans et moi » (Rachel poussa un cri enthousiaste, tandis que Sam fit un signe modeste de la main) « serons en direct du festival et des différents événements, en alternance un soir sur deux. Je commence demain, Sam sera avec vous après-demain, etc. : vous avez compris chers auditeurs ! L'idée est bien sûr de vous faire vivre les émotions du festival, à tout moment ! Mais laissez vos animateurs profiter d'une soirée sur deux de libre au festival… » Joyce se tut deux secondes, avant d'ajouter d'un ton malicieux « qui sait, peut-être en galante compagnie… »

Sam faillit lâcher son volant de surprise. « JOYCE ! » grommela-t-il entre ses dents, furieux. Il évita de regarder Rachel, en ajoutant à voix basse : « Désolé, ils sont un peu lourdingues en ce moment…

- C'est pas grave… » répondit-elle doucement, les yeux fixés sur Honey qui ronronnait de plus belle.

Joyce continuait de parler avec entrain depuis les studios de WBMI. « Alors avant de plonger dans un mois de rock et de blues endiablé, j'ai envie d'un peu de douceur ce soir, en compagnie d'un de nos plus illustres artistes ayant débutés ici, à Memphis. C'est Nat King Cole, avec « For All We Know ». Une pensée ce soir avec ce titre à tous les amoureux, actuels ou futurs. Car comme le dit Nat : _So love me tonight / tomorrow was made for some / Tomorrow may never come for all we know_…"

Sam s'abstint de tout commentaire, maudissant intérieurement Joyce, mais son expression s'adoucit quand il entendit Rachel dire d'un ton rêveur : « Mes pères adorent cette chanson… ». Sous les lumières colorées de Beale Street, ils écoutèrent en silence la chanson, avant de tourner en direction de Linden Avenue, où se trouvait l'appartement de Sam.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sam prit la valise de Rachel, cette dernière tenant fermement Honey dans ses bras, et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit immeuble de briques rouges où vivait Sam. Sortant ses clefs, Sam eut un léger sourire et marmonna : « Ce n'est pas le grand luxe » avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Rachel lâcha son chat qui s'empressa d'aller faire le tour de l'appartement, puis se releva pour observer son nouvel environnement pour un mois. Le soleil couchant projetait une lumière douce sur des murs crèmes. Une enseigne néant à proximité diffusait également une lumière rouge continue. Aux murs de la pièce principale, des affiches promotionnelles de WBMI qui dataient, à première vuen des années 40 à 60, et de Memphis in May. Un vieux canapé vert émeraude, sur lequel était posée une guitare. Une petite cuisine américaine. Sam posa la valise rose et dit d'un ton d'excuse : « J'ai une pièce à vivre et une chambre. Tu peux prendre la chambre, tu seras mieux qu'ici…

- Oh non Sam, tu ne vas pas me laisser ta chambre pendant tout un mois ! s'indigna Rachel

- Tu sais, je rentre tard de la radio, tu seras plus tranquille.

- Mais…

- C'est décidé ! » fit-il d'une voix ferme. Elle ne sut que répondre. Honey choisit ce moment pour pousser un miaulement sonore devant la porte fermée de la chambre. « Tu vois ?! » dit Sam avec malice, « Et les chats ont toujours raison ! »

Rachel poussa un soupir résigné. « OK… ».

Elle s'avança vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte, remarquant immédiatement les photos sur la commode en bois sombre. La famille de Sam. Elle remarqua que sur les photos les plus récentes, Sam et sa mère semblaient marqués, fatigués. Stacey, bien qu'ayant énormément grandi, avait réussi à garder ses yeux pétillants.

« Tu peux les enlever, si tu veux. Si elles te gênent. ». Rachel sursauta et se tourna vers Sam, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, une expression neutre sur le visage.

« Jamais je ne ferais ça… ». Elle-même fut étonnée de l'assurance de sa voix. Elle sourit à Sam, qui lui rendit la pareille. « On va fêter ton arrivée ? Juste un dîner, tu dois être épuisée.

- C'est vrai. » En vérité, elle appréhendait son rendez-vous avec le professeur de linguistique. Et surtout l'émotion tenace qui lui collait au cœur depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied à Memphis. Oh non, surtout pas ça, Rachel Berry. « Allons-y ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Il était environ 21 heures lorsqu'ils entrèrent au Rum Boogie Café. Donnie le barman eut un sourire de pur ravissement en les voyait franchir le seuil. « BIENVENUS ! » cria-t-il, un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Rachel regardait la décoration avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Donnie, voici Rachel, Rachel…

- ENCHANTE ! ». Sam soupira de résignation en voyant Donnie, sous le charme, prêt à faire une révérence devant une Rachel abasourdie. « Allez sur la banquette du fond, vous serez plus tranquilles pour dîner ! ». Tout en guidant Rachel il fit un clin d'œil peu discret à Sam. Il leur tendit immédiatement des menus et avait déjà son carnet de commande à la main.

« Euh… » Rachel regarda Sam d'un air un peu perdu. Il comprit tout de suite son interrogation. La cuisine du Sud n'était pas forcément la plus végétarienne. « Des beignets de tomates pour Miss Berry, et une escalope de dinde marinée aux épices maison pour moi. Ca ne te gêne pas que je mange de la viande devant toi ?

- Non.

On fait comme ça, Donnie. Merci ! »

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le voyage de Rachel, bercés par la musique blues discrète que le barman avait mis. Une fois les plats servis, Sam demanda : « Que veux-tu faire à Memphis, Rach' ?

- Apprendre l'accent. » répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Elle rougit devant le regard perçant et amusé de Sam.

« Seulement ? Tu n'es pas une pub pour l'office de tourisme !

- Désolée… En fait je ne sais pas trop ce qu'i voir, avec les répétitions j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de faire des recherches. Mais tu vas sûrement me montrer ce qu'i faire.

Bien sûr. Les touristes viennent ici pour voir Graceland, la maison d'Elvis. Tu as le port situé tout le long du Mississippi, cela fait de belles promenades. Beale Street bien sûr, avec tous ses bars et ses musiciens. Le Sun Studios, où Elvis et tant d'autres ont débuté...

- C'est vraiment une ville marquée par la musique !

- Beaucoup ont commencé ici : Elvis, BB King, Jerry Lee Lewis, Johnny Cash… mais aussi Tina Turner … ou Justin Timberlake."

Rachel éclata de rire. "Tu dis ça pour me faire marcher!

- Non non. Il est vraiment de Memphis. »

Donnie s'empressa d'arriver pour débarrasser leurs assiettes, et leur offrir une glace maison. « Profitez-en les enfants, avec le début de Memphis in May demain j'aurais plus le temps de vous offrir un service personnalisé ! ».

Rachel attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour pencher la tête vers Sam : « Je ne peux plus reculer, il faut que je te pose la question. » Sam haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, en fait, Memphis in May ?! »

Sam sourit, et Rachel baissa la tête, dans ce geste qu'il trouvait si innocent. Et adorable. Oh non Sam, ne prends pas ce chemin, pensa-t-il précipitamment. « Pour résumer, c'est une sorte d'immense festival qui depuis 1977 célèbre, via différentes activités, l'héritage culturel de la ville.

- Différentes activités ? répéta Rachel, qui semblait un peu perdue.

- Art musical, art culinaire… » précisa Sam en souriant, avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Il continua : « Quatre événements majeurs ont lieu. Le premier week-end, c'est le festival de musique de rue de Beale Street, qui est organisée dans le parc au pied de Beale Street, le Tom Lee Park. Il réunit à la fois des jeunes artistes locaux débutants, et des groupes et chanteurs plus confirmés qui clôturent le festival le dimanche soir.

- Ryan Bingham ? fit Rachel alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

- Ryan Bingham. Entre autres. » confirma Sam avec un clin d'œil. « Le lundi qui suit commence _International Week _: chaque année un pays est choisi, et la ville organise toute une série d'animations autour de sa culture, son histoire, etc.

- Je vois. C'est chouette !

_- International Week_ est un vrai événement pour les écoliers, collégiens et lycéens : tous les établissements scolaires participent à l'organisation. Ca permet vraiment de se plonger dans une autre culture. C'est comme ça que Stacy a découvert la danse irlandaise, pendant l'International Week en 2015 consacrée à l'Irlande…

- Et cette année, c'est… ?

- La Suisse !

- Oh ! » Rachel eut un nouveau sourire. Une semaine sur la culture suisse ?! Bah, pourquoi pas ?

« Et évidemment, après c'est le championnat du monde de cuisson sur barbecue… »

Rachel manqua d'avaler sa glace de travers. « PARDON ?! ». Elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa serviette, sentant le fou rire arriver.

« Ne te moque pas, femme ! » gronda Sam en affichant un air faussement menaçant. « Sache que le barbecue de Memphis se distingue par la seule présence de porc. »

Rachel se sentait perplexe. « Euh, c'est… bien, je suppose… ? » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Je te taquine ! » fit simplement Sam. « C'est la plus grande compétition de cuisson de barbecue du monde, spécialisé dans le porc. » (Rachel se mordit la lèvre et essaya d'afficher sur son visage son air le plus concerné. Une compétition de cuisson de viande ?! Non mais vraiment….) « Il y a plus de 250 équipes présentes…

- Hein ?!

- … et plus de 100 000 personnes assistent à la compétition…

- Quoi ?!

- Ca fait en tout une affluence équivalente à celle du festival lors du premier week-end. »

Whaou. C'était inattendu.

« Je te passe les détails, car tu as plusieurs épreuves… Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel Rachel Berry, je t'ai vu ! » Rachel eut un sourire timide, espérant se faire pardonner. « Les vainqueurs peuvent gagner entre 300 et 10000 $ !

- Je crois que je vais cesser d'être végétarienne, à ce prix-là !

- Tu peux toujours cuisiner la viande sans la goûter… »

Rachel eut une grimace de dégoût, qui fit sourire Sam. « Le reste du temps, tu as des concerts de rue un peu partout dans la ville. Des activités annexes plus ou moins liés à la musique : tu as le tournoi de golf de St Jude par exemple. » Rachel leva les bras en signe d'incompréhension : un tournoi de golf ?! « Le dernier week-end, c'est le _Sunset Symphony_, encore sur la scène du Tom Lee Park : c'est un festival de musique classique. Tu as aussi un feu d'artifice pour clore Memphis in May. »

Sam eut l'espace d'un instant des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui amusa Rachel au plus haut point. Elle était heureuse de retrouver le Sam un peu enfantin qu'elle avait connu il y a bien longtemps.

Il la sortit de sa rêverie. « Je t'ai convaincue de rester alors ?

- Evidemment, idiot !

- Crois-moi, le concours de barbecue, il faut le voir pour le croire ! »

Son enthousiasme était communicatif, et Rachel eut soudainement hâte de voir des groupes folkloriques suisses et des gens déguisés en cochon préparer leur barbecue en chantonnant.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Ton rendez-vous est à quelle heure, demain ? » demanda Sam en étouffant un bâillement. Il était presque de minuit, ils étaient sur le canapé de Sam et venait de prendre une tisane (apportée par Rachel depuis New-York. « C'est excellent pour le sommeil, Sam ! »).

« 10 heures, à l'université.

- Je t'accompagnerai. C'est assez grand comme bâtiment… » se justifia-t-il vaguement.

Elle prit Honey dans ses bras, en disant : « Bon… bonne nuit, Sam. Et merci. Pour tout. »

Il haussa les épaules et sourit. Elle se pencha pour lui faire une bise sur la joue, puis s'éloigna rapidement vers la chambre. Sam soupira, défit le canapé-lit et s'effondra presque immédiatement sur le matelas, les yeux levés vers le plafond illuminé par à-coups par l'enseigne au néon rouge d'en face.

Cela promettait d'être un mois étrange.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tout ceux qui passent par ici,_

_Un nouveau chapitre de Memphis in May, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Je vois via les stats qu'il y a un peu de passage, mais comme j'ai peu de reviews bah je sais pas trop si c'est juste très mauvais ou si c'est juste la flemme de laisser un petit mot (que j'ai moi aussi parfois, j'avoue!)! M'enfin, c'est le lot de la plupart des auteurs de fics donc voila, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira!_

_Alors je précise que la partie sur l'accent du Missouri, je l'ai totalement inventé. J'ai essayé de me renseigner, comme pour la majorité des éléments de cet fic, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, alors vive l'imagination! Comme j'imagine que peu d'entre vous sont des spécialistes des accents sudistes, je pense que vous serez indulgents..._

_BONNE LECTURE_

Chapitre 11

_Memphis, Tennessee – 1er mai 2017, 9h08_

Une délicieuse odeur de café chaud emplit soudain ses narines, accompagnée d'une très légère note de parfum aux accents vanillés. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger « Mmmmm » s'échapper de ses lèvres, alors que commençait à s'y dessiner un sourire. Excellente façon de démarrer la journée.

Une petite voix se fit entendre. « Sam ? »

- Il dort… » répondit-il en bâillant, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait décidemment plus l'habitude de se lever aussi tôt. Tâtonnant au hasard sur le matelas pour récupérer sa montre, il trouva Honey roulé en boule dans un coin de couette, ronronnant légèrement sous la caresse impromptue de Sam. Décidemment, ce n'était pas un matin habituel.

Il entendit le rire léger de Rachel. « Je peux peut-être te réveiller avec la promesse d'un bon café et d'une brioche… ? »

Sam consentit à ouvrir un œil. « Brioche ? » répéta-t-il, une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

« Faite ce matin, je suis passée au magasin sur Vance Avenue. ». Rachel était vêtue d'une jolie robe à fleurs et semblait déborder d'énergie.

Il eut un rire franc et se redressa légèrement en se frottant les yeux. « Tu connais déjà le quartier alors que tu es arrivée hier ?! Rachel Berry, vous êtes pas croyable ! ».

Rachel, occupée à lui verser une tasse de café, haussa les épaules en souriant. « J'ai toujours été une lève-tôt. ». Il savait qu'elle disait vrai. A l'époque du lycée c'était déjà le cas, ce qu'il trouvait alors un peu flippant et pas vraiment normal. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était contre. Il trouva enfin sa montre, et ouvrit des yeux ronds en observant l'heure.

« En même temps, 9h08, c'est pas si tôt ! Merde, j'avais prévu de me lever plus tôt, désolé Rachel…

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà pris tous les renseignements pour me prendre à la fac, nous sommes dans les temps. » répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Elle s'approcha de Sam pour lui apporter son mug de café. Conscient d'être en boxer (« La classe, Sammy ! » pensa-t-il avec amertume), il remonta pudiquement la couette en se redressant, l'oreiller calé contre le mur. Rachel sembla ne pas noter son geste et sortit un carnet rose de son sac posé sur la table basse. Une bouffée de parfum vanillé parvint à nouveau au nez de Sam. C'est donc elle qui sentait si bon ? Il prit une gorgée de café et se donna mentalement une belle baffe pour chasser cette pensée. Bon Dieu, le célibat devait vraiment commencer à lui peser, s'il se mettait à avoir de telles idées sur Rachel Berry. Elle était mignonne. Belle, même. Mais enfin, c'était Rachel et...

D'une manière tout à fait bienvenue, elle interrompit le train des pensées de Sam en récitant l'itinéraire qu'elle avait vérifié via Internet. « Si tu prends ta douche dans… » (elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) « deux minutes, nous avons tout à fait le temps d'attraper ce bus-ci, en bas de ta rue ...» (elle désigna le plan qu'elle avait dessiné sur son carnet. En couleur.) « et d'arriver à l'université avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance. Parfait pour trouver le bâtiment sans risquer d'être en retard ! ».

Sam eut un sourire. « Ca tombe bien, j'aime beaucoup prendre mon café dans la salle de bain, en me préparant ! Euh, si tu permets…

- Oh, bien sûr… ! ». Rachel se retourna pour faire face à la fenêtre, tandis que Sam s'enroulait avec dignité dans sa couette pour rejoindre la douche. Bien que délogé sans ménagement, Honey se frotta à ses jambes. « J'espère vraiment que je ne te perturbe pas trop… » continua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, Sam dit du ton le plus dégagé qu'il put adopter : « Hey, ne dis pas ça, je suis ravi de t'avoir ici! Et ça me fait plaisir de t'aider ! A quoi servent les amis, hein ? ».

Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain pour pousser un profond soupir et se mordre la lèvre. Il lui fallait vraiment mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et vite. Les choses allaient rapidement devenir bizarres, voire carrément ambiguës, si elle ne retrouvait pas le contrôle. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore accro, juste un peu … troublée. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce qu'il lui avait appris sur son passé. Une envie de le protéger, d'effacer la peine. Peut-être était-elle célibataire depuis trop longtemps… et, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était… oui, beau (elle avait bien failli tomber à la renverse ce matin, en tombant sur un Sam endormi, torse nu et enroulé autour de sa couette. Ce n'était pas son genre d'accorder de l'importance à ces choses-là, mais… juste… whaou. Elle avait rougi et s'était précipité dehors pour trouver une occupation un peu plus appropriée.). Ou alors était-ce encore une preuve de son immaturité émotionnelle et son incapacité à avoir des relations amoureuses en dehors du Glee Club ? Elle grimaça à cette idée. N'avait-elle rien apprit en 5 ans ? Des fois, et malgré le soutien de Quinn et de Tina, elle avait définitivement l'impression de stagner. Oui, les années New Directions avaient été formidables, mais peut-être devait-elle passer à autre chose ?

Honey grattait à la porte de la salle de bain, espérant visiblement rejoindre Sam. Elle se dirigea vers lui, se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui lança : « Ne t'attache pas trop à Sam. On est là que pour un mois. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

_Memphis, Tennessee – Université de Memphis; 1er mai 2017, 9h55_

Devant l'entrée du bâtiment B7 de l'Université de Memphis, Rachel et Sam étudiaient le plan de répartition des salles. « Bureau 152… C'est là ! ». Rachel se tourna vers Sam avec un sourire. « D'après nos échanges de mails, chaque séance devrait durer deux heures.

- Combien de cours par semaine, déjà ?

- Quatre. »

Sam poussa un sifflement admiratif, et prit son plus bel accent du Sud : « Avec ça tu devrais sonner plus authentique que le King ! ».

Elle lui tira la langue mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Le but n'est pas non plus de chanter _Meet me in St Louis _à la sauce Elvis… ». Elle gravit deux marches en direction de l'entrée. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, en attendant ? ».

Sam s'étira. « Je sais pas trop. Réfléchir à ce qui pourrait t'intéresser pendant ton séjour, je suppose. On se retrouve pour déjeuner, ici, et puis on pourrait aller se promener sur les bords du Mississippi… ». Il lança un regard à Rachel, un peu incertain de sa réaction. Proposer à une fille qui habite New York de se balader sur les rives d'un fleuve certes mythique, mais qui du côté de Memphis n'a rien de très joli, ce n'était sans doute pas l'idéal. Sam fit une légère grimace. Vois les choses en face, mec. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose en commun. Rachel sentit l'hésitation de Sam, et lui toucha le bras avec douceur quelques secondes. « C'est parfait ! ». Elle décida alors de jouer à fond la carte de la touriste yankee. « On verra un de ces espèces de bateaux à roue, comme dans les films ? ».

Sam eut un sourire. « On les trouve plutôt du côté de la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais bon, qui sait, peut-être ?! ».

Il paraissait plus sûr de lui. « Ouf ! » pensa-t-elle avec soulagement, avant de rajuster son gilet et vérifier que sa robe n'était pas trop froissée. « Ca va, comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle machinalement.

« Très… euh, bien, enfin, c'est joli ». Il se maudit en silence. Jolie sortie, Sammy… « Parfaite pour apprendre le plus bel accent du monde ! ». Rachel leva vers lui ses grands yeux, qui reflétaient une légère anxiété. « Il ne va pas te manger, Rach' ! On est plus civilisés que tu ne le penses ! ».

Elle émit un léger gloussement. « Rendez-vous à midi ?

- OK ! »

Rachel prit une longue inspiration et rentra dans le bâtiment baigné de soleil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Professeur McCaskill ? »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une véritable crinière poivre-et-sel leva les yeux vers Rachel. Elle nota le Stetson en équilibre sur le porte-manteau. C'était décidemment le signe de ralliement, dans le coin. Dire qu'elle avait toujours pensé que c'était plus ou moins un cliché.

« Miss Berry, j'imagine. ». Ouh la la, cet accent ! Elle se demanda si c'était sa façon de parler au quotidien, ou s'il forçait le trait histoire de l'impressionner. Ses yeux rieurs semblaient indiquer que c'était plutôt la deuxième hypothèse qui s'approchait de la vérité. « Je suis Skip McCaskill, professeur de linguistique, et comédien à mes heures perdues… ». Skip ?! Les parents sont parfois cruels… « Voila pourquoi vous m'intéressez, mademoiselle. J'apprécie de travailler avec des comédiens. En plus, je ne suis pas contre les revenus apportés par ces petits cours particuliers. Sachez que votre argent me permettra en partie de financer les décors de la pièce du club d'art dramatique, qui manque cruellement de budget. Vous venez d'où, Miss ?

- De l'Ohio.

- Hum. Alors vous devez savoir ce que sont les budgets réservés à la culture dans les Etats autres que ceux de New York et de Californie. A savoir à peu près rien. »

Elle sourit. Il était plutôt sympathique, fantaisie capillaire mise à part. Il se leva et reprit son discours. « L'accent de St Louis est l'accent le plus rependu dans l'Etat du Missouri. On peut considérer, pour schématiser, qu'il est à mi-chemin entre l'accent du nord de l'Arkansas et l'accent de l'ouest du Tennessee. Vous n'avez donc pas sonné à la mauvaise porte, Miss Berry. Je suis de Collierville, voyez-vous. ». Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur en voyant que Rachel n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il aurait pu inventer un nom complètement improbable, il aurait eu le même effet. « Dans l'ouest de l'Etat, Miss. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en marmonnant un vague « Ah… ». Que répondre ?!

« Ca veut dire que je peux vous apprendre ce que vous cherchez. » ajouta-t-il tranquillement. Il prit un marqueur et inscrivit _Les bases de la maîtrise de l'accent du Sud_sur le tableau blanc. « L'important, Miss Berry, c'est de trouver le bon rythme. Nous parlons la même langue, croyez-moi. La principale différence, c'est le rythme imprimé à la phrase. En dehors de quelques particularités de prononciation, bien sûr… ». Rachel sortit son carnet rose et commença à recopier les instructions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé des New Directions lors de leur balade de l'après-midi. Les bons moments, mais aussi les déceptions, petites ou grandes. Rachel fut sur le point de poser deux-trois questions sur lui et sa famille, mais se souvenant des événements de décembre elle décida, « pour une fois ! » se dit-elle, de se retenir. Le sujet Mercedes, par contre, vient sur le tapis assez naturellement, tout comme le fait de parler de Finn ne posa pas de problème.

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » avait alors demandé Rachel, assise dans l'herbe à côté de Sam, sur une rive ensoleillée du Mississippi. Les rires des enfants et les exclamations des touristes qui se promenaient masquèrent en partie, du moins elle l'espérait, sa gêne de poser une question pareille.

Sam joua un instant avec un brin d'herbe. « En ce moment ? Non.

- Oh ! ». Rachel se demanda comment rebondir après une réponse aussi succincte, et opta pour le silence. Elle sourit en voyant un bateau à roue s'approcher doucement et glisser sur le fleuve. Cette région était décidemment surprenante.

De façon assez inattendue, Sam reprit la parole. « Après Mercedes, … Disons que j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Avec le recul, je me dis que ces ruptures-là, tu sais, celles qui sont provoquées en grande partie par la distance, celles qui s'éternisent parce que personne ne veut s'avouer que c'est fini et surtout personne ne veut être celui qui la provoque… Ce sont les pires. »

Rachel hocha la tête. Oh oui, elle voyait. La séparation avec Finn avait été atroce, longue, faite de disputes, de réconciliations, de jalousie et de larmes à répétition. Elle prit le relai de Sam et dit : « Une séparation brutale… Sur le coup c'est pire, mais au moins c'est plus facile de guérir. Et de mettre ça derrière soi. »

Sam tourna la tête vers elle : « Comme toi et Jessie ?

- Comme toi et Quinn ? » répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter.

Il eut un sourire amer, et reporta son attention vers le fleuve. « Bref, Mercedes a fini par me tromper… ». Rachel resta bouche bée sous l'effet du choc, ce qui provoqua un rire de Sam. « Eh ben, on peut dire que j'ai ménagé mon effet de surprise !

- Non mais, c'est… inattendu… Enfin, c'est vrai que je n'avais plus vraiment de contacts avec elle depuis la fin du lycée, mais bon…

- Elle n'allait pas s'en vanter non plus… Et puis, je la comprends. Notre couple, c'était… devenu une comédie. Et depuis, » (il marqua une pause) « la mort de Papa et Stevie, j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais rien de sérieux.

- Moi non plus. » Sauf que tu n'as eu aucune aventure, espèce de menteuse. Rachel se détesta cordialement pour la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais garda une expression neutre.

« Toujours concentrée sur ta carrière, hein ?

- Ou semblant de carrière, plutôt… grommela Rachel

- Hey ! Rôle principal à Broadway ! Ne me dis pas que ça vaut rien !

- J'espère que ça va marcher… »

Sam se leva, et aida Rachel à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Ma main à couper que ça marchera, Rach' ! ». Elle garda son bras sous le sien le reste de la balade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Memphis, Tennessee – locaux de WBMI ; 1er mai 2017, 19h57_

Installés dans la salle réservée aux animateurs, des plats chinois à emporter devant eux sur la large table en bois, Rachel et Sam observaient par la bais vitrée la foule qui se pressait sur Beale Street. Joyce couvrait pour la radio le festival ce soir, et ils entendaient sa voix douce à travers les enceintes disposées dans la salle de pause. Rachel prit ses baguettes. « On est pas vraiment raccord avec l'esprit du festival, niveau nourriture !

- Envie de barbecue, Rach' ?!

- Beurk ! Non merci… ». Elle essaya de prendre son meilleur accent : « J'ai encore des efforts à faire pour devenir une vraie fille du Missouri ! »

Sam lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « C'est si minable ?! »

Sam parut chercher ses mots. « Il y a du mieux ! » finit-il par dire. « Et puis, c'est déjà mieux que la tentative de Rory de prendre l'accent portoricain pour _West Side Story_… ». Ils eurent un fou rire d'une bonne minute en se remémorant l'hilarante tentative du pauvre Rory de passer pour un Shark crédible. « Tu as vu la vidéo, alors ?

- Seule erreur de casting d'Artie, je dois dire ! » dit Sam en piochant dans son plat.

Rachel parut réfléchir un moment. « Tu aurais fait un bon Tony, je crois… ». Bien que flatté (OK, TRES flatté), Sam se contenta de répondre nonchalamment : « Je n'étais pas là de toute façon, alors… ».

Il s'empressa de changer de sujet. « Un petit tour dans Beale Street ? »

Rachel se leva sans hésiter. « Je te suis ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

_Memphis, Tennessee - 1er mai 2017, 22h39_

Elle avait connu des événements incroyables à New York. Le rassemblement pour le réveillon du 31 décembre sur Times Square. Les avant-premières sur Broadway. Ces moments où une foule immense se rassemble et où on se sent toute petite. Et paradoxalement plus vivante. Mais ce début de festival sur Beale Street, alors que pourtant le nombre de personnes rassemblées est à peine comparable, l'énergie qui se dégage de chaque rue de Memphis électrisait Rachel. Elle souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, bercée par cette musique si peu familière, le blues, qu'elle découvrait à chaque coin de rue. Elle accepta une bière et s'installa avec Sam sur l'estrade réservée à l'équipe et aux installations de WBMI (« Le carré VIP ! » fit Sam en riant). Un peu en hauteur, assis à l'extrême-gauche de l'estrade, ils observaient la foule à leur pied. « Ca te plait ? » demanda Sam avec le sourire.

« C'est incroyable ! » lâcha-t-elle en réponse, en toute sincérité.

« Et ce n'est que le premier soir ! ».

En croisant le regard de Joyce, celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança son Stetson, qu'elle attrapa à la volée.

Sam l'observa à la dérobée. « Excellent réflexe, Miss Berry ! ».

Les spectateurs flânant dans les rues semblaient s'être rassemblés autour d'un groupe posté à une centaine de mètres de l'installation de la radio. Sam fit un signe à l'assistant réalisateur pour l'inviter à aller voir ce qui plaisait tant au public. Max acquiesça et s'éloigna en direction du rassemblement. « Je me demande ce que c'est… » fit Sam d'un ton rêveur.

Rachel sauta en bas de l'estrade. « Alors allons-y !

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Allez ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe de spectateurs, qui applaudissaient le morceau qui venait de s'achever. L'affluence était telle qu'ils ne distinguaient pas les musiciens. Une nouvelle chanson commençait, et Sam reconnut tout de suite les premières mesures, tout comme la plupart des passants qui s'invitèrent mutuellement à danser. Il se tourna vers Rachel. « Tu danses ?

- Bien sûr. »

En silence, ils commencèrent à tourner au rythme si doux d'une reprise de « Dance me to the end of love » de Leonard Cohen.

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone _

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon _

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of _

_Dance me to the end of love _

_Dance me to the end of love_

Ils ne parlaient pas, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et limitant au minimum le contact visuel avec l'autre, chacun luttant contre ce qu'il sentait arriver, ce sentiment sourd, menaçant, vain car non réciproque.

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born _

_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn _

_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn _

_Dance me to the end of love_

« J'aime cette version… » dit Sam à Rachel, afin de rompre le silence. « Avec cette voix, c'est … ». Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rachel, cherchant son regard. Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis elle comprit et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ils n'eurent qu'à tourner la tête pour apercevoir entre deux Stenton un Puck visiblement d'excellente humeur, qui les salua en levant son verre de bière dans leur direction.

« Ca promet d'être intéressant ! » commenta Sam avec un sourire, tandis que Rachel lâcha le bras de Sam et répondit à Puck d'un signe de la main.


	13. Chapter 13

_HEY!_

_Si j'ai encore quelques lecteurs après cette longue absence (eh oui, le boulot...ça n'aide pas à trouver du temps pour écrire convenablement...), hello! Un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire Samchel, en espérant que ça vous plaise.  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 12

Une fois la chanson finie, Puck adressa un signe de main à la foule qui applaudissait avec enthousiasme et annonça au micro : « Merci de votre accueil ! Notre set est terminé, notre album est disponible au stand « Nouveaux artistes » juste à côté, on laisse place aux Genoese Blues… A plus ! ». Il donna un coup de coude amical au bassiste et en profita pour lui piquer son Stetson, attrapa son verre de bière et sauta avec une élégance assez surprenante au pied de la scène. Il sourit à Sam et Rachel. « Bien le bonsoir, camarades du Glee Club ! » dit-il en guise d'introduction, en faisant une demi-révérence.

« NOAH ! ». Rachel le serra dans ses bras sans hésitation, visiblement ravie.

« La plus belle…

- Flatteur ! ».

Elle rit tout en desserrant son étreinte. Sam, resté en retrait, s'avança pour serrer la main de Puck, qui en avait visiblement décidé autrement : il prit Sam dans ses bras avec une force à couper le souffle, avant de le relâcher aussitôt. Court, mais intense.

« Jamais là où on t'attend, Puckerman !

- Je dérange ?! » répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Rachel et Sam s'empressèrent précipitamment de démentir, _Ohmaisnonpasdutouthein…_ en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Puck eut un sourire goguenard. « Mouais… »

Sam se racla la gorge et enchaîna rapidement : « Alors, tu fais quoi dans le coin ? ».

Puck rajusta son chapeau. « J'ai suivi une fille, bien sûr ! ». Il s'assit en équilibre précaire sur une barrière en métal et continua : « Mia. Guitariste des Geneose Blues. » Ils se retournèrent tout trois en même temps vers la scène où ils aperçurent une petite brune aux cheveux blonds et noirs, une plume colorée dans les cheveux. Elle leur adressa un sourire radieux et Puck lui envoya un baiser. Rachel et Sam échangèrent un regard en réprimant un rire. « Je sais ce que vous pensez. _« Puck amoureux ?! Impossible »_. Mais pourquoi pas, hein ? C'est peut-être la bonne». Il prit une gorgée de bière et annonça avec une fierté non dissimulée : « Ca fait trois semaines… ».

Cette fois-ci Rachel et Sam ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire, mais Sam retrouva un semblant de sérieux en affirmant : « Le début de la sagesse, mec ! », accompagné d'une tape dans le dos.

« Félicitations, Noah ! ».

Puck haussa les épaules, mais paraissait plus amusé que vexé : « Moquez-vous, moquez-vous ! ». Il sauta de la barrière et se frotta les mains. « Après le set de Mia, on va boire un verre ? »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En entrant dans le Rum Boogie Cafe bondé une heure plus tard, ils faillirent se décourager et chercher un autre bar moins fréquenté (soit à cette période de l'année, une denrée rare à Memphis). Mais Donnie se précipita sur eux, et fit apparaître comme par magie une table près de la petite scène installée près du bar. « Ca a du bon d'être VIP, Sam ! » commenta Puck en posant son Stetson (ou plutôt celui de son bassiste) sur la table. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois : Rachel et Sam avaient rapidement fait la connaissance de Mia, une fille amusante et qui paraissait encore plus menue dans le blouson de cuir que Puck lui avait galamment prêté, mais elle s'excusa rapidement pour aller discuter avec plusieurs musiciens qu'elle connaissait. « Elle est du coin ? » demanda Sam en s'installant avec les boissons rapportées du bar.

« Nashville. Elle ne rentre pas souvent, donc elle tient absolument à faire Memphis in May pour revoir ses amis.

- On peut comprendre ça ! »

Ils trinquèrent, alors que la soirée battait son plein à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du bar, où les mélodies des différents groupes amateurs jouant sur les trottoirs de la ville leur parvenaient par bribes. L'ambiance ne pouvait être plus représentative de l'atmosphère de Memphis in May : Sam était ravi de faire découvrir à Rachel et Puck sa ville sous son meilleur jour. Rachel se dépêcha néanmoins de réorienter la conversation : tout cela était bien beau, mais elle avait envie d'avoir le maximum d'infos pour alimenter Tina et Quinn en potins. Avec enthousiasme, elle bombarda Puck de questions sur Mia (« Elle est comptable le jour et guitariste blues le soir ?! Comme c'est intéressant ! »), jusqu'à ce qu'il la menace gentiment de la bâillonner, tandis que Sam éclatait de rire. Ils enchainèrent sur les projets de Rachel, les répétitions de _Meet me in St Louis_, les cours d'accent du Sud (que Puck maîtrisait assez bien : la jalousie qui passa rapidement sur le visage de Rachel, bien qu'elle tenta de la dissimuler, fut une autre source de rigolade).

« Je t'avais dit d'ailleurs que je venais à Memphis ? » demanda Rachel alors que Puck faisait signe à Donnie pour une nouvelle tournée.

- Non.

- Quel hasard ! »

Puck s'éclaircit la gorge et rajouta d'un ton vague : « Artie a dû le mentionner au détour d'une phrase… ». Il observa Sam du coin de l'œil, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ca commençait à sentir le coup monté.

Donnie arriva alors avec les bières, en se frayant avec dextérité un chemin parmi les très nombreux clients, accompagné d'une femme au visage doux et aux cheveux grisonnants. « Sam, Rachel, euh… » (Il hésita, ne sachant le nom de Puck : une fois les introductions faites, ils échangèrent un hochement de tête, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sam et Rachel sans qu'ils sachent vraiment pourquoi) « voici Emily Peers, la gérante du Cocoon Café. Je crois que tu cherches du travail, Rachel… ».

Les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter, et Rachel eut une telle expression de ravissement sur son visage que Sam sentit, presque littéralement, son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bon dieu, c'était pas permis d'avoir de telles expressions : pas des mimiques, non, juste un pur reflet de ses sentiments. C'était attendrissant au possible. En réalisant soudain que Puck le dévisageait, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé, Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il ne devait pas lui-même être très doué pour dissimuler ses propres émotions. Il prit son air le plus innocent et finit son verre d'une traite.

« … c'est une petite scène, mais j'ai quelques dizaines de personnes qui viennent chaque soir, de quoi me permettre de rémunérer les artistes. » Emily sembla hésiter, et dit d'un ton modeste : « Bon, ici ce n'est pas New-York, je ne peux pas non plus assurer le même niveau de salaire… »

Rachel s'empressa de réagir: « Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse, Mme Peers. J'ai juste » (elle soupira, et chercha le mot juste) « besoin de chanter ». Sam se dit qu'elle avait raison : elle avait BESOIN de chanter. Pour Rachel Berry, c'était presque vital, aussi simple et naturel que de respirer.

« Tu nous fait l'honneur d'une chanson ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas…

- Fait pas ta fausse modeste ! » ajouta Puck en la tirant presque par la manche de son gilet. « Il faut bien que tu prouves que tu mérites ta place sur la scène du Coconut Café…

- Cocoon Café ! » corrigea Donnie en remportant les verres vides posés sur la table.

Rachel se leva et lissa machinalement sa jupe (Sam avait noté ce geste, synonyme d'une –très légère nervosité. Franchement, y avait-il un autre mot qu' « adorable » pour qualifier le plus petit de ses tics ? Peu à peu, il commençait à assumer les – très légers sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait désormais). « Showtime ! » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers la scène où un groupe amateur plutôt correct finissait les dernières notes d'une reprise de « Rising High Water Blues ». Avec une pointe de mélancolie, Sam se rappela à tel point son père adorait cette chanson, qu'il chantait d'une voix rauque (et très faux) en faisant frire du poulet dans leur petite cuisine à l'époque où les Evans habitaient dans le Kentucky, Stacey et Stevie hilares assis autour de la table de la cuisine en aidant leur mère à préparer l'assaisonnement. Dwight Evans n'avait pas vraiment connu Rachel Berry, qu'aurait-il dit si Sam l'avait ramené chez lui en tant que (il rougit rien qu'en formulant cette pensée, mais bon, tant pis. Assume, Sammy.) petite-amie ? Sans doute quelque chose du genre « Comment une personne aussi petite peut-elle chanter aussi fort ?! » avant d'ajouter « Mais mignonne, fiston. Mignonne. ». Aurait-il été conquis petit à petit, comme Sam ? Bien sûr, il savait que ce genre d'interrogations n'avait aucun sens, que son père n'était plus là, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de les formuler tout en regardant Rachel monter timidement sur scène et échanger quelques mots avec les musiciens visiblement ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

« Tu comptes te voiler la face combien de temps, Evans ? »

_Nous y voila_, pensa Sam en esquissant un sourire et en se tournant légèrement vers son voisin pour lui faire face. Au moins, on pouvait faire confiance à Puckerman pour ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« On est que tous les deux pour la première fois de la soirée, mec. Il fallait bien que je tente ma chance…

- A propos de quoi, exactement ? »

Puck fit la moue. « Allez, tu sais bien !

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Y'a vraiment des baffes qui se perdent, mais passons. Toi et Rach'.

- … Oui ? »

Sam savait bien que faire l'innocent ne servait à rien, mis à part gagner quelques secondes de répit. Le regard sans concession façon « A moi, on ne la fait pas ! » en face de lui augurait un interrogatoire en règle. Il soupira, et fit signe à Donnie d'apporter une troisième tournée. S'il devait affronter Puck, autant se donner du courage.

« Je suis venu ici pour avoir une petite discussion.

- Et pas pour Memphis in May ?

- Disons que l'occasion s'est présentée grâce à Mia. » Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Et puis, il y a la distillerie Jack Daniel's pas loin, mais on s'éloigne du sujet… ». Il redevient un peu plus sérieux. « Artie m'a prévenu, il a su que Rachel venait ici grâce à Tina.

- Radio Glee fonctionne toujours, à ce que je vois … ». Sam haussa les épaules. « Elle est venue pour perfectionner son accent sudiste, enfin, l'apprendre plutôt… Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait devenir une affaire d'Etat.

- Je viens juste observer par moi-même si ce que croit Artie est vrai.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu es en train de tomber amoureux. »

La franchise de Puck, toujours une valeur sûre. Sam faillit en lâcher le verre de bière que Donnie venait discrètement d'amener. Dit à haute voix, l'affirmation lui paraissait ridicule, insensée. Tomber amoureux de Rachel Berry, cinq ans après son départ des New Directions, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de renouer contact ? C'était impossible.

« PARDON ?!

- Ouais, Artie a parlé de « passer du côté obscur de la force », avant d'ajouter que ce n'était pas contre Rachel qu'il disait ça, juste pour placer une petite référence pop culture. Tu le connais… ». Puck eut un sourire. « Hey, détends-toi, tu ne serais pas le premier à être sous le charme… »

Sam fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire, et se contenta de répéter : «… « sous le charme » ?! Mia doit vraiment te faire de l'effet, je ne te savais pas capable d'un tel vocabulaire romantique… !

- Arrête d'éviter la question !

- Puck, je… Ecoute, il n'est pas question de ça. ». Il marqua une pause. « Pas maintenant.

- AH HA ! ». Puck eut un geste théâtral qui leur attira quelques regards curieux venus des tables voisines. « Tu ne dis pas non ! »

Il décida de jouer la franchise. « Non, je ne dis pas non. Voila. ». A son grand étonnement, cela lui fit un bien fou de l'exprimer à voix haute. « Mais contrairement à certaines rumeurs (et là je ne remercie pas Santana) je ne suis pas un parfait idiot. Ou en tout cas, si je l'étais au bahut, je le suis un peu moins aujourd'hui. Je reconnais que je suis… attiré, par elle, ok. » (Puck hocha la tête, et prit une expression qui semblait dire « Je sais ce que c'est ») « Mais je ne vais pas me bercer d'illusions. Rachel est venue pour un mois dans un but professionnel. Elle VIT pour Broadway. Le Tennessee, c'est exotique pour un mois, mais ça s'arrête là. Sa vie est à New York, la mienne à Memphis, fin de la discussion. Et tu la connais : il n'est pas question d'envisager une histoire d'un mois. Ce n'est pas ce genre de filles…

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais parler comme un pasteur, des fois. Ce « genre de filles » ?! Soit pas si caricatural ! ». Puck avait visiblement décidé de le provoquer. Il se pencha vers lui et dit d'un ton dégagé (et relativement fort) : « Tu veux dire que tu n'envisages pas de plan cul… ?

- PUCK ! » répliqua Sam d'un ton outré, regardant rapidement si Rachel était suffisamment loin, pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle ait pu surprendre cette conversation. « T'es malade, ou quoi ?!

- Rooohhh, ça va. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je connais Rachel. Elle marche aux sentiments. Et toi aussi, M. « Ami-de-Jésus ».

- C'était pas Joe ?

- Ca marche pour toi aussi, Biebster. Bref… ». Puck reprit une gorgée de bière. « … qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, d'ailleurs ? »

Sam fit une moue renfrognée. « Dis pas ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… ». Des souvenirs assez désagréables d'étiquettes collées à l'époque du lycée lui revenaient : Sam Evans, le Finn 2.0. Le numéro 2. Encore, toujours. « Je ne suis pas un substitut de Finn Hudson. »

Puck le considéra un moment, avant de dire lentement : « Si toi, tes opinions, tes sentiments, appelle ça comme tu veux, ont pu évoluer depuis le lycée… pourquoi pas ceux de Rachel ? On a plus 17 ans, mec. »

Sam resta un instant bouche bée. Il avait également oublié dans un coin de sa mémoire à quel point Puck pouvait par moment être extrêmement sensé et percer les gens à jour avec brio.

« Ferme ta bouche de mérou. » dit-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Sérieux, c'est flippant. Et puis regarde qui vient sur scène… ».

Effectivement, c'était l'heure de se taire. Et d'écouter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 23h52

_Salut mec. T'as raison, la saga ND devrait en toute logique connaître un nouvel épisode…_

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 23h53

_JE LE SAVAIS ! C'est officiel ?_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 23h53

_Non, pas encore. Phase de déni._

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 23h54

_Comme tu parles bien ! Ca se voit que t'es prof maintenant…_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 23h55

_Tu comptes me charrier encore longtemps ?_

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 23h57

_Ouais. Sinon, il se passe quoi ?_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 00h04

_SCOOP : Rach' vient de demander à Sam de monter sur scène pour qu'ils chantent un duo. Celui du mariage._

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 00h05

_First day of my life. Sympa. Mais pas très ambiance Memphis in May, non ?_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 00h05

_Je t'expliquerai, mais en gros le but c'est de plaire à la patronne d'un café-concert qui pourrait engager Rachel. Et puis, c'est joué façon blues._

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 00h07

_OK ! Verdict ?_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 00h08

_Verdict ? Le public adore, et y'a une telle alchimie entre eux deux, ç'en est écoeurant._

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 00h08

_Alchimie… :) ?_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 00h10

_Ouais, alchimie. Je lis des bouquins, maintenant. MAIS PUIS TU ME LACHES, A LA FIN ?!_

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 00h11

_Tout doux, Puckerman. T'es trop sensible…_

De : Puck

A : Artie

Reçu à : 00h14

_L'heure du Samchel a sonné, mec !_

De : Artie

A : Puck

Reçu à : 00h16

_AMEN !_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_**

« Il est quelle heure, Sam ? demanda Rachel d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Deux heures… 33. »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Je vais être dans un état pour mon cours, demain…

- Et moi donc, je dois assurer la retransmission du festival sur WBMI, accessoirement… ».

Ils étaient tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture de Mia, qui discutait d'un ton joyeux avec Puck à l'avant en avançant prudemment dans les rues encore encombrées de Memphis.

« Je me suis beaucoup amusée ce soir. » Eclairée par les seules lumières de la ville, ses cheveux en bataille paraissaient presque orangés. Elle était adorable, comme d'habitude. « Je… OH ! ». Elle s'interrompit en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. « Un message… C'est Quinn! ». Elle commença à lire, et eut alors un sourire franc. Elle montra son téléphone à Sam. Il eut la surprise de voir une photo d'eux deux sur scène, prise i peine deux ou trois heures avec un petit message : _Vous assurez ! Bisous d'Afrique du Sud ! Quinn, Josh et Bébé Rachel_. « Qu'est-ce que… ? PUCK !?

- Quoi ?! Je maintiens le Glee Club informé, c'est tout… »

Rachel se serra un peu plus contre Sam en souriant. « Elle est chouette cette photo, non ? ».

Il en eut la gorge noué un moment. « Oui, très sympa. Très… belle. ». Tout doucement, la tête de Rachel glissa sur son épaule, et il se douta que bientôt (si ce n'était déjà fait) elle allait s'endormir.

A son tour, Sam sentit son portable vibrer.

De : Puck

A : Sam

Reçu à : 02h36

_Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?!_


	14. Chapter 14

Un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews : ravie de réussir à vous intéresser à cette petite histoire Samchel! J'ai commencé "Memphis..." un peu par hasard, sans être du tout une "shippeuse" comme on dit, et je les aime de plus en plus ensemble, voila, c'est dit!

En espérant que ça vous plaise, car ce chapitre est trèèèèès long!

Chapitre 13

_Memphis, Tennessee – 12 mai 2017_

« De retour sur WBMI avec votre humble serviteur, Sam Evans ! A moins de vivre dans une grotte (bon plan en ce moment, soit dit en passant !), vous avez tous remarqué la vague de chaleur qui s'est abattue sur la ville en cette fin de deuxième semaine de Memphis in May : 35° degrés cet après-midi, et on annonce pas moins de 25° même au cœur de la nuit ! Alors soyez prudents, buvez beaucoup d'eau, protégez-vous et vos proches, en particulier les plus jeunes et les plus âgés, que cela ne vous gâche pas le festival… ».

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le studio, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes et les stores à demi-baissés. Joyce, bien qu'ayant fini son émission depuis plusieurs heures, redoutait d'affronter la torpeur de la rue et restait à l'abri dans les locaux de WBMI, essayant de trouver un peu de fraîcheur en utilisant son éventail. Max transpirait de façon assez peu sexy au-dessus de la console de mixage, et Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus beau à voir : il essuya d'un geste rapide la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Son marcel blanc lui paraissait déjà trempé bien qu'il se soit changé en début d'après-midi en quittant l'appartement : il se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange pour la soirée. Il animait le direct « Memphis in May » à partir de 21 heures, les responsables de la station n'apprécieraient sans doute que très modérément qu'un de leurs animateurs vedettes soit observé dégoulinant de sueur sur la plus grande scène du festival. Question de prestige.

Sam fut tiré de sa rêverie en entendant toquer à la vitre du studio. Il sourit en apercevant Stacey, et lui fit signe d'entrer, un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui indiquer d'être discrète. Elle entra à pas de loup tandis que Sam annonça au micro : « Il est presque 17 heures, je vous laisse pour quelques heures en compagnie de mon cher collègue Bob Welby et de son émission « Mighty Mississippi ». On se retrouve dès 21 heures pour le grand direct ! A plus, Memphis ! ».

Il posa son casque et se leva pour embrasser rapidement sa sœur, qui discutait et plaisantait en chuchotant avec Joyce et Max.

« Salut à toi, Bébé Evans !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » répliqua Stacey en riant doucement et en gratifiant son frère d'un coup de poing léger dans les côtes.

Ils sortirent discrètement du studio tandis que Bob s'emportait avec une véhémence toute théâtrale (Sam leva les yeux au ciel : le vieux Bob ne pouvait s'en empêcher !) sur les piteux résultats de l'équipe universitaire de basket, les Memphis Tigers.

« Faut avouer que le dernier match était franchement minable… » commenta Stacey une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la salle de pause de la station. A travers les enceintes, ils entendirent que Welby, qui était peut-être de mauvaise foi quand il s'agissait de sport mais s'y connaissait en matière de bonne musique, venait de mettre à l'antenne « Memphis, Tennessee » de Chuck Berry. Sam et Stacey eurent de concert un hochement de tête approbateur : encore un classique pour la famille Evans, ils le savaient. Leur père et leur grand-père adoraient ce titre. Sam eut un sourire un peu triste et préféra enchaîner : « Le match de qui ?

Des Tigers ! Hé ho, la Terre à Evans ?! Tu es déconnecté ou quoi ?! ». Stacey laissa échapper un rire et fit un clin d'œil à son grand frère.

« Hey, y'en a qui bossent ! » Il s'étira : bon Dieu, qu'il faisait chaud ! « Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai pas trop suivi l'actualité sportive… ». Il savait qu'en disant cela, il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre, mais de toute façon il ne voyait pas comment éviter le sujet. Il était juste EVIDENT qu'elle allait lui parler de Rachel. Il y eut un court silence, le temps que Stacey ouvre la fenêtre qui donnait sur Beale Street, grouillante de monde et de bruit. Elle s'appuya avec précaution contre le rebord et fit face à Sam : « Trop occupé en ce moment, hein ?!

- Oui. Et ne prends pas ce ton moqueur avec moi, jeune fille... »

Stacey fit la moue. « Du calme, Sammy. J'ai rien dit.

- Pas encore…

- OK, alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite d'être sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. »

Encore une fois, Sam fut bluffé par la maturité et l'assurance de sa sœur. Difficile de croire en l'entendant parler qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans.

« Je suis contente que tu es de la compagnie en ce moment, c'est tout. Après, les détails ne m'intéressent pas, hein… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé et Sam lui lança un magazine à la figure, qu'elle saisit au vol sans difficulté.

« Jolie réception, Miss Evans !

- Merci. Alors… » (elle quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et fit à nouveau face à son frère, les mains sur les hanches) « … parle moi de ton amie Rachel s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… »

Sam abandonna : impossible de résister à sa sœur, encore moins quand elle se penchait vers lui, sautillant pratiquement sur place, les mains jointes et une expression presque suppliante sur son visage.

« Eh bien, elle est arrivé le 1er. Elle suit des cours presque tous les jours avec un prof de linguistique : je dois avouer que j'ai bien cru que ce serait mission impossible de lui apprendre l'accent, mais depuis quelques jours elle a fait de sacrés progrès.

- Génial !

- Elle est ravie. Encore deux semaines et elle passera pour une vraie fille du Missouri ! »

Sam était fier du résultat, Rachel avait fait tellement d'effort.

« Et la cohabitation… ? hasarda Stacey, l'air de rien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas tes oignons » (Stacey prit un air innocent) « ça se passe très bien. La colocataire idéale. Je suis réveillée tous les matins par un café bien chaud et un grand sourire : y'a pire…

- C'est ta façon à toi de dire qu'elle te plait ? »

Sam soupira. Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile de se voiler la face, et encore plus compliqué de mentir. Comme avec Puck, il opta pour la vérité. « Oui, j'imagine. »

Stacey eut un sourire lumineux. Elle eut l'air d'une fille normale de 13 ans, une expression innocente et franche que Sam adorait voir chez elle. Comme si toute la peine endurée ces dernières années était effacée. « Ouuuuuh ! Tu vas lui dire, j'espère !

- Amie. New York. Broadway. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. »

Sa soeur haussa un sourcil. « Tu parles en charades, maintenant… ?

- C'est juste que… Je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. J'ai pas envie de me faire du mal. J'ai déjà donné…

- Hey, j'ai peut-être que 13 ans, et donc je suis encore naïve et tout ça, mais tu vas pas me dire que parce que tu as été blessé une ou deux fois avant, tu as décidé de faire vœu d'abstinence ! C'est débile !

- Attends un peu Stac', tu verras ce que c'est… »

Elle se pencha vers lui d'un air décidé : de toute évidence, elle avait décidé de changer de tactique. « Bon, imagine un peu que tu lui plaises. Fais pas cette tête-là, on est pas si moches nous les Evans ! ». Sam rit en entendant cette dernière phrase. « Tu vas quand même pas lui claquer la porte au nez SOUS PRETEXTE » (elle insista volontairement sur ce dernier mot, levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération) « que ça POURRAIT éventuellement mal finir.

- Je peux pas rivaliser avec Broadway !

- Et moi, je dis qu'on ne peut pas rivaliser avec Memphis. Alors fonce. »

Spontanément, il se leva pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, les yeux étrangement brillants. Elle parut sur le point de faire une remarque sarcastique, mais sentant sans doute l'émotion de son frère elle s'abstint, et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort. Aucun doute : Stacey était décidément la meilleure des petites sœurs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« J'en peux plus d'attendre ! Foutues pièces jointes qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrir ! »

Quinn grommelait devant son écran depuis deux bonnes minutes. Josh, assis dans un fauteuil derrière elle, leva les yeux de son journal et adressa un clin d'œil entendu à Rachel qui eut un sourire, touchée de l'impatience de son amie.

« C'est de la faute de Skype ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Allez Quinn, je t'ai promis les photos, elles arrivent !

- Non mais… AHHHH ! ». Elle eut un sourire radieux et leva le poing en signe de victoire. « ENFIN ! Josh, viens voir les photos des costumes de Rach' pour _Meet me in St Louis_ !

- Ce ne sont que des prototypes bien sûr… Mais c'est vraiment superbe, tu ne trouves pas ?»

Rachel avait reçu ce matin un mail du metteur en scène avec les premières esquisses pour les costumes. Ca y est, son rêve prenait enfin forme concrète : son premier rôle majeur à Broadway, enfin, presque à porter de main. En regardant avec ravissement les projets de costumes, elle avait vraiment commencé à prendre conscience de la réalité. Avant la fin de l'année, elle serait sur scène.

« Oh, j'adore cette robe rayée ! On dirait celle de Judy Garland quand elle chante près de la fenêtre…

- Oui, quand elle chante « The boy next door ». Oh, j'ai tellement hâte ! »

Quinn et Rachel se lancèrent dans une discussion passionnée relative aux matières et coupes de tissus à privilégier. Josh semblait un peu perdu face à l'enthousiasme des deux jeunes femmes et, après un sourire approbateur face aux photos (que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?! Mais au moins, il faisait toujours un effort pour Quinn : Rachel l'aimait beaucoup pour ça, c'était vraiment un mari formidable), il battit élégamment en retraite pour aller s'occuper de la petite Rachel dans une autre pièce.

« Josh est parfait. J'espère que tu te rends compte de ta chance.

- Tous les jours. » répliqua simplement Quinn.

Vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc léger et d'un jean, elle était rayonnante même via une webcam. Rachel se demandait parfois pourquoi son amie n'avait pas choisi une carrière dans le spectacle : actrice, oui voila ! elle aurait mis le monde à ses pieds. Et accessoirement, elle serait restée plus près de Rachel. Elle avait certes renoué avec Tina, mais c'était plutôt récent, et à bien des moments ces derniers mois, Rachel s'était sentie très seule dans les rues de New-York, sans Quinn ni Kurt, ni autre véritable ami pour la soutenir et l'écouter. Et puis, tout doucement, Sam était arrivé dans le paysage. Et la distance Memphis-New York (1 789 kilomètres, Rachel avait vérifié) n'avait jamais paru si réduite.

Rachel fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Quinn. « Je suis contente que les filles viennent d'ailleurs, comme ça elles feront meilleure connaissance avec lui.

- Qui vient ?

- RACH' ! » s'écria Quinn, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement. « Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

- Oui oui bien sûr…

- San et Brit ! C'est vrai que ça s'est décidé assez rapidement, juste après le mariage, mais je te l'ai dis avant que tu ne parles pour Memphis, je m'en rappelle très bien !

- Oh ! »

A vrai dire, Rachel ne s'en souvenait pas, non. Elle était vraiment une amie déplorable.

« Elles arrivent le 24 mai, pour 15 jours. En tant qu'hôtesse de l'air, Brittany a accumulé assez de miles American Airlines pour elles deux à utiliser avant fin juin, elles sont ravies ! »

Rachel eut un (gros) pincement au cœur tandis que Quinn évoquait les divers endroits qu'elle avait envie de faire découvrir aux filles. Elle adorerait venir rendre visite à Quinn en Afrique du Sud, le seul rêve qu'elle nourrissait qui n'était pas lié à Broadway ou à la cérémonie des Grammys, c'était d'aller à Franschhoek. Quand elle avait un peu de temps à elle dans son studio new-yorkais, elle se mettait en boule sur son canapé, avec Honey et une couverture sur les genoux, l'ordinateur calée sur un coussin, elle allumait Google Earth et roulait virtuellement sur les petites routes poussiéreuses qui entourent les vignobles ensoleillés, en compagnie de Quinn, papotant de tout et de rien. Mais voila, le manque de temps et le manque d'argent (ok, surtout le manque d'argent…) l'avaient jusqu'ici empêché de mettre son projet à exécution. Pour l'exotisme, elle n'avait pas fait mieux que Memphis, et elle se dit avec un sourire qu'en la matière, la plus grande ville du Tennessee tenait toutes ses promesses.

« C'est chez toi, Quinn ? »

Rachel fit littéralement un bond sur sa chaise en entendant la voix de Sam derrière elle : perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendue le pas feutré de Sam sur le palier, le bruit du trousseau de clé et sa façon si discrète d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, comme s'il croyait trouver Rachel endormie sur le canapé. Encore appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, quelques sacs de course aux bras, il sourit à Rachel puis à Quinn. Instinctivement, Rachel se sentit comme rassurée.

« SAM ! ». Quinn lui envoya un baiser virtuel, qu'il lui rendit sans hésiter. Il déposa les sacs sur le comptoir du coin cuisine et s'approcha pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise où s'était installée Rachel, afin de mieux voir les photos des costumes ainsi que les images de Franschhoek que Rachel regardait en parallèle du programme de visites anticipées par Quinn. Bientôt, ce fut davantage une conversation entre Sam et Rachel, Quinn se contentant d'observer ses amis par caméra interposée, la complicité évidente, les sentiments cachés derrière un petit geste anodin (les doigts de Rachel qui frôle le bras de Sam quand il lui dit qu'il a vu sa sœur et entendu avec elle une chanson qui leur évoque leur enfance la façon dont Sam se penche en douceur au-dessus des cheveux de Rachel pour regarder la fameuse robe à rayures prévue pour « The boy next door », de façon à respirer leur parfum), une petite phrase. C'était adorable.

« Tu sais quoi ?! » finit par demander Sam tout en préparant un pichet de thé glacé. Quinn s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait l'air de faire extrêmement chaud à Memphis : Rachel elle-même portait un marcel en coton blanc, vêtement qu'elle n'aurait jamais daigné porter sauf cas de force majeure. « Ca s'est décidé juste ce matin ! Je vais faire une interview ce soir avec … ?

- Euh… Mark Cole ?

- Non !

- Keb' Mo ' ?

- Non plus ! »

Quinn avait l'impression d'halluciner : qui étaient ces gens dont parlait Rachel ?! 15 jours de festival et elle s'était transformée en spécialiste du blues ? Rachel sembla lire dans ses pensées et se sentit obligée de préciser : « J'ai lu le programme, mais je ne connais pas plus que ça… ». En prenant le verre de thé glacé apporté par Sam, elle demanda avec curiosité : « Alors ? »

Sam ménagea son effet, et dit lentement en détachant bien les syllabes : « Ryan. Bingham. »

Rachel laissa échapper un cri de surprise : « C'est pas vrai ?! ». Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran : « Celui-là, je le connais ! »

Quinn se contenta d'un sourire, en voyant Rachel et Sam évoquer avec enthousiasme l'exclusivité que WBMI avait réussi à négocier : les choses étaient définitivement en train de changer, entre ces deux-là.

Sam s'excusa bientôt en disant simplement : « Mon royaume pour une douche ! » et adressa un signe de la main à Quinn. Rachel prit son plus bel accent du sud pour lui dire : « A tout à l'heure ! », et il eut un tel regard de fierté dans les yeux de Sam que vraiment, Quinn avait hâte que les choses soient officiellement proclamées parce que même si c'était vraiment mignon (et drôle) de les voir se tourner autour, il était temps que ça cesse. Pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux.

« Oh Rach' ! » dit Quinn quand Sam fut sorti de la pièce, Honey trottinant à ses côtés « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce temps viendrait mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec Puck : le Samchel est en marche ! »

Rachel baissa les yeux : « Pas officiellement…

- Menteuse !

- Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Oh, le bon vieux débat amours vs carrière. Merde. Pas sûr que Sam en sorte vainqueur. Elle-même avait fait face au même choix, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle avait choisi Josh, sans même vraiment hésiter. Bien sûr, sa vie professionnelle serait tout aussi intéressante aujourd'hui s'il avait choisi de ne pas le suivre : avec un diplôme de Yale, les portes s'ouvraient en grand pour une carrière en or, quel que soit le domaine. Mais vivre sans Josh (et par extension, cela voudrait dire vivre sans Bébé Rachel), c'était comme vivre sans oxygène. Impossible.

Quinn était sa meilleure amie, alors autant être franche. « Tu trouves que je suis carriériste ?

- Je crois que ta carrière est très importante pour toi. Que tu es prête à de nombreux sacrifices pour réussir. Mais je sais… Rach' regarde-moi… » (les yeux de Rachel s'étaient mis à briller, ses lèvres à trembler : Quinn adopta un ton rassurant) « je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision, et que tu préféreras ne rien tenter si tu as peur de blesser Sam au final. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas l'amour OU la carrière, c'est comment concilier les deux. »

Entre deux larmes discrètes, Rachel eut un petit rire incrédule et répéta faiblement : « amour ? »

Quinn hocha la tête. « Oui, je crois. Et, je re-cite encore Puck : « L'amour, ça craint. ». Je rajouterai : « parfois ». Ne t'inquiète pas, et prends les choses comme elles viennent. Profite de ton concert de Ryan Je-sais-plus-son-nom et tu verras après.

- Le concert est après-demain, en fin d'après-midi.

- Si tu le dis ! »

Elles ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. Rachel écouta distraitement le son de l'eau qui coulait tandis que Sam prenait sa douche et oh mon Dieu les pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, elle préfèrerait être aphone pendant une journée que de les répéter à quiconque, même à Quinn. Cela justifiait-il de se lancer dans une déclaration, au risque 1/ d'avoir le cœur piétiné (car qui sait que ce que pensait Sam, dans tout ça ? Rachel frissonna malgré la chaleur : il n'était pas que question de ses sentiments à elle, mais bien des siens aussi, et où il en était de son côté, elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée) et 2/de tenter une relation à distance, alors que son expérience lui soufflait à l'oreille que c'était une idée désastreuse ?

Elle essuya la sueur sur son front : « Qu'il fait chaud ! ». Elle hésita un moment à se confier davantage à Quinn, mais se ravisa. Son amie avait sans aucun doute vu qu'elle avait ouvert puis refermé aussitôt la bouche mais, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas insister, n'ajouta rien de plus sur le sujet. « Dis bonjour à Santana et Brittany si je ne t'ai pas au téléphone d'ici-là.

- OK Esther !

- Je ne suis pas encore au point d'appliquer la méthode radicale de l'Actor's Studio, donc tu peux continuer à m'appeler Rachel ! fit-elle en riant

- Bises à toi et Sam !

- Bises à Josh et Bébé Rachel. A plus tard ! »

Le bruit dans la salle de bain avait cessé. Sam devait maintenant être en train de se changer dans la chambre, elle entendit la douce musique de WBMI à travers les murs. Rachel se leva et attendit quelques minutes pour se glisser à son tour dans la douche. Une nouvelle soirée Memphis in May l'attendait, et elle s'annonçait prometteuse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sam n'avait jamais vu une telle affluence devant la petite scène en pleine air de la station. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à attendre avec impatience le concert de Bingham prévu ce dimanche. L'interview se déroulait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et la foule ne cessait de se presser près des barrières, riant aux blagues du chanteur et réclamant maintenant une chanson. Sam était soulagé, Bingham était sympathique et plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait espéré : étant donné le ton plutôt mélancolique de ses textes, Sam s'attendait plutôt à un cow-boy timide et/ou renfrogné aux réponses monosyllabiques. Assise en coulisse aux côtés de Joyce depuis le début de l'entretien, Rachel encouragea elle aussi le chanteur à interpréter un titre.

« Tu devais être une des têtes d'affiche du premier week-end du festival, mais tu as dû y renoncer…

- Je sors d'une période assez longue de tournée, et j'ai malheureusement perdu ma voix fin avril après un concert à Oklahoma City. J'aurais été très déçu de rater Memphis in May, mais les organisateurs m'ont proposé de reprogrammer le concert, donc me voila ! »

Le public applaudit généreusement et Ryan Bingham eut un sourire.

« Tu vas donc passer après la grande soirée clôturant l'International Week…

- Absolument, je passe après différents groupes folkloriques tyroliens…

- Changement d'ambiance ! »

Le public comme le chanteur rirent et Sam en profita pour demander une chanson. Bingham alla chercher sa guitare au bord de la scène et croisa le regard de Rachel. Il mit l'instrument en bandoulière et déclara : « Quelle chanson veut entendre cette demoiselle ? »

Rachel devient rouge écarlate et murmura tant bien que mal : « Euh, « Hallelujah » ?

- Ok. »

La foule sembla approuver et Ryan vérifia l'accordement de sa guitare. Sam laissa la scène au chanteur le temps de la chanson et s'assit entre Rachel et Joyce. Cette dernière se pencha vers Sam : « Jaloux ?

- Joyce… » Sam fit semblant de chercher ses mots « … j'ai envie de te dire merde ! ».

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et se leva pour se rapprocher de la scène. Rachel et Sam échangèrent un sourire et écoutèrent en silence.

_So tell me now if your singing can bring me  
Another day with my feet on the ground  
I miss living and living misses me  
I miss it so, that it's holding me down_

_For all the things that I never could change_  
_For all the reasons that I never understood why_

_I'm dead and gone, baby_  
_There's something wrong, baby_  
_Oh something's wrong cause you know I still feel alive_

_My train is rolling down the line_  
_and I'm waiting for it to bring me a dream_  
_of holding you up in my eyes_

_I'm dead and gone, baby_  
_I'm so alone, baby_  
_And hear my song cause I'm coming down_

"Bon choix, Rach'.

- Merci."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Rachel ajouta : « Ca va me manquer tout ça, tu sais, l'ambiance du festival, de la ville… à New-York. ».

Il ne dit rien, mais le cœur de Sam se brisa un peu dans sa poitrine.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il rassembla ses affaires, épuisé, affamé, et tout simplement triste. Animer les directs du festival, même un jour sur deux, était une véritable épreuve physique. Et le temps filait, et la moitié du festival était passée, et plus le temps passait plus la date à laquelle Rachel devait partir approchait, et il n'y pouvait rien, et il s'en voulait de s'être attaché si vite, si fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le devant de la scène, et vit à sa grande surprise Stacey et sa mère en grande discussion avec Rachel. Sacrée Stac', elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait comment l'obtenir. Elle ne manquait décidemment pas d'aplomb, pour ses 13 ans. Sam était à la fois agacé et assez admiratif de sa petite sœur. Il s'approcha peu après du petit groupe.

« Hey !

- Super interview, Sam ! ». Rachel lui sourit, sa mère et Stacey hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« C'est Bingham qui a tout le talent, pas moi…

- Sottises ! » répliqua sa mère avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

Sam était heureux de la voir en ville : depuis la mort de son mari et de son fils, autant dire que la vie sociale de Mary Evans était quasiment nulle. En dehors des heures de travail, elle ne quittait quasiment plus Center Hill Lake, sauf pour déposer Stacey à l'école ou à ses activités extra-scolaires. La voir ce soir, dans une petite robe d'été rouge et blanche, légèrement maquillée, en forme, suffit à mettre du baume au cœur pourtant bien éprouvé de Sam. Il se pencha pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Sans doute pas le geste idéal à faire devant une fille mais qu'importe. Sa mère, surprise, le considéra un moment. Stacey en profita pour lancer une idée : « Puisque tu es d'humeur familiale, Sammy, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison avec Rachel samedi après le concert ? »

Il lui lança un rapide regard, un regard similaire à celui que Dwight Evans posait souvent sur sa fille en riant et en disant « Quelle petite maligne tu fais, Stacey ! ». Rachel intervint immédiatement : « Quelle bonne idée ! ». Les trois femmes regardèrent Sam et il comprit (même s'il s'en doutait déjà) que face à ces trois-là, il ne pourrait jamais avoir gain de cause.

« Bien sûr ! Et puis, c'est l'anniversaire d'une certaine Stacey la semaine prochaine, profitons-en pour le fêter… »

Rachel semblait ravie, et Sam se doutait qu'elle se demandait déjà quelle(s) chanson(s) interpréter pour l'occasion. Si quelque chose n'avait pas changé depuis la période New Directions, c'était bien l'expression sur son visage quand elle se posait cette question. A part ça, tout semblait bel et bel avoir bougé depuis les années lycée. Et plutôt radicalement.

« Si on allait au Cocoon Café pour finir la soirée ?

- Stacey, quelle cheftaine ! fit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel

- Il est tard, chérie…

- Roh, Maman, à peine 22 heures ! Et puis, c'est soirée suisse ce soir ! »

Cet argument fit éclater de rire le petit groupe, qui décida qu'un peu de chant tyrolien et de costumes folkloriques leur permettrait de finir la soirée en beauté. « Je vous rejoins directement là-bas, je dois aider Max à mettre la sono sous clé pour la nuit » fit Sam en regardant Rachel, Stacey et sa mère s'éloigner en parlant avec animation. Sacré trio.

Alors qu'il était penché au-dessus du coffre de la vieille voiture de Max, Sam entendit une voix derrière lui : « Bonne émission, ce soir. Je t'écoute souvent. »

Sam eut un sourire enfantin : entendre Ryan Bingham lui faire un compliment pareil, ça se savourait. Il pensa immédiatement à la réaction de Rachel, elle ne toucherait plus terre. Il se tourna vers le chanteur. « Merci ! Je sais que tu ne donnes pas beaucoup d'interviews, alors… merci. »

Ryan haussa les épaules. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Memphis in May, c'est différent.

- C'est sûr… dit doucement Sam, sans préciser sa pensée.

- Tu viens au concert dimanche en tant que spectateur ou tu fais le direct de l'émission ?

- Je viens, avec toute la famille ! »

Le chanteur s'approcha alors de lui en s'appuyant sur le coffre, et dit à voix basse : « Bon, ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est le cliché absolu du chanteur, et rien ne t'oblige à le croire et pourtant c'est vrai, je ne fais jamais ça, mais… ». Sam le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Cliché du chanteur ? Ryan Bingham, d'habitude très neutre, semblait un peu embarrassé. « Allez, je me lance… La petite brune avec toi, c'est… euh… chasse gardée ? »

Sam claqua le coffre un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Broadway pouvait lui ravir le cœur de Rachel, mais pas un chanteur de country. Il eut un sourire. « Oui, c'est ça… chassé gardée ! »

Cette expression ferait bondir sa sœur, petite féministe en herbe, si elle était là, mais tant pis.

Bingham lui rendit son sourire, beau joueur. « Je vois… Hey, elle est tellement jolie, je me devais de poser la question ! ». Il se redressa, et tendit une main à Sam que ce dernier serra sans hésiter. « Bien joué, mec ! » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Whoa. Sam resta un moment figé, puis prit tranquillement la direction du Cocoon Café, un petit sourire fermement accroché aux lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Gleeks, et bonne année!

Un nouveau chapitre pour commencer 2013... avec un peu d'action :) ...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14

_13 mai 2017, 16h55_

Rachel respira un grand coup tout en observant son reflet dans la minuscule salle de bain de Sam, et replaça ses cheveux mouillés derrière ses oreilles. Elle esquissa un sourire en notant que ses produits de beauté encombraient peu à peu la tablette fixée au dessus du lavabo : elle commençait définitivement à prendre ses marques ici. Honey avait même laissé quelques poils orangés sur le carrelage et trottinait autour d'elle en affichant un air innocent. Au loin, elle percevait le son caractéristique d'un orage qui venait d'éclater (« ENFIN ! » songea-t-elle avec soulagement tout en commençant à démêler ses cheveux : il était temps que la température redescende un peu), la pluie tapait doucement sur le carreau embué. Tout en effleurant du bout des doigts le drap de bain de Sam suspendu à gauche du miroir, elle commença ses exercices à plein poumons :

« Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-MIIIIIII… »

D'un coup, Rachel s'interrompit et resta la bouche ouverte, dans une pose assez comique si elle devait être honnête, surprise d'entendre la sonnette de l'appartement. Elle se retourna, vaguement inquiète, vers la porte : depuis qu'elle était arrivée, c'était bien la première fois que Sam avait de la visite. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle était supposée répondre. Sam était parti il y a peu à la radio, et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures, tout deux étaient censés se rejoindre dans la soirée, quelque part dans Tom Lee Park, pour la dernière soirée de l'International Week : elle retint difficilement un rire en songeant au groupe folklorique suisse qu'ils avaient vu hier soir au Cocoon Café, dont une bonne moitié des membres avait visiblement un peu forcé sur l'_humagne_, le vin traditionnel du pays, proposé au buffet dressé dans le Café. Rachel et Sam eux-mêmes s'étaient assez généreusement servis après le départ de Stacey et de Mme Evans, et étaient rentrés à pied en gloussant joyeusement (Rachel se rappela avec horreur qu'elle avait chantonné tout le long du trajet : heureusement qu'elle avait une jolie voix, sinon ils auraient pu s'attirer des ennuis). Gentleman jusqu'au bout, Sam avait galamment soutenu Rachel jusqu'au lit et s'était éclipsé après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur son front. Il avait d'ailleurs des leçons à donner à Rachel en matière de distinction et de classe, se dit-elle avec une pointe de honte, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours après avoir un peu bu : s'endormir immédiatement, et en ronflant. Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir su tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était juré après sa première « cuite » (elle grimaça rien qu'en formulant le mot dans sa tête) au lycée. Mémorable.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et cette fois-ci Rachel sortit de sa torpeur. Elle enfila en 4ème vitesse un jean et un t-shirt et se précipita à la porte. C'était Stacey.

« Je t'entendais répéter « mi », je commençais à me poser des questions…

- Tu n'as jamais entendu Sam faire des vocalises ? s'exclama Rachel en écarquillant légèrement les yeux

- Tu connais l'animal … » répliqua Stacey en haussant les épaules et en s'avançant dans l'appartement « … sous ses airs d'enfant de chœur se cache un vrai rebelle. Enfin, rebelle, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré quand même ! » concéda-t-elle en lorgnant sur un cookie posé sur le comptoir. « Je peux ? Je sors de ma répétition de danse et je suis va-née !

- Sers-toi ! » fit Rachel avec un large sourire. « Je les ai fait pour Sammy ce matin ! »

Stacey nota le « Sammy » mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La bouche pleine, elle observa du coin de l'œil la petite brune, qui visiblement ne s'était même pas rendue compte être passée de « Sam » à un surnom beaucoup plus intime qu'à la connaissance de Stacey, seuls les membres les plus proches de la famille Evans utilisaient. « Le plan est en marche… » songea-t-elle avec satisfaction « … et ce cookie est délicieux. »

Il était temps de passer à l'attaque. « C'est toujours ok pour vous demain ? Vous venez à la maison ?

- Bien sûr ! On a pas changé d'avis depuis hier tu sais ! »

Stacey haussa les épaules. « Oh, avec Sammy c'est parfois compliqué… »

Rachel se mordit alors la lèvre. « Il vient souvent vous voir, non ? Je sais qu'avec ma venue, son rythme est un peu bouleversé mais…

- Non, il vient souvent c'est vrai… ». Elle poussa un soupir. « C'est juste qu'il ne ramène jamais personne, ne nous parle jamais de sa vie, à croire qu'il vit en ermite sur Memphis, c'est dingue ! ». En dissimulant un sourire, Stacey décida de bluffer. La fin justifie les moyens parfois, merde : il était temps que cette Rachel se décide. « Ou alors il a honte de nous, les ploucs du Tennessee… »

Rachel mordit à l'hameçon sans aucune méfiance. « Oh mais non pas du tout enfin ! » dit-elle d'un ton indigné. Elle prit les mains de Stacey dans les siennes et rajouta avec détermination. « Je suis ravie d'être ici, vraiment ! Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser pour ton anniversaire ! ».

Stacey battit des cils : maintenant, lancement de la deuxième étape. « Vous resterez dormir alors ?

- Euh, ben…

- Le samedi soir, c'est pas suffisant, il faut rester un peu ! Sam n'est à l'antenne que le dimanche soir, et toi tu n'as pas cours le week-end, non ?

- Non, mais…

- Ca vous ferait beaucoup de route pour une seule soirée…

- Peut-être, mais on…

- Et puis, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de Silver Point en journée, c'est tellement beau ! Tu n'as jamais vu les chutes d'eau de Center Hill Lake, on a une vue parfaite depuis la maison. »

Rachel haussa discrètement un sourcil : elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de se faire manipuler par une gamine de 13 ans. Quinn avait beau se moquer gentiment de sa meilleure amie en lui répétant que pour une diva, elle était quand même sacrément naïve (Rachel trouvait que c'était injuste, après tout elles avaient toutes les deux été au lycée avec Brittany, difficile de faire plus innocent…), Rachel Berry n'était pas non plus tout à fait ingénue. Cinq ans de vie new-yorkaise, et notamment dans le milieu du spectacle, ça vous fait perdre quelques illusions. Et surtout, ça vous apprend à reconnaître les comédiens. Sous ses airs ingénus (bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à Sam par moment…), Stacey était en train de lui jouer une scène bien rôdée. Rachel, pourtant, était loin de s'en offusquer. Elle trouvait même assez amusant qu'après des moins où son entourage le plus proche s'évertuait à lui dire d' « assumer ses sentiments pour Sam », la première personne qui ait décidé d'agir concrètement était une ado âgée de 13 ans. Elle se retourna donc quelques secondes pour ranger l'assiette à cookies et finit par dire : « Eh bien, j'en parlerai à Sam ce soir, mais je ne pense pas que cela pose problème… ».

Stacey ne chercha même pas à cacher sa satisfaction. « Merci ! Ca va vraiment être un super anniversaire pour moi…tu sais, avec un peu plus d'animation… ». Un quart de seconde, Rachel vit dans les grands yeux bleus face à elle une tristesse sincère qui lui brisa un peu le cœur. Elle voyait parfois ce même voile dans les yeux de Sam, et se rappelait alors en un éclair toute la peine endurée par les Evans et dont ils ne parlaient jamais. « Maman et Sammy font toujours des efforts, évidemment, et je m'amuse beaucoup… Mais c'est bien de voir un peu plus de monde avec nous, disons. »

Il y eut un court silence. Rachel eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais n'osa pas. Soudain, elle hésita légèrement et baissa les yeux : « Par contre je n'ai pas d'idée cadeau… »

Stacey eut un grand sourire : elle fut de nouveau en mode « opération Samchel », comme elle avait baptisé son plan (sa mère, en l'entendant parler ainsi, avait beaucoup ri, mais approuvait totalement sa tentative). Elle commença à fouiller avec bonne humeur dans son sac à dos. « Offre-moi ce que tu sais faire le mieux ! ». Elle tendit un paquet de partitions et fit un clin d'œil. « Chanter ! ». Elle s'assit en tailleur en tailleur sur le canapé. « K's Choice, tu connais ? Je les ai découverts grâce à l'International Week consacrée à la Belgique, l'année dernière.

- Un peu, ils sont au répertoire du Cocoon Café, Madame Peers aime bien que j'intègre une ou deux de leurs chansons quand je suis là-bas. Le public adore !

- C'est l'effet Memphis in May ! ». Elle prit son plus bel accent du Sud. « On est infoutus de placer la Belgique sur une carte, mais on connaît au moins un groupe ! »

Rachel rit de bon cœur : impossible de résister à l'enthousiasme contagieux de Stacey Evans. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais regretté d'être fille unique, mais avoir un phénomène pareil comme petite sœur, elle n'aurait pas dit non.

« Aie, faut que j'y aille : Maman vient me récupérer à 17h30 au coin de la rue. Elle te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs, elle s'excuse mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter : son emploi du temps est délirant… »

Mary Evans était aide à domicile auprès de personnes âgées et/ou handicapées, de jour ou de nuit. Selon Sam, c'était un métier qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mais peu payé, avec des horaires épuisants, et qui impliquait énormément de trajets en voiture. Rachel avait vite compris les non-dits : après le décès de son mari, Mary n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, il fallait bien trouver un travail pour faire vivre sa famille. «… où plutôt ce qu'il en restait » aurait même rajouté Sam.

Stacey se leva, arrachant Rachel à ses pensées. Tout en mettant son sac à dos, elle dit avec énergie : « A demain alors ! Oh, tu chanteras avec Sam j'imagine… ?

- Euh…

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu apprennes toutes les chansons pour demain, évidemment ! Sam les connait : il sait que j'aime ce groupe, alors il les a déjà apprises pour mes deux derniers anniversaires. ». Elle battit des mains. « Yes, des duos ! J'adore ! »

Elle fit un dernier signe de la main et s'en alla. En refermant la porte, Rachel avait définitivement l'impression de s'être manipulée de bout en bout. Et avec le sourire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_13 mai 2017, 23h37_

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Depuis 15 jours, tu n'arrêtes pas… »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la vieille Chevrolet Camaro pour rentrer à l'appartement de Linden Avenue, Rachel avait remarqué le bâillement que Sam avait (vainement) tenté d'étouffer. Ses traits étaient tirés, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour paraître en forme.

« Ca va. ». Il lui sourit avec douceur. L'orage de l'après-midi n'avait au final que peu rafraîchi l'atmosphère, tous deux étaient encore en tee-shirt malgré l'heure tardive. Si Rachel portait la veste de Sam par-dessus ses épaules, c'était bien parce qu'il était galant et qu'elle n'avait jamais le cœur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Tu as le festival, ton émission… ». Elle fit une pause. « moi… »

Il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. ». Il reprit son chemin, suivi de Rachel. « Le mois de mai, c'est toujours le rush. C'est normal ici, avec le festival, tout le monde est ultra-occupé. C'est notre rythme. Et… OH !

- Quoi ? »

Elle accéléra le pas pour voir pourquoi Sam s'était arrêté net à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

« Rien, juste un colis. ». Il s'approcha. « C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?! »

Une grosse boîte encombrait le paillasson en forme de guitare. La voisine d'à côté avait laissé un petit mot, expliquant que le facteur était passé pour sa tournée du soir avec le colis et qu'elle s'était permis de le prendre.

« C'est quoi ?

- Je suis un mec plein de qualités, mais je ne vois pas à travers les boîtes, Rach' !

- Entrons pour l'ouvrir ! »

Sam n'avait pas encore allumé les lumières que Rachel avait déjà enlevé la veste qu'elle avait placé sur une chaise, posé le colis sur la table basse, et saisi la paire de ciseaux pourtant bien rangée dans un tiroir. « Parfois, tu m'épates, Miss Berry !

- Pas toujours ?! » répliqua-t-elle par défi

Il soutint son regard. « Toujours. »

Elle rosit légèrement, et reporta son attention sur la boîte. « J'ouvre !

- D'où ça vient ? »

Elle regarda l'adresse de l'expéditeur. « De New-York… Attends, mais c'est l'adresse du George Gershwin Theater ! ». N'y tenant plus, elle déchira sans ménagement le carton sous les yeux étonnés de Sam, qui l'avait rejoint sur le canapé. Ils découvrirent ensemble une robe bleue Belle Epoque, ornée d'un gros nœud jaune au niveau du col. « C'est pour la scène de danse avec ma petite sœur, enfin, ma sœur dans _Meet Me in St Louis_ ! ». Elle posa la robe à plat sur la table. « Elle est superbe !

- Déjà une première robe? Tu montrais à peine les photos des dessins à Quinn l'autre jour !

- C'est toujours un prototype, mais grandeur nature ! »

Rachel lut à haute voix le mot de James Atta-Boden, le metteur en scène : il espérait que les cours d'accent se passaient bien, il n'en doutait d'ailleurs pas puisqu'il avait pris la liberté d'appeler le professeur McCaskill (« Tu es bien surveillée, même à près de 2000 kilomètres ! » plaisanta Sam), le financement du spectacle était bouclée, et il espérait la revoir sur New York dès le 2 juin pour la reprise des répétitions.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. « Le 2 juin… » répéta simplement Sam. Rachel ne sut que dire, et garda les yeux sur ses mains.

« Sam, je…

- Hey, c'était le plan ! » répondit-il avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible. « Rester un mois à Memphis, c'est déjà pas mal pour une new-yorkaise ! »

Il se leva. « Et si tu l'essayais ? »

Elle hésita. « Tu es sûr ?

- Evidemment ! »

Il souriait, mais lui comme elle sentait comme une tension dans l'air. L'échéance approchait, même s'ils cherchaient tous deux à la nier. Peu importe ce qui se passait à Memphis en mai, car le mois suivant chacun reprendrait sa vie d'avant.

« Je vais dans la salle de bain ».

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée, à se regarder dans le miroir minuscule. Elle ne voyait pas la robe, seulement son visage et son expression abattue. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Comme si Memphis était une parenthèse enchantée où elle vivait en-dehors de toute contrainte. La musique, la chaleur, les rencontres, les cours. Sam. Aucune compétition, juste se laisser vivre. Pour une fois. Bien entendu, elle avait envie de ce premier rôle à Broadway, mais quel bonheur cela avait été d'être dans le Tennessee, détendue, heureuse. Libre.

Sam tapa doucement à la porte. « Rach' ?

- Entre… répondit-elle immédiatement, avant de réaliser que sa robe n'était pas lacée dans le dos.

- Je… OH ! »

Sam détourna le regard aussitôt, apparemment fasciné par les boiseries défraîchies de la porte, et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je suis décente, seul mon dos est visible ! Je n'ai pas les bras assez longs, j'ai besoin d'une costumière apparemment. »

Sam se balança sur ses pieds, soulagé. « Ben, tu peux avoir un costumier, si tu veux…

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu veux sans doute voir ce que ça donne.

- J'avoue que oui ! Mais… tu sauras faire ?

- Rach', quatre ans de Glee Club, plus quelques années de théâtre quand j'étais gamin : je sais me débrouiller avec un costume de scène !

- OK… »

Sam s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit les deux lacets. Leurs regards se croisaient dans le miroir, tandis que Rachel restait bien droit en retenant régulièrement sa respiration. La robe n'était pas trop serrée, mais après tout elle porterait peut-être un corset sur scène, mieux valait prévoir cette éventualité. L'un comme l'autre n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment ils avaient sentis que l'atmosphère avait basculé : un bon moment, ils avaient discuté, rit, fredonné des chansons du spectacle, et puis d'un coup tout fut différent. Ils ne parlaient plus. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, elle raisonnait étonnamment fort sur le carreau. Elle sentait les doigts de Sam à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau pour lacer la fermeture. Elle ferma un instant les yeux : qui aurait cru (certainement pas elle) que quelqu'un touchant simplement votre dos puisse vous faire autant d'effet ? Il s'était rapproché d'elle tout doucement, comme irrésistiblement attiré par son parfum, ses cheveux… tout en elle était si tentant, si proche. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau dans le miroir, et lui comme elle ne détourna pas les yeux. C'était trop tard pour reculer, ou plutôt c'était enfin le bon moment, ils le savaient. Doucement (trop doucement, pensa-t-elle : c'était de la torture) il laissa la fermeture et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras, au niveau des poignets, et remonta tout aussi doucement jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes, laissant ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Elle était si douce, si parfaite, exactement la sensation qu'il avait imaginé. Ils se regardaient toujours via le miroir, son regard à lui presque interrogatif, demandant sa permission. Les lèvres de Rachel s'étaient mises à trembler presque imperceptiblement, mais son regard soutenait fermement le sien. Sam eut un moment de doute : allait-il trop loin ? Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant l'étoffe et pour Rachel, ce fut le déclic : alors que le temps paraissait suspendu depuis plusieurs minutes, que les gestes étaient doux, lents, délicats, tout s'accéléra en un quart de seconde. Elle se retourna vers lui, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Il s'appuya contre elle, qui était elle-même appuyée contre le lavabo. Ca n'avait rien de confortable, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Pour elle comme pour lui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les premiers baisers qu'ils avaient chacun pu expérimenter, que ce soit au lycée ou après. Ca n'avait rien de timide, de maladroit. C'était passionné, intense, le genre de baiser qu'on voit sur grand écran et auquel on imagine jamais avoir droit dans la vraie vie parce que rien n'est jamais aussi spontané, on est toujours plus ou moins dans la retenue, le contrôle. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et il la souleva pour l'attirer à lui, dans une position plus confortable. Le baiser se prolongea, tandis qu'elle essayait frénétiquement de se débarrasser du nœud jaune énorme au niveau du col, qui était bien le seul élément du costume qu'elle trouvait tout à fait ridicule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle comprit qu'elle avait sans doute aggravé son problème et renforcer le nœud au lieu de le défaire à faire de tirer dessus, mais Sam embrassa à nouveau et elle sentit sa langue chercher la sienne et d'un coup, elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de rire. Un bras toujours accroché à sa nuque, elle laissa sa main gauche errer à son tour sur le bras droit de Sam, ravie que lui soit vêtu de son marcel blanc spécial « Memphis in May par grande chaleur » et non pas d'un costume Belle Epoque. Il étouffa une sorte de gémissement, et Rachel trouva cela vraiment, vraiment sexy, rien à voir avec ses expériences précédentes avec d'autres. Puis il rompit le baiser, retira son t-shirt et la regarda : à ce moment, elle lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis des mois elle se sentait désirée, belle. Collés l'un à l'autre, dans cette minuscule salle de bain, elle en robe 1900, c'était si incongru, et pourtant tout sauf gênant. Plus question de demander la permission ou suggérer, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils étaient trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Il murmura à son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres : « Tout ce mal que je me suis donnée pour t'aider à fermer cette robe… ».

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, à nouveau. « Enlève-la, Sam. »


	16. Chapter 16

_Oups, j'ai publié sans mon petit speech, je répare donc cette erreur!_

_Bon, je pense que certains vont être un peu frustrés par ce chapitre, vu où j'ai laissé les choses la dernière fois... Eh oui, j'ai essayé, ré-essayé, mais rien n'y faisait : la scène de sexe, j'ai pas réussi à l'écrire. Et franchement, je préfère ne rien publier que de publier un truc très mauvais, et croyez-moi c'était le cas!_

_Alors j'ai ré-orienté un peu les choses, en espérant que ça vous plaise..._

_BONNE LECTURE!_

Chapitre 15

_Memphis, Tennessee – 14 mai 2017, 9h53_

Sam crut entendre son téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit. Il entrouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. Son cerveau lui commandait de tendre le bras et de répondre, mais sentir Rachel blottie comme un chat contre lui lui enleva toute envie de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout était parfait, là aujourd'hui, à cet exact moment. En réalité non, tout fut encore plus parfait une fois (il lui fallut que qui lui parut de longues minutes) qu'il eut réussi à complètement ouvrir les yeux. La lumière matinale de Memphis envahissait la pièce, encore une journée qui s'annonçait chaude et ensoleillée, une vraie belle journée typique du festival. Et surtout voir Rachel encore endormie, quelques mèches de cheveux lui couvrant le visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son bras gauche posé sur son torse (« Le mien ! » pensa-t-il avec une telle fierté, qu'il y presque l'impression de l'avoir dit à haute voix. Plus fleur-bleue tu meurs, Evans.) : pour des yeux extérieurs c'était sans doute une vision comme une autre, une fille comme une autre. Quelle bande de crétins. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière commençaient à arriver, comme des flashs incontrôlables, et que de toute façon, se dit-il alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres, il n'avait strictement aucune envie de contrôler. Rachel Berry. La texture de sa peau, sa douceur. Sa façon de se déshabiller : elle avait légèrement rougi quand Sam s'était attaqué aux lacets qui fermait sa robe, et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. C'est elle qui avait fini le travail, lui ne le pouvait plus. Et puis (Sam évita de la regarder, car, whaou, s'il avait pu refaire l'amour avec elle sur-le-champ, eh bien… voila…) ses formes, son corps. Voir Rachel nue devant lui, contre le lavabo de sa salle de bain minable, ça avait été… inespéré. La voir. L'avoir. « Tu deviens poète, Sammy. Un mauvais poète, mais bon, un poète quand même. ». Il serra alors un peu plus fort Rachel contre lui et se pencha pour embrasser délicatement son front. Parfait.

Et le bourdonnement téléphonique recommença. Sam ne put retenir un grognement étouffé. Il sentit Rachel, encore endormie, pousser un soupir de protestation.

« Qu'est ce que… ?!

- Je sais, je sais Rach'. » répondit-il tranquillement, « Je laisse le répondeur.

- C'est samedi ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse en enfouissant sa tête sous le bras de Sam, comme si c'était intolérable d'être réveillé le week-end par un appel téléphonique. Sam sourit et commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux bruns. Il attendit paisiblement quelques minutes, bercé par la respiration de Rachel contre lui, avant de tenter de saisir son portable. Rachel se remit à protester. « Ah non, tu restes là ! »

Sam eut un nouveau rire, alors que Rachel s'acharnait à s'accrocher à lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle se mit également à rire, et Honey en sautant sur le lit pour se mêler à la bagarre acheva de rendre ce début de matinée complètement chaotique. Pour mettre fin aux débats, Sam prit les lèvres de Rachel entre les siennes, dans un baiser matinal assez énergique, et sensuel, et bienvenu, qu'il faillit bien oublier son but premier. Ecouter ce foutu message. Il fit un clin d'œil à Rachel et saisit rapidement le téléphone.

« Sais-tu à quoi tu renonces, Sam Evans ?! dit-elle d'un ton bien provoquant pour la Rachel Berry ordinaire.

- Oh que OUI ! »

Elle eut un sourire désarmant, et Sam… disons que des fois, il détestait son corps. Ou plutôt ses réactions. « Frustration… » murmura-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière et en mettant son portable près de son oreille.

« Hey Sammy ! ». Entendre la voix de sa sœur lui coupa net toute idée peu catholique en ce samedi matin. A coup sûr, Stacey avait laissé ce message juste avant d'aller au service de 10 heures à l'église Saint Patrick, situé près de Silver Point où habitaient les filles Evans. « Alors, c'est pour te rappeler qu'on vous attend avec Rachel vers 17 heures à la maison. N'oublie pas tous les cadeaux prévus pour ta petite sœur préférée. Sérieux, les chansons c'est bien, mais j'espère quand même un peu plus… Dis à Rachel que j'ai hâte de la voir, dès que tu auras trouvé le courage de sortir du canapé. Ou peut-être que tu as retrouvé ton lit d'ailleurs… » Elle ricana distinctement, avant de rajouter « Oh QUOI, Maman ?! Elle me fait de ces yeux ronds, je te jure… Bon, à tout' ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils et s'expliqua, face au regard interrogateur de Rachel qui s'était à nouveau blottie contre lui : « Des fois je me demande si Stacey n'est pas extra-lucide… ou si elle n'a pas des caméras dans ma chambre… »

Il y eut un silence. « C'est un peu perturbant comme idée, finit par dire Rachel

- Carrément. »

Rachel leva ses grands yeux vers lui, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'était bien, non ?! Enfin je veux dire… Moi j'ai, euh, bien aimé… Je sais pas si je dois te remercier, j'ai envie de le faire et maintenant que je le dis à haute voix, je trouve ça vraiment nul, mais en même temps c'est ce que je pense… Mais peut-être que tu regrettes et là je me rends carrément ridicule, mais j'ai envie que tu saches que moi, non… ». Elle s'interrompit, visiblement un peu perdue. « C'est supposé être un moment tranquille, c'est ça ? Oh je parle toujours trop… ».

Sam posa un baiser sur son épaule. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, Rach'. C'était parfait. ». Il se redressa un peu, calant son oreiller derrière lui.

« Tu as un sourire satisfait, en tout cas. » Rachel ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir d'agacement. « Mais quelle cruche, c'est pas non plus une chose à dire ça… Pardon… c'est juste que… »

Sam se remit à rire. « Je le pense bien, que j'ai l'air satisfait ! C'est peut-être pas une chose à dire mais alors là, je m'en fous. J'avoue que ça fait… longtemps… »

Rachel prit un ton qu'elle voulait détaché : « Longtemps… tu veux dire, de façon générale ?

- Oui Rach', ça fait longtemps que je ne n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un. »

Elle sourit de sa franchise, elle qui aimait jouer avec les mots. « Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps. »

Sam la serra contre lui, de nouveau. « Je t'attendais. »

Elle embrassa son torse, tout doucement. « C'est une des plus jolies choses qu'on m'ait jamais dites. »

Sam caressa à nouveau quelques mèches de cheveux bruns éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui, et dit doucement : « On n'a pas à être chez ma mère avant 17 heures… »

Rachel se redressa à son tour, un sourcil levé. « Une idée en tête, Sam ?!

- Peut-être…

- Je crois que j'ai envie d'un petit-déjeuner d'abord. Je nous fais des pancakes ?

- Serais-tu la femme parfaite, Rachel Berry ?! »

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva. Un instant, elle parut hésiter à enfiler quelque chose, mais se ravisa. « J'ai laissé toutes mes fringues dans la salle de bain… Oups. ». Elle resta ainsi quelques instants. Sam la regarda et se contenta d'un « Whaou » tout à fait sincère. « Hey, je dois cuisiner, Sam !

- Hum, c'est vrai. Bon point. Prends un t-shirt dans la commode.

- OK. »

Elle choisit un t-shirt « Memphis In May – édition 2015 » bien trop grand pour elle et eut un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Sam resta au lit un moment, savourant le rayon de soleil qui se posait sur lui, Honey désormais à ses côtés sur l'oreiller de Rachel. Il entendit depuis le salon que Rachel avait allumé la radio, le son de WBMI envahissait l'appartement. Oui, tout était parfait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

_Silver Point, Tennessee – 14 mai 2017, 17h08_

Rachel passa prudemment la tête par la fenêtre passager de la vieille Chevrolet de Sam pour mieux apprécier la vue. « C'est Center Hill Lake ?

- Affirmatif.

- Impressionnant ! »

Tout en conduisant, Sam jeta lui-même un coup d'œil sur le paysage si familier. Malgré la chaleur, les chutes d'eau étaient plus abondantes que jamais.

« Tu as grandi là ?

- En partie. C'était la maison de mes grands-parents, on y était presque tous les week-ends, et pendant les vacances. On a emménagé avec ma mère et Stacey après... enfin, il y a trois ans.

- Oh. »

Rachel n'insista pas, et serra la main droite de Sam posée sur sa cuisse. Elle se pencha pour embrasser délicatement sa joue.

« Et nous y voila ! »

Près du portail, Stacey et Mary Evans les attendaient en agitant la main. Derrière elles, se tenait la ravissante maison en bois marron et blanc. Sous le porche, Rachel remarqua la balancelle de jardin, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« La maison typique du Sud, hein ?! » dit Stacey en serrant Rachel dans ses bras. « Nous sommes des gens assez classiques.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Joyeux anniversaire, princesse ! rajouta Sam en prenant sa sœur par les épaules

- Merci, mais je ne vois toujours pas de cadeaux !

- Stacey, voyons ! » s'exclama Mary Evans, en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille. « Bienvenue, Rachel : je vais te faire visiter le terrain et la maison… »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Stacey tapa doucement dans ses mains pour demander le silence. La petite vingtaine de personnes présentes, pour la plupart des amis du collège et du cours de danse irlandaise, se tournèrent vers elle. La soirée était une réussite : Stacey était ravie d'avoir sa famille la plus proche et ses amis réunis, Rachel se sentait bien plus à l'air qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Stacey appartenait elle aussi au Glee Club de son collège avec plusieurs copains présents à la fête et le fait que Rachel ait commencé une carrière sur Broadway ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle répondit avec bonne humeur aux nombreuses questions qu'on lui posa, tandis que Sam aidait Monsieur Dickles, un voisin, à s'occuper du barbecue avec dextérité. Il prenait également le temps d'observer les potentiels prétendants de Stacey : il avait des doutes sur les attentions d'un dénommé Ryan, qui fixait sa sœur avec adoration, Sam décida donc de garder un œil sur lui.

« Merci d'être venus ! J'ai demandé à Rachel – Rachel Berry, certains l'ont vu au Cocoon Café- de chanter pour moi ce soir avec mon frère, donc voila, encouragez-les, ils sont timides ! »

Sam fit la moue à sa sœur tandis que les invités réunis dans le jardin des Evans à la nuit tombée les applaudissaient, assis sur de gros coussins. Monsieur Dickles prit le temps de lever le pouce en signe d'encouragement. Mary Evans alluma quelques lampions tandis que Sam accordait sa guitare. « Euh, bonsoir, je suis Sam, le frère de Stac', et à sa demande on va chanter quelques chansons de K's Choice… Celle-ci s'appelle « 16 », oui je sais Stacey fête ses 14 ans, mais après un long débat on a décidé de garder le chiffre… ». Il fit signe à Rachel qui entama le premier couplet.

_So here we are_

_Under a moon_

_And a sky full of stars_

_But I'm looking at you_

_We are forever_

_One perfect kiss_

_That makes us immort__al_

_For a second that is_

Sam la rejoignit :

_16 for good_

_16 forever_

Après toutes les émotions des dernières heures, la perte de tout repère dans leur relation, c'était pour eux extrêmement réconfortant de chanter un duo. Au fond d'eux, ils avaient vu le changement arriver, mais aucun n'avait prévu que ce serait aussi rapide, et radical. Chanter ensemble : enfin une sensation un peu plus familière, rassurante. Rien qu'eux deux, le doux bruit de la cascade, et la musique. Ils terminèrent la chanson les yeux dans les yeux, à peine conscient du public qui leur offrit des applaudissements enthousiastes.

« Je vous adore ! » dit Stacey avec un grand sourire, avant d'annoncer à haute voix : « C'est l'heure du GATEAU ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Hey !

- Hey… ! »

Sam trouva Rachel dans la cuisine, occupée à rassembler les assiettes sales en carton à jeter. La soirée continuait à l'extérieur, Sam avait installé une petite sono et Stacey et ses amis dansaient sur des morceaux qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas : pas de doute, il commençait à se faire vieux. « Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, très bonne. Vraiment. Mais ces chansons, là, argh, c'est musicalement très moyen !» Rachel fit une pause et regarda Sam. « J'aime beaucoup Stacey.

- Et moi donc… Je me méfie de ce Ryan, quand même !

- Hum », répondit Rachel d'un ton d'expert, « elle ne me paraît pas très intéressé si ça peut te rassurer. Mais dis donc, ce que tu nous fais là, c'est très « grand frère protecteur », comme attitude !

- C'est mon job. »

Il s'approcha de Rachel et la prit dans ses bras. « Pas ici, Sam… ». Pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et il en profita pour l'embrasser. D'abord très chastement, et puis…

« SAM ! ». Rachel le regarda avec une expression faussement sévère. « C'est une chose de… » (elle chuchota) « faire l'amour dans ta salle de bains, mais là au milieu de la cuisine familiale, quand même…

- Qui a parlé de faire l'amour ?

- OH… »

Rachel rougit, puis se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Sam. « En voila des idées, Miss Berry !

- J'ai rien dit, et si tu le répètes je le nierai !

- OK… » Sam s'assit sur le comptoir. « Maman propose qu'on reste dormir. » Il rajouta d'un ton malicieux. « Chambre à part. Ca te dit ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est tard pour rentrer sur Memphis. Heureusement que tu as changé tes horaires avec Joyce pour ne pas travailler ce soir…

- Je connais ma sœur, c'est une vraie bête de soirée quand elle s'y met ! Je me suis permis de prendre nos brosses à dents, et ta trousse de toilette spéciale « rituel du soir avant de dormir », au cas où.

- Charmante attention, Sam !

- On reste, alors ?

- On reste !

- Tu sais, ma chambre est à côté de la chambre d'amis…

- SAM !

- C'est juste un fait, c'est tout. » répondit Sam avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable. Visiblement, c'est pas très convainquant. « Viens, je vais te montrer l'étage de la maison. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Des fois, ce n'était vraiment pas évident d'être animateur radio en soirée. Les horaires décalés étaient difficiles à endurer, encore plus quand ils s'insinuent dans vos week-ends. Comme cette nuit, par exemple : il était 3 heures, Sam était pourtant crevé, mais impossible de dormir. Tant de choses dans la tête, trop d'adrénaline, trop de… tout. Il considéra aller rejoindre Rach', mais c'était peut-être un peu trop, justement. Il se leva, descendit l'escalier et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Arrivé dans le couloir, il fut surpris d'entendre les voix de sa mère et sa sœur. Peut-être qu'au final, c'était plus le gène Evans qui était sujet aux insomnies, et pas le boulot d'animateur vedette sur WBMI.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

- Maman, pitié, PITIE », répliqua Stacey avec son emphase habituelle, « Ne détruis pas mon beau scénario ! »

Sam resta paralysé de surprise. Pas besoin d'être bien intelligent (et Sam ne se surestimait pas à ce niveau-là) pour savoir de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il était question.

« Rachel est super !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Stac', elle est charmante et drôle, Sam en est visiblement accro et je serais ravie de le voir heureux avec elle…

- Je sens un énorme « MAIS » au bout de cette phrase… »

Mary Evans laissa échapper un soupir. « Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, c'est tout.

- Mais Rachel l'aime aussi, j'en suis sûre !

- Stacey, tu… désolée, mais tu n'as que 14 ans, bien sûr que tu veux y croire. Laisse-moi finir, ma chérie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que là, ils sont heureux, ils profitent du festival, mais que va-t-il se passer dans 15 jours ? Rachel vit à New-York, elle a même une immense opportunité qui va se présenter à elle, elle va être occupée pendant des mois, voir peut-être des années, car elle a beaucoup de talent et je suis sûre que beaucoup de projets vont voir le jour pour elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire…

- Où se retrouve Sam, dans ce scénario ?! » dit simplement Mary. Elle marqua une pause. « Peut-être veut-il aller à New-York… Dans ce cas on l'acceptera, évidemment, j'espère juste qu'il se rend compte que le déménagement se passera dans ce sens, et pas dans l'autre. »

Stacey sembla désarçonnée, un instant. Phénomène bien rare. « Mais, Sam ne peut pas partir. C'est… Non, on a déjà… enfin, je veux dire…

- Je sais ma chérie. Mais il est trop tôt pour envisager ce cas de figure. En plus je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas… enfin, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre…

- Oh pitiééééééé, Maman ! » Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire : voila la Stacey de tous les jours qui repointait le bout de son nez. « C'est évident qu'ils l'ont fait ! Tu as vu le sourire béat de Sam, autant porter un écriteau « J'ai fait l'amour avec ma nouvelle copine toute la matinée et c'était dément » autour du cou…

- STACEY ! Au lit, maintenant ! »

Sam s'éloigna à pas de loup, laissant la mère et la fille se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il remonta à l'étage, passa devant la porte de la chambre d'amis et entra discrètement.

« Sam ? chuchota Rachel d'une voix ensommeillée

- C'est moi. » Il s'approcha et lui prit la main avec douceur.

« Ca va ?

- Tout va bien. Rach'…

- Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'on fait une erreur ? ».

Rachel se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet. Une expression de pure surprise se dessinait sur son visage. « Non. » répondit-elle simplement, après un court silence.

« Moi non plus. »


	17. Chapter 17

Helloooooo!

Pour ceux qui ont attendu, un long chapitre histoire d'avoir un peu de lecture!

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa d'avoir un retour sur cette histoire...

Chapitre 16

_Silver Point, Tennessee – 15 mai 2017, 11h14_

« Un nouveau dimanche matin dans le Tennessee… » pensa Rachel en baillant et en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Pas de doute, s'il y avait un cliché vrai sur le Sud des Etats-Unis, c'est qu'on était bien en terre chrétienne : même perdue à Silver Point, dans une maison loin de tout, elle pouvait toujours entendre, porté par le vent, le son caractéristique des cloches des églises des environs. Baptistes, méthodistes… Tant de courants évangélistes différents, et pourtant tous unis par ce besoin de communier le dimanche matin. Tôt. Trop tôt à son goût à elle, mais après tout ce n'était pas sa confession religieuse, c'était peut-être normal qu'elle ait du mal à comprendre. Alors, pourquoi se poser de telles questions existentielles, et sitôt ses yeux ouverts, se demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond. Pourquoi ? Oh, oui, le rôle. Esther Smith. Rachel essaya vaguement de se rappeler si la religion était abordée dans le film. Dans ses souvenirs, non, mais il était encore un peu tôt pour formuler un raisonnement cohérent. En tout cas, ça serait un thème intéressant à aborder dans le spectacle. Une dimension supplémentaire. « Bonne idée, Rachel Berry ! » se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Elle se fit aussitôt la promesse d'en parler à James Atta-Boden quand elle le verrait : à tous les coups, ça lui plairait d'ajouter, comment dirait-il, oui, un peu de « conscience sociale » dans une comédie musicale. Après tout, Atta-Boden n'était pas qu'expérimenté en matière de mise en scène de classiques de Broadway, il avait aussi une solide réputation en tant que metteur en scène de pièces de théâtre « expérimentales », comme on dit, dans le West End, à Londres. Des spectacles interminables avec des comédiens le plus souvent nus, dans un décor ambiance usine roumaine, et des dialogues absconds qui, personnellement, n'était pas sa tasse de thé et la faisaient se sentir comme une parfaite idiote. Oh que oui, évoquer le côté religieux de la vie dans le Sud plairait à James. Et puis de toute façon, c'était bien le genre du personnage d'être au premier rang de l'église le dimanche, et cela fit sourire Rachel : même pour elle, Esther était quand même un peu coincée. C'était dire.

Instinctivement, elle chercha Sam à côté d'elle pour discuter de sa brillante idée. Il n'était pas là. Elle se redressa d'un coup, soudain mal à l'aise, comme si son cœur avait manqué un battement. Elle serra le drap défait contre elle. Il était resté avec elle hier soir, elle en était certaine. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé là toute seule sans un mot, non ?! Ce n'était juste pas le style de Sam. Il est…

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre d'amis des Evans ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Sam entra aussitôt, en caleçon, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et un plateau prêt pur un petit déjeuner gargantuesque dans les bras. Rachel lui sourit, soulagée.

« Vous êtes vraiment des fous de Dieu par ici… » commenta-t-elle alors que Sam déposait le plateau à ses côtés.

Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. « Un nouveau dimanche dans le Tennessee…

- Exactement ce que je pensais à l'instant. » Rachel croqua un morceau de toast avant d'ajouter : « Non pas que je n'apprécie pas la vue, mais te promener en caleçon devant ta mère et ta sœur, c'est pas un peu…

- Bizarre ?! Rachel, tu n'as jamais vécu avec un garçon, ça se voit ! » Il rit en voyant son expression outrée. Il caressa sa joue puis lui piqua le pot de confiture. « Maman est partie travailler. Elle avait changé l'horaire de ses tournées du week-end pour l'anniv de Stac', ce qui fait qu'elle travaille ce matin. Stacey est à l'église, au service de 11 heures j'imagine, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'est couchée.

- Ta mère et elle se sont couchées après nous ? J'aurais juré les voir partir plus tôt. »

Sam hésita une demi-seconde, mais décida de ne pas parler à Rachel de la conversation qu'il avait surpris hier soir. Il se contenta de remettre une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de Rachel, qui embrassa délicatement ses doits au passage. « Je ne me rappelle plus trop. »

Rachel posa ses yeux dans un coin de la pièce et poussa un petit cri. « C'est ta guitare ? Comment est-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

- Pas sur ses petites pattes, non ! Je l'ai accordée tout à l'heure, pendant que tu dormais. Elle en avait bien besoin. »

Rachel reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, après avoir fini son thé. « J'aime me réveiller le dimanche matin avec une belle chanson chantée par un beau garçon. »

Sam rit tout en se levant. « Ca t'arrive souvent ?

- Pas assez ! »

Il se rassit au bord du lit et mit sa guitare en bandoulière. « Une petite chanson pour ma new-yorkaise préférée, alors… »

_If I could open my arms  
And span the length of the isle of Manhattan,  
I'd bring it to where you are  
Making a lake of the East River and Hudson  
If I could open my mouth  
Wide enough for a marching band to march out  
They would make your name sing  
And bend through alleys and bounce off all the buildings._

Rachel écouta, pelotonnée dans le lit, la reprise de Death Cab For Cutie improvisée par Sam. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écouté « Marching Band of Manhattan », peut-être bien depuis… oh, c'est vrai, la compil « Grosse Pomme » que Finn lui avait donné juste après qu'ils aient fini le lycée, qui contenait uniquement des chansons sur New-York. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait donné le CD, ce qu'il avait dit, comme quoi elle allait réussir dans cette ville qui avait inspiré de si belles chansons, que c'était une évidence, et que ce jour-là il serait à ses côtés parce qu'il serait toujours avec elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Que la distance ne les séparerait pas, et que… Toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient fait, auxquelles il croyait, auxquelles elle croyait également, dur comme fer. Et au final, New-York, la vie, tout les avait éloigné, malmené. Maintenant Finn n'était qu'un nom de plus dans son répertoire, alors qu'à une époque, il était tout. Tant de certitudes envolées, et aujourd'hui elle avait Sam, elle était ici dans le Tennessee, heureuse, et pourtant en ouvrant les yeux elle pensait déjà au spectacle. Elle regarda alors Sam avec une telle tendresse qu'il s'arrêta net.

« Ca va ?

- Oui… ». Elle soupira, et tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main. « Une chanson sur New_York, hein ? C'est si gentil !

C'est surtout une chanson sur une fille… ». Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé.

« Surtout une chanson d'amour. » acheva Rachel en se redressant légèrement. « Merci.

- Je sais qu'on en est pas là, bien sûr, mais bon… ». Il lui fit un baisemain. « C'est surtout une belle chanson.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Sur ce, Stacey déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre d'amis :

« Regarde Rachel ce que j'ai… WHOAAAA, désolée ! Oh la la, traumatisme à vie : Sam, pantalon, par pitié !»

Elle se couvrit aussitôt les yeux, avant de reculer prudemment :

« Je m'en vais en toute dignité… donnez-moi deux secondes…

- Ne te fais quand même pas mal, Stac' ! » s'écria Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Rachel eut un début de fou rire en observant la petite sœur Evans, les yeux toujours couverts, reculer en cherchant à tâtons la porte.

« Interdit de te moquer de moi, Miss Berry !

- C'est juste… » Elle se tourna vers Sam avec un large sourire : « C'est quand même une situation très comique !

- C'est vrai que mon frère en petite tenue, ça a un fort potentiel comique !

- STACEY !

- C'est bon, j'arrête ! Mais couvre-toi d'autre chose que ta guitare, s'il te plait. »

Sam râla encore un peu (« j'ai un caleçon, quand même… »), mais finit par enfiler son jean. Stacey consentit alors à les regarder et annonça en souriant : « Je venais juste montrer à Rachel… et toi, puisque je me doutais un peu que tu serais là… bref… ». Elle leur tendit un exemplaire de _TV Guide_. « J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait. Page 27.

- T'étais pas censée être à l'église, ce matin ?

- J'ai été au service de 9h30, frérot. J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Oh… »

Sam et Rachel se penchèrent sur le magazine. C'était une interview de Tina.

_**« N.B.A. » : tout sur la nouvelle série de Tina Cohen-Chang !**_

_L'auteur de « My funny Valentine ! » nous livre quelques secrets sur sa nouvelle série. Une exclusivité « TV Guide » !_

_TV Guide : Les nombreux fans de votre premier film attendaient depuis des mois et avec impatience votre nouveau projet. Depuis votre annonce au ComicCon, la tension montait…_

_Tina Cohen-Chang : La tension, je ne sais pas… Mais en tout cas les finalités du contrat avec la chaine câblée HBO sont bouclées, le tournage du pilote a commencé cette semaine pour une diffusion en septembre, je suis maintenant libre de donner quelques infos !_

_TV G. : La question sur toutes les lèvres : de quoi parle votre série ?_

_T. CC : Eh bien, je quitte l'univers du lycée pour des personnages un peu plus âgés, étudiants ou jeunes actifs, vivant à New-York. _

_TV G. : Un nouveau « Friends » ou « Gossip Girl » ?_

_T. CC : Pas du tout [rires] ! Certes, ce sera une série plutôt comique, mais on est dans un univers complètement différent. J'ai voulu explorer quelque chose de nouveau. Si on veut s'essayer au jeu des comparaisons, c'est davantage une sorte de « Friday Night Lights », mais en plus drôle._

_TV G. : L'univers du sport, donc… Attendez, « N.B.A. »… comme le championnat de basket ?!_

_T. CC : C'est exact !_

Sam leva les yeux de l'article. « Tina et du basket ? Voila une association à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé !

- Il y a un basketteur dans son premier film, rappela Stacey en s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord du lit

- Le pitch ressemble plus aux « Frères Scott »… » dit Rachel d'un ton rêveur.

Sam et Stacey restèrent à la fixer, sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Euh, rien rien…

- Une série qui passait il y a quelques années. » indiqua Sam avec un demi-sourire moqueur. « Avec plein de bôôôô garçons basketteurs !

- Quel nom lamentable, ça pue la série pour ados…

- A priori, ça n'empêchait pas Rach' de regarder ! »

Pour toute réponse, Rachel leur tira la langue. « On a tous nos faiblesses. »

_TV G. : Votre série se passe-t-elle dans le milieu du basket professionnel ?_

_T. CC : Eh bien non, j'ai choisi de faire une série non pas sur les joueurs, mais sur les fans. Un groupe d'amis new-yorkais, mais venus de tout le pays, chacun supportant une équipe différente. A travers cette histoire toute simple, quotidienne, je veux explorer l'importance et les enjeux qui se cachent derrière le fait de supporter telle ou telle équipe._

_TV G. : C'est-à-dire ?_

_T. CC : Nous connaissons tous des fans de sport. Pour eux, ce n'est pas juste supporter une équipe ou une autre. C'est beaucoup plus. C'est presque une religion. Ils peuvent changer de ville, de job, d'amis, de petit(e) ami(e), mais vous avez remarqué ? Ils supporteront toujours la même équipe. La fierté, le sentiment d'appartenance à une communauté, les complexes d'infériorité et de supériorité, le rapport à l'argent, la loyauté, la fidélité… L'équipe que vous supportez ne dit pas seulement, et d'ailleurs pas nécessairement d'où vous venez, elle montre aussi, en partie, vos valeurs._

« C'est tellement vrai ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Sam et Stacey. Rachel ne connaissait rien au basket, et n'avait aucunement l'attention de s'y intéresser, mais elle aimait bien la façon dont Tina en parlait. Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir ça sur petit écran : elle avait adoré _My funny Valentine !_, avec son talent d'écriture Tina pouvait de toute façon rendre passionnant n'importe quel sujet, basket inclus.

_TV G. : Un sujet intéressant… et universel !_

_T. CC : Le basket est un des sports les plus populaires du pays. Je pense que beaucoup de spectateurs peuvent se reconnaître dans les personnages._

_TV G. : Parlez-nous un peu des personnages, justement !_

_T. CC : Il y a une fan des Knicks, évidemment ! Elle s'appelle Rose, et travaille comme vendeuse dans la boutique officielle de l'équipe. C'est la narratrice de mon histoire. Ensuite, nous aurons entre autres des fans de différentes équipes : Brooklyn Nets, Boston Celtics, Los Angeles Lakers, Chicago Bulls, mais aussi d'autres équipes comme les Utah Jazz, les Cleveland Cavaliers, et comme je viens de l'Ohio, les Bob Cats de l'université de l'Ohio auront aussi leur fan n°1 exilé à New-York [rires]._

_TV G. : Beaucoup de débats passionnés en perspective ?!_

_T CC. : C'est sûr ! Des débats, des disputes, de l'amitié… et de l'amour, évidemment !_

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! » dit Sam en toute sincérité. Rachel lui sourit en retour.

_TV G. : Le casting est déjà arrêté. Nos lecteurs pourront retrouver les noms de tous les comédiens à la fin de l'article [NDLR : voir encadré p.28] : comme à votre habitude, la plupart du cast est composé d'acteurs peu habitués des écrans._

_T CC. : J'aime donner leur chance aux nouveaux, à ceux qu'on a pas encore beaucoup vu et qui mérite leur chance. C'est pourquoi je fonctionne le plus souvent par casting. Pas de passe-droit. Mais on retrouve parfois des têtes connus ! S'ils sont les meilleurs, alors je leur laisse une chance : la discrimination ne doit pas aller dans l'autre sens. C'est pourquoi le rôle de Liam, étudiant en chimie et fan absolu des Celtics, est tenu par quelqu'un que je connais bien, mais qui a été le meilleur aux auditions : Blaine Anderson._

« QUOIIII ?! ». Rachel et Sam échangèrent un regard ébahi. Blaine à la télé ?!

« Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, Stac', il était au Glee Club, le copain de Kurt à l'époque.

- Oh…

- C'était Tony dans « West Side Story » quand j'étais Maria !

- OK ! Sammy m'a montré la cassette ! ». Stacey émit un sifflement entendu. « Trop canon à l'époque !

- STACEY !

- Oh laisse-la, et puis c'est vrai, Blaine était un de nos atouts charme ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, Sam eut l'air franchement vexé, et marmonna : « Beaucoup trop de gel… »

_TV G. : La série sera tournée à New-York ?_

_T. CC : Absolument ! J'aime les décors authentiques. Et puis j'ai beaucoup d'amis précieux là-bas, ça va être sympa de retourner y vivre un moment avec mon mari._

_TV G. : Vivement septembre pour la diffusion du pilote !_

« Tina à New-York pour plusieurs mois ! Ca va être super ! » s'écria Rachel, visiblement ravie. Sam et Stacey échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Sam s'efforça de masquer son angoisse par un enthousiasme plutôt bien joué : « Un peu de compagnie pour tes débuts à Broadway, c'est… chouette ! ». Stacey s'éclipsa discrètement, alors que Rachel sortait du lit et commençait à évoquer tout ce qu'elle et Tina pourrait faire à New-York ensemble.

« En plus _Cats_ reprend à partir de novembre, je vais enfin voir le spectacle en live, ça va être génial ! » dit-elle en enfilant une jolie robe d'été avec des cerises. Sam la trouva absolument ravissante, comme toujours. « Si on s'y prend suffisamment tôt, peut-être que tu pourras te libérer et venir avec nous ?! Toi, moi, Tina et Mike ! Franchement, ce serait bien que Mike ait un peu de compagnie : 2 heures de spectacle avec des comédiens déguisés en gros chats, je suis pas sûre que Mike puisse le supporter, avec toi ce serait différent, il se sentira moins seul… Et les chansons sont géniales tu sais, évidemment tu connais « Memories », Barbra en a fait une version juste ex-tra-or-di-naire…

- OK, on verra, avec la radio c'est pas facile de me libérer… »

Rachel s'assit à côté de lui sur le matelas et posa doucement sa main sur son bras. « On peut y arriver tu sais. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on y arrive. La distance et tout ça. »

Et Sam aimerait lui dire que lui, il n'y aura pas de problème, qu'il serait là pour _Cats_, et _Meet me in St Louis_, et le reste. Mais sa mère avait-elle raison ? La seule façon pour que leur histoire fonctionne réellement était peut-être de quitter Memphis… Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Plus de retour en arrière. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de son passé. Et vite. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi Sam Evans et le Tennessee, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une histoire de country et d'émission sympa à la radio. C'était sa vie.

Il l'embrassa sur le front pour toute réponse. « Quand tu es prête, on repart sur Memphis. Il est déjà tard. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Tu veux que je te remplace au volant ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Non, ça va. Passe-moi la bouteille d'eau, s'il te plait. »

Rachel se contorsionna avec une certaine élégance pour récupérer la bouteille qui traînait au sol. Sa fenêtre passager était grande ouverte, et elle profitait du fait qu'ils soient sur une petite route peu fréquentée pour sortir ses pieds par-dessus la vitre baissée. Elle adorait faire cela, quand elle était petite. Ses pères la grondaient gentiment, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Le vent sur ses jambes, la route dégagée face à eux : décidément, elle adorait le Tennessee.

Elle releva un instant ses lunettes de soleil pour observer Sam, concentré sur sa conduite. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour conduire ta voiture adorée, c'est ça ?!

- Peut-être …

- Hey !

- Quoi ?! En bonne new-yorkaise, tu ne dois pas souvent prendre le volant, non ?! »

Elle baissa ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire aux lèvres. « Touché ! »

Ils profitèrent un instant du silence confortable, avec pour seul bruit de fond le moteur de la vieille Chevrolet et de l'autoradio, réglée au minimum. Puis Sam prit sa respiration, et se lança : « Tu as eu une drôle d'expression ce matin, quand j'ai chanté _Marching bands of Manhattan_…

- Ah ? Comment cela ?

- Je sais pas… mélancolique, peut-être ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ajouta : « Ouais, j'emploie des mots savants maintenant, l'effet Puckerman peut-être… !

- Mélancolique, non… Nostalgique un peu. ». Elle soupira. « C'est une chanson que Finn avait mis sur une compil spéciale New-York, il y a quelques années, je ne l'avais pas écouté depuis très longtemps.

- Ah. Finn. »

Rachel saisit aussitôt la main de Sam. « Non, pas nostalgique à cause de Finn. Vraiment pas. ». Malgré lui, Sam se sentit un peu soulagé. Mais pas complètement.

« Nostalgique de New-York ?

- Oh, Sammy… Je suis bien ici, je te l'ai prouvé, non ? C'est juste… ».

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment pensé ce matin : les promesses non-tenues, la distance, tout cela. En ce dimanche, au volant, Sam était si adorable, en paix, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. « Tu sais, tu as bien toi aussi des chansons qui te rappellent trop de souvenirs, non ? Ce n'est pas fuir que de ne pas les écouter, c'est juste se protéger, tu comprends ? ». Elle espérait vraiment qu'il comprenne, même elle était un peu perdue dans son propre discours. « Pour mieux les ré-écouter un jour, et se jour : « Hey ! Ca ne me fait plus mal… ». Tu as fait ça pour moi ce matin. » Et ça, elle le pensait vraiment.

Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis lui dit : « Au fond de la boîte à gant, il doit y avoir un CD avec une pochette bleue, tu peux le mettre s'il te plait ? »

Rachel était intriguée mais ne répondit rien. Elle chercha quelques instants (quel fouillis là-dedans !) et finit par trouver le bon boitier, avec une écriture enfantine qui formait simplement les mots suivants sur la pochette : _Papa & Stevie_. Rachel ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sam lui lança un regard et dit : « C'est l'écriture de Stacey. Ce sont… les chansons qu'on a choisi pour les funérailles. Je ne l'ai pas écouté depuis. ». Il eut un petit rire amer. « Après avoir tellement pleuré en l'écoutant que j'ai dû m'arrêter en catastrophe au bord d'une route, je n'ai pas retenté l'expérience.

- Sam…

- Je peux pas dire que ça ne fera plus jamais mal d'écouter ces chansons, je crois que c'est juste impossible. Mais je peux essayer. Comme toi.

- Je ne peux pas comparer mes malheurs avec les tiens ! J'ai beau être un peu… ok, très égoïste par moment, j'ai quand même un minimum de décence.

- Ce n'est pas un concours. Ta peine était réelle.

- Mais ce n'était pas…

- … la mort de deux de tes proches ? ». Sam avala sa salive. « Non. Mais tu as eu de la peine. Tout le monde en a eu, à un moment ou un autre, je n'ai pas le monopole. ». Il serra la main de Rachel, toujours dans la sienne, un peu plus fort. « Mets le CD, s'il te plait. »

Rachel obéit. _Washing of the water_ de Peter Gabriel sortit des enceintes quelques instants plus tard. Au bout de 20 secondes, des larmes silencieuses coulaient déjà sur les joues de Rachel. Certains jours, elle avait vraiment honte de son hyper-émotivité.

« Belle chanson, hein ? » dit simplement Sam. « Une des préférées de mon père. ». Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment. Il se sentait… bien, ce n'était pas le mot, mais un peu apaisé. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette chanson, que son père écoutait effectivement souvent, assis dans son fauteuil favori dans leur salon. Quand Sam était petit, il le prenait sur ses genoux, et il murmurait les paroles tout près de son oreille : le chant n'était pas la spécialité de Dwight Evans, il était si fier de son fils qui savait si bien chanter. Si fier du grand frère que Sam était devenu, et que son petit frère regardait avec tant d'admiration.

La gorge serrée, Sam commença : « L'enterrement était un mardi. Trois jours pour préparer un enterrement, c'est rapide, on ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est rapide, brutal, avant d'y être confronté. Comment on pourrait deviner des choses pareilles, de toute façon ? Maman était si… mal, que je me suis occupé d'à peu près tout. Y compris de la musique. J'ai choisi des chansons que Papa et Stevie aimaient… Enfin, des chansons appropriées aux circonstances aussi, tu sais, Stevie était si jeune… », Sam s'éclaircit la gorge, ému, « … il avait 12 ans quand il est mort, alors ses goûts musicaux n'étaient pas forcément adaptés aux circonstances, mais à l'époque je lui faisais déjà écouter des musiciens que j'aimais, il aimait déjà Clapton, tu te rends compte ?! Bref… C'était une belle cérémonie. C'était l'instant le plus horrible de toute ma vie, leur dire adieu, mais c'était, je sais pas… très beau. Je sais pas comment Maman et moi avons pu rester aussi dignes, vu les circonstances, mais c'était le cas. » Il regarda Rachel du coin de l'œil, et continua : « Avant, je regardais les films et je me disais : « Pourquoi les gens ne pètent pas les plombs pendant les enterrements ? C'est horrible, c'est injuste, pourquoi ?! », mais quand tu y es confronté c'est comme si au fond, tu savais que tu dois rester digne. Il y a toute ta famille, tout ces gens qui comptent sur toi, tu ne peux pas craquer, non. Il y avait Maman, et Stacey, je ne pouvais pas... »

Il s'interrompit un moment. Rachel écouta avec lui _Tears in heaven_ d'Eric Clapton, un instant. Elle ravala ses larmes et demanda doucement : « Et Stacey, comment était-elle… ? ». Rien que d'y penser glaçait le sang de Rachel. Pauvre Stacey, si petite, elle avait quoi, 10 ans à l'époque ?

« Stacey n'était pas à l'enterrement. Elle était à l'hôpital. »

Rachel laissa à Sam le temps de parler à son rythme, sans le presser. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se contentait d'écouter.

« Papa et Stevie sont morts dans l'incendie de notre maison, dans le Kentucky. Un court-circuit, en pleine nuit. Ce n'était pas une maison récente, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et refaire un circuit électrique coûte une fortune. Un soir, Maman est venue dans ma chambre en hurlant, m'ordonnant de sortir. J'ai vu les flammes, senti la chaleur. J'ai pas réfléchi deux fois, je suis sortie par la fenêtre : littéralement, je suis passé à travers, j'avais des coupures partout pendant des semaines après. J'étais le seul à avoir une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, je ne suis pas tombé de haut. Je suis donc resté planté là, paralysé par la peur. Je voulais y aller, aider, mais je suis resté là, avec ma mère. Papa est sortie quelques minutes après avec Stacey dans ses bras, il y avait tellement de bruit, on ne se rend pas compte à quel point un incendie est bruyant. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit à Maman, qu'il allait chercher Stevie j'imagine. Elle pleurait, pleurait, à genoux sur le sol, et moi j'étais juste là. Les voisins sont arrivés, puis les pompiers, et on est restés à regarder la maison brûler. C'est dingue, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des cendres, j'ai vraiment cru que Papa allait sortir avec Stevie dans ses bras… ». Sa voix se brisa, et il n'ajouta rien.

« Arrête-toi. »

Sam obéit, se gara sur le bas-côté, et aussitôt se serra contre Rachel et pleura, pendant ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, mais ne dit rien. Que dire ? Pour aujourd'hui, elle devait se contenter d'être là, tout simplement.

Le soleil commençait à descendre tout doucement. La soirée approchait, les grillons commençaient à chanter (horribles bestioles, depuis son arrivée dans le Tennessee Rachel avait poussé des cris dans toute la gamme des aigus à cause d'eux). Dans ses bras, elle sentait que Sam s'était calmé. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps il gardait ça en lui, enfoui. « Tu veux que je prenne le volant ?

- OK.

- Tu as confiance ? dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié

- En toi ? Toujours. » Elle sourit puis sortit de la voiture, tandis que Sam faisait de même.

Ils s'assirent un moment sur le capot. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de rester jusqu'au coucher du soleil, à cause de l'émission de Sam, mais ils restèrent un moment assis sur le capot, main dans la main.

« C'est pour ça alors que le Tennessee est aussi important pour toi ? Parce que t'es occupé de ta mère et de ta sœur ?

- Ce n'est pas un scoop, mais oui, c'est ça. Et vu les circonstances, tu comprends pourquoi c'est aussi important pour moi.

- Et… tu ne te vois pas ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Rachel comprenait. Aussi bien qu'on puisse comprendre quelqu'un qui avait traversé ce que Sam avait traversé. Et il s'était ouvert à elle et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui comptait. « Merci de m'avoir parlé, Sam.

- Merci d'avoir écouté.

- Tu as vu, j'ai évité les gaffes rachel-esques cette fois-ci… ». Elle leva le menton bien haut. « Maturité, c'est mon deuxième prénom désormais ! Dis… je peux aller au studio avec toi ce soir ? J'ai envie de rester avec toi.

- OK. Ne fais pas attention aux blagues de Max.

- Je commence à connaître Max. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai pas les oreilles si chastes. Tu devrais le savoir, maintenant… »

Elle sauta avec grâce sur le sol, et embrassa délicatement Sam du bout des lèvres, avec un sourire. « En route ! ».


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Gleeks!

Merci pour vos reviews, et votre patience : hélas, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser pour écrire... Mais je m'accroche!

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours!

Petit PS : c'est pas bien important, mais si j'ai omis le Bram dans les histoires d'amour de Sam c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais commencé "Memphis..." avant la saison 4, et comme le Samcedes est ici la dernière histoire majeure de Sam, je ne voyais pas comment intégrer son passé avec Brittany...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 17

_Memphis, Tennessee – 16 mai 2017, 14h00_

Rachel ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Juste derrière elle, la tenant dans ses bras tout contre lui, Sam avait lui-même le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux en regardant Stacey et Max engagés, avec une vingtaine d'autres festivaliers, dans un quadrille complètement déjanté sous la grande tente blanche qui s'apprêtait à accueillir le célèbre concours de cuisson de viande de porc sur barbecue. Assis à une table tout près d'eux, Mary Evans discutait avec une connaissance et observait du coin de l'œil sa fille en espérant vaguement que son « bébé » ne remarquerait pas l'état d'ébriété (encore léger, dieu merci, il n'était que 14h) du collègue de Sam. Mais elle le savait, c'était sous-estimer le sens de l'observation de Stacey.

Rachel s'appuya contre Sam, profitant du moment. Il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle sourit : franchement, est-ce qu'il pouvait être plus attendrissant ?! Elle pouffa de rire : elle avait le sentiment d'avoir 15 ans à nouveau.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- A Quinn, à Santana, à Mercedes... »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Là je m'interroge sérieusement sur ta santé mentale… !

- Tu sais, les filles avec qui tu as été…

- Il y en a eu tellement plus, tu sais ! »

Rachel lui donna un coup dans les côtes, qui eu pour seul effet de le faire rire encore plus.

« Sans compter les innombrables personnes qui auraient aimé être à leur place… même Blaine pendant un temps, tu sais : je plais à toutes celles et ceux qui ont du goût !

- Frimeur !

- Non, juste réaliste. On ne peut pas contredire les faits. » Il lâcha un moment Rachel pour applaudir les danseurs avec le reste du public. « Et donc tu penses à mes nombreuses conquêtes parce que… ?

- Disons que j'ai du mal à les imaginer à ma place là maintenant, sur le point d'assister à un concours de barbecue. Et dire que c'était censé être MOI la diva du groupe !

- Les temps changent ! »

« Et je t'aime. » pensa-t-elle immédiatement très très fort, mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire. A quoi bon… ? Les temps changeaient peut-être, mais le calendrier filait toujours à la même vitesse : petit à petit la date de son retour à New-York se rapprochait. Sa mission d'origine, apprendre l'accent du Sud pour le spectacle, était accomplie : le professeur McCaskill n'avait pas manqué de la féliciter, la présentant même aux étudiants du son cours sur l'influence de la culture du sud des Etats-Unis sur l'imaginaire populaire contemporain américain comme « la plus sudiste des Yankees. Et avec la plus belle voix !». Malgré la conversation de l'autre soir, sur le capot de la voiture au bord de la route les ramenant à Memphis, pendant laquelle était apparue à demi-mots l'impasse pour tout futur à cette relation, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Sam. « Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, Rachel ! » s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

Heureusement une bande de cow-boys vieillissants au look totalement improbable fendit la foule à ce moment précis et apporta une distraction parfaite. Bouche bée, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds : « Qui sont ces types qui montent sur scène ? On dirait des clowns de rodéo !

- Tu te moques de nos traditions, jeune fille ?!

- Oh, allez, le costume à franges, quand même ! C'est ringard, même ici non ? Mon prof de diction lui-même n'oserait pas !

- Tu crois ?! Quand tu me l'as présenté il avait une veste de cow-boy vert pomme.

- Non mais LA ! On dirait un croisement entre la garde robe d'Elvis et les costumes de Clint Eastwood période western.

- Je suis sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Artie a entendu cette phrase et qu'il est en train d'hurler comme un fou. De colère ou d'excitation, je sais pas, il a toujours eu des goûts pas faciles à cerner…éclectiques… »

Rachel lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Puck a vraiment lancé une mode « Enrichissons notre vocabulaire », hein ?!

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera avec Finn… ajouta-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Alors ça, c'était facile !

- Et méchant, d'accord, j'ai compris…

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de Finn, et après tout il l'avait toujours bien apprécié au lycée (sauf l'histoire avec Quinn… rien de d'y penser, Sam ne put s'empêcher de contracter la mâchoire l'espace de deux secondes. Bon, « toujours bien apprécié » était peut-être un peu faux), n'empêche qu'il aimait bien que de temps à autre Rachel laisse échapper une phrase qui laissait entendre que désormais, il n'y avait que lui, Sam, qui comptait. Il eut un sourire franc, ou plutôt, s'il était honnête ou en tout cas déchiffrait correctement le regard de sa sœur qu'il croisa à ce moment précis, niais.

« Euh, oui, en fait c'est le jury du concours qui vient d'arriver.

- Oh ! »

Ca promettait d'être complètement délirant. Un solo de banjo servit de signal pour appeler au calme et signifier le rassemblement des candidats. Les cuisiniers du jour, 258 équipes de deux ou plus, s'approchèrent avec enthousiasme des différents grills. Rachel sortit discrètement un mouchoir en tissu qu'elle porta près de son visage : l'odeur de charbon grillon était déjà forte, et bientôt avec la viande… elle réprima un frisson de dégoût, mais en voyant l'expression de joie enfantine sur le visage de Sam et de Stacey, qui avait rejoint son frère qu'elle tenait désormais par le bras, elle relativisa. C'était pour la famille Evans une vraie tradition de venir ici en famille, encourager les participants et gouter quelques côtelettes marinées, quand ils arrivaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux stands. Elle s'assit à côté de Mary alors que le murmure d'excitation de la foule se faisait de plus en plus audible.

« Sam m'a dit qu'il y avait plus de 100 000 spectateurs pour le concours.

- C'est vrai. » répondit Mary avec un sourire amical. Elle proposa une bière à Rachel qui accepta. Sous cette tente géante, il faisait une chaleur encore plus torride que dans les rues de Memphis. Sam avait pu leur avoir des places de choix pour le concours, il était si heureux que Rachel n'avait pas osé lui rappeler son aversion pour la viande.

« Même à New-York, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours ! dit-elle pour penser à autre chose.

- Mon fils m'a dit l'autre soir que tu passais un bon moment au festival… »

Rachel et Mary ouvrirent toutes deux des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire en même temps.

« Désolée ma chérie, c'est pas du tout comme cela que je voulais formuler les choses !

- Oui, euh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Que j'apprécie le festival…

- C'est ça ! »

Rachel n'avait aucune raison de penser que la mère de Sam ne l'aimait pas, elle avait toujours été plus qu'aimable, mais il y avait quand même une certaine maladresse, une légère gêne entre elles les quelques fois où leur chemin s'était croisé : après tout, Mary Evans savait très bien (le célèbre sixième sens maternel…) ce qui se passait entre son fils et Rachel, sans que rien ne soit jamais dit, ce qui rendait la situation extrêmement étrange. Au moins, le choix de phrase un peu malheureux de Mary en début de conversation avait eu le mérite de briser la glace.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Rachel. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Sammy aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Il est bien avec toi. Apaisé. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. « Je n'aurais jamais cru, en arrivant… mais oui, c'est le cas je crois. En tout cas je suis très heureuse. »

Mary eut un sourire bienveillant, et baissa la voix bien que Sam et Stacey ne leur prêtent aucune attention, trop occupés à prendre les paris sur le potentiel vainqueur. « Mais je suis une maman, alors tu sais ce que je veux te dire…

- Oui, bien sûr. » Rachel la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Nous en avons un peu parlé.

- Vous êtes tous les deux adultes, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Tout ce que je vais te dire c'est que j'ai beau trouver que mon fils est le plus merveilleux du monde, comme toute mère, » (elle eut un sourire amusé, le même que Stacey et Sam) « il reste un garçon. Donc l'expression sincère de ses sentiments, ça reste un problème. »

Rachel baissa les yeux. « Je vois.

- Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il n'en a pas pour toi. Au contraire, j'aurais même tendance à penser. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est possible qu'il joue la carte du détachement, alors qu'en réalité c'est bien plus important pour lui qu'il n'y paraît. »

Rachel réfléchit un moment. « Vous voulez dire comme prétendre qu'on est OK avec le fait que l'avenir est incertain pour nous deux, alors qu'en fait…

- Exactement, ma belle. Soyez prudents, c'est tout. » Elle se leva et fit une bise sur le front de Rachel, avant de rejoindre ses enfants.

Jack Dickles, le voisin des Evans, était le candidat n°177 en compagnie de son fils : ils les saluèrent par de grands signes. A l'anniversaire de Stacey, il était apparu très clair à Rachel que ce gentil voisin avait des vues sur Mary Evans. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps, avec quelques ruses, pour amener Stacey à le mentionner : « Dickles est FOU de Maman. En tout bien tout honneur, hein, pas d'une façon flippante. Il est veuf aussi, tu sais. Depuis une dizaine d'années. Il attend le bon moment pour tenter sa chance, c'est tout. C'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? Attendre quelqu'un alors qu'il risque peut-être de ne pas être aimé en retour ? J'espère qu'elle sera bientôt prête. Elle n'a pas à vivre toute sa vie toute seule. ». Rachel adressa elle aussi un petit signe à , le patient voisin. L'amour est décidemment une chose surprenante.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années avec une barbe impressionnante s'empara alors du micro : « C'est l'heure du lancement officiel du concours de barbecue ! HIIIII-HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel ronchonna sans scrupule une fois qu'elle et Sam furent arrivés à l'appartement. « Je sens le graillon !

- Comme nous tous ! » répondit-il avec un sourire depuis la salle de bain. Il avait enlevé sa chemise à carreaux pour des raisons évidentes, mais ne put quand même s'empêcher de sentir : yep, il puait le graillon.

« Reconnais que pour une végétarienne, c'est limite de la torture. » Elle se tourna, les mains sur les hanches, vers Sam qui venait de faire son retour dans le salon. « Et, non, te balader torse nu sous mon nez ne va pas tout excuser !

- Je cherche une chemise propre. ». Il trouva de quoi se rhabiller sur le canapé. « Tu ne t'es pas amusée ? Sérieusement ?

- Si, c'était marrant ! » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu as mangé pour un régiment !

- Je crois bien que Stacey m'a battu, pour le coup ! ». Il s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Rachel de le rejoindre. « Alors, tu as eu « LA » conversation avec ma mère. Intéressant ?

- Absolument. Elle m'a juste menacé de me descendre d'un coup de fusil si je te brisais le cœur.

- Hum, j'en doute, après deux semaines dans le Sud tu n'as toujours pas compris que nous ne sommes pas tous des fous de Dieu ni des magnats des armes… ?!

- « Pas tous », c'est dit !

- Et surtout pas ma mère ! »

Elle se blottit contre lui, alors que dehors un orage venait d'éclater. Des souvenirs d'une nuit bien particulière, pas si lointaine, lui revinrent en tête. Sam lui ôta toute idée inconvenante en revenant à la charge : « Pas d'élément important dans cette conversation alors ?

- Juste deux personnes qui apprennent à faire connaissance, Sammy. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Maman t'aime bien.

- Et moi aussi je l'apprécie. En plus elle a donné naissance à un fils pas mal du tout, alors… »

Son portable sonna à ce moment précis. C'était James Atta-Boden.

« C'est le metteur en scène du spectacle, je te laisse un moment ?

- Bien sûr ! ». S'il était contrarié, Sam le cacha parfaitement. Il l'embrassa rapidement puis prit sa guitare pour jouer un peu.

Elle s'installa dans la chambre. « Allô ?

- Rachel ? Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir M. Atta-Boden.

- Oh la, plus de ça maintenant, appelle-moi James. ». Ethan, son futur partenaire sur scène, avait visiblement raison : une fois que les questions financières autour du spectacle étaient réglées (ce qui devait être le cas), il était nettement plus détendu et amical. « Ton prof de diction m'a dit que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Essayons de voir cela. »

Rachel sortit de sa valise le livret de _Meet me in St Louis_ et prit son plus bel accent pour en faire la lecture. Au bout de quelques phrases, James l'interrompit. « Ca me semble très bien. Je sais qu'on avait dit au moins un mois de coupure dans les répétitions, mais au niveau financier les choses se présentent bien. Je confirme qu'on reprend dès que possible.

- Dès mai ?

- Oui.

- Ah… ». Rachel s'assit sur le lit, surprise et complètement anéantie. « Mais j'ai promis à M. McCaskill de respecter le plan des leçons jusqu'au bout !

- Vraiment ? Je te demande pas de devenir une experte non plus, juste de maîtriser ton accent sur tes répliques.

- Ca m'aidera pour le rôle ! » insista-t-elle.

Le metteur en scène parut sceptique, avant de pousser un juron tonitruant qui fit sursauter Rachel. « Oh non, c'est quand même pas une histoire de mecs ?! Jeune fille, on parle d'un premier rôle sur Broadway, c'est autre chose qu'un flirt de vacances !

- Non non, je…

- J'ai besoin de toi sur New-York dès maintenant pour les essayages costumes. Ce ne sont que des prototypes mais on a besoin de constater ce que ça rend sur scène le plus vite possible.

- Je…

- Ecoute… ». Il soupira, un peu agacé. « Je n'ai pas encore prévenu tout le monde, et vu la législation du travail, on va encore me traiter de « nazi » si je ne fais pas les choses dans les règles. Voila ce qu'on va faire : j'ai besoin de toi sur New-York environ 3 jours la semaine prochaine. Je m'occupe de ta réservation. Après, tu peux revenir à Memphis pour le reste du mois car ta tirade complètement bidon « Je peux encore travailler mon accent pour le rôle » m'a donnée une idée, je vais en parler à MCaskill… Une pointe d'accent dans le chant… Oui, ce serait parfait… Après, règle tes affaires avec ton Roméo cow-boy, je m'en moque. Berry, c'est ta chance que je t'offre sur un plateau. Le come-back d'une comédie musicale sous-estimée ET la naissance d'une star. C'est un conseil amical que je te donne : ne gâche pas tout. Tu pars demain soir, on commence mercredi matin. »

Honey se frotta à ses jambes. Cela arracha un faible sourire à Rachel : soit son chat avait des pouvoirs spéciaux qui lui permettaient de comprendre la détresse de sa maîtresse, soit elle commençait à devenir Brittany. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sitôt qu'elle avait raccroché. Et voila, les dés étaient jetés, la réalité prenait le dessus. « Non, non, esprit positif Rachel Berry ! ». Positif ? Pauvre cloche, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de positif pour elle et Sam là-dedans ?! Peut-être l'opportunité d'y voir plus clair. Après tout, elle ne partait que temporairement. Elle se leva, décidée à garder la maîtrise des événements. Après avoir tourné en rond quelques minutes, elle saisit à nouveau son téléphone.

« Tina ?

- Hey, Miss Tennessee ! ». Entendre la voix de Tina lui fit un bien fou. Derrière elle, elle perçut distinctement la voix de Mike, qui poussa alors un « HIIII HAAAAAAA » strident. « Tout va bien ? Toujours végétarienne ?! Je me suis renseignée sur Internet, une histoire de concours de barbecue…

- Fidèle à moi-même ! »

Il y eut un silence. « Rach' ?

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Vraiment ?

- Euh… » Quelle coriace cette Tina, elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

- AH HA ! Je sais quand tu mens, diva ! Raconte !

- Euh…

- C'est Sam, hein ?! Oh je le savais ! N'écoute pas Mike, c'est pas tes oignons. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. « Trop long pour raconter au téléphone ?

- C'est ça. Je suis… » (sa gorge se serra) « un peu paumée. Tu es sur New-York la semaine prochaine ? Je dois rentrer quelques jours…

- Ah, j'arrive le vendredi matin pour repartir le soir, zut… Mais j'ai une idée ! Viens en week-end avec Mike et moi ! On va chez… ». Elle s'arrêta net.

« Quoi ?

- Eh bien, peut-être de quoi mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées confuses. Ou les embrouiller encore plus, c'est toi qui décides. On va chez Finn, dans le Massachussetts. »


	19. Chapter 19

SURPRISE! La suite arrive beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude... Bon, c'est l'exception, après je vais revenir à mon rythme de publication "normal", mais ce chapitre, j'y tenais! Disons que c'est une sorte de compensation pour la fin du chapitre 14...!

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 18

_New-York, George Gershwin Theater – 20 mai 2017, 14h57_

« Rentre ton ventre, ma chérie ! »

Betty, la costumière, accompagna sa phrase d'une petite tape dans le dos et d'un sourire affable. Rachel hocha rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise. Bon sang, elle avait pourtant déjà porté des corsets sur scène, mais alors LA, c'était pire que de trimbaler sur soi un instrument de torture. Elle transpirait, et avoir une quinzaine de personnes (metteur en scène, chorégraphe, coach vocal, assistant costumier, premier rôle masculin, producteur, etc. : même le représentant de la banque avait fait le déplacement, ainsi que le balayeur du George Gershwin Theater qui faisait sembler de traquer la poussière en fond de scène) qui la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds d'un air sceptique n'aidait pas.

Cela faisait trois jours que les essais costumes avaient commencés. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que James Atta-Boden prenait le spectacle très au sérieux, et ce dans les moindres détails. Heureusement, en trois jours, Rachel avait eu le temps d'avancer sur de nombreux autres aspects nécessaires pour sa préparation au rôle d'Esther Smith : pendant que le metteur en scène, le chorégraphe et la costumière dissertaient pendant des heures sur les coloris à privilégier et la qualité du tissu des robes, elle avait pu passer du temps avec le coach vocal et le chorégraphe, et commencé à répéter des scènes et des chansons avec Ethan, l'interprète de John, son voisin. En fait, les costumes restaient le point de discorde.

« T'en penses quoi, James ? » fit M. Quaid, le responsable du théâtre, une cigarette à la bouche. Il tira une bouffée qui fit tousser Rachel. Elle n'osa pas bouger, et se sentait plus que jamais parfaitement empotée dans son imposante robe, la dernière qui faisait encore l'objet de débats.

« Hum.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mouais.

- C'est trop chargé ! Jamais elle ne pourra danser correctement !

- Euh, James… j'ai du mal à respirer…

- Pour chanter ça peut être un souci ! » intervint le coach vocal. « Si on simplifiait un peu ? »

S'en suivit une énième longue conversation particulièrement pénible pour Rachel, obligée de rester plantée sur scène alors que rapidement, plus personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'elle, chacun affutant ses arguments et apportant ses idées. Seul Ethan, son futur partenaire, prit pitié d'elle et lui apporta un tabouret sur lequel elle s'effondra littéralement.

« Pas de chance Rach', la première robe sans corset a été crée en 1906, la pièce se déroule en 1904 ! »

Rachel accepta la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendait, but un peu et finit par rétorquer, dubitative : « Tu me charries, là ?

- Création Paul Poiret, le modèle s'appelle Lola Montès. »

Rachel faillit bien s'étouffer. « Là tu m'impressionne, Ethan ! Attends, c'est vraiment la première robe ? Je veux dire, les filles qui travaillaient dans les champs… »

L'acteur la dévisagea, avant d'éclater de rire : « Tu te poses trop de questions, Berry ! Et puis l'agriculture, c'était pas vraiment le rayon de la famille Smith ! Le père est un businessman ! ». Il fit une révérence. Elle aimait bien Ethan, il la faisait rire. Elle pensa alors à Sam, elle était sûre que son interrogation sur les robes sans corset, sans aller jusqu'à l'intéresser, lui aurait valu un baiser et une remarque soulignant à quel point elle était mignonne, parfois.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a laissé son cœur dans le Tennessee ! ».

Elle avait oublié qu'Ethan avait beau être très moqueur, il était surtout très perspicace, notamment pour déceler la moindre trace de relations amoureuses. Elle songea qu'elle devrait le présenter à Quinn, ils feraient la paire.

« …

- RACHEL BARBRA BERRY ! » (en entendant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher avec un sourire de songer à Kurt) « Je veux un rapport détaillé MAINTENANT !

C'est l'heure de l'essayage des costumes, donc vraiment pas le moment. »

En fait, elle avait beau apprécier Ethan, elle n'était pas suffisamment proche de lui pour lui raconter tous ses secrets. Surtout pas avant d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un en qui elle avait totalement confiance, comme Tina ou Quinn. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte de voir Tina ! Pour Quinn, il faudrait attendre une session Skype prolongée un jour où elles auraient toutes les deux un peu de temps pour se poser face à l'écran avec une bonne tasse de thé.

Ethan fit la moue. « Depuis qu'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais, je dis bien jamais, vu avec un mec, ni même baver sur un gars avec qui tu pourrais potentiellement sortir! Tu me frustres là ! »

Elle se mit à rire : étant donné le costume années 1900 qu'il portait, haut-de-forme compris, difficile de faire plus décalé avec son regard irrité ! Elle lui fit une bise pour se faire pardonner.

Le producteur choisit ce moment pour les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, les serrant si fort que Rachel eut réellement l'impression qu'elle allait définitivement arrêter de respirer. « Un couple par-fait ! Bon choix, Atta-Boden, trèèèèèèèès bon choix ! J'ai hâte de les entendre chanter !

- Raison de plus pour desserrer le corset… » marmonna le chorégraphe, alors qu'à ses côtés la costumière hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Le metteur en scène esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis le début des essayages costumes. « Oui, ils doivent pouvoir chanter, c'est le but. Betty, laissez notre Esther respirer un peu, » (alors que la costumière s'exécutait et relâchait en partie le corset, Rachel fut si soulagée qu'elle aurait pu embrasser Atta-Boden sur-le-champ) on va faire un essai. _You are for loving_, s'il vous plait ! »

Ethan desserra son imposant col, prit doucement Rachel par la main et lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis que le petit public présent s'installait dans la salle. Le balayeur lâcha discrètement son matériel de nettoyage et prit lui aussi un siège.

_JOHN_

_WHEN WE MET, THE SPRING WAS NEARLY SUMMER—_

_THE LILACS WERE IN BLOSSOM, I RECALL._

_LATER ON, WITH SUMMER NEARLY AUTUMN,_

_I KNEW I'D FALLEN LONG BEFORE THE FALL._

_AUTUMN HAS TURNED INTO WINTER,_

_SO SPRING CAN'T BE VERY FAR AWAY,_

_AND I HAVE LEARNED A HEAD CAN BE TURNED_

_IN A YEAR, IN A MONTH, IN A DAY _

Rachel avait toujours eu tendance à s'identifier aux chansons qu'elle chantait. Mais rarement des paroles avaient eu autant d'écho pour elle : oui, on pouvait succomber à quelqu'un en un an, en un mois, en un jour. Un mois. Ce mois de mai 2017. Elle chantait, et souriait en direction d'Ethan, et observait du coin de l'oeil les réactions du public (qui pour le moment, paraissait plus que satisfait, y compris Atta-Bolden et le producteur, encore une cigarette à la main). Mais en réalité, pour elle, il n'y avait que Sam.

_SONGS ARE FOR SINGING,_

_BOUQUETS ARE FOR BRINGING,_

_HOPES ARE FOR CLINGING TO,_

_WHEELS OF FORTUNE ARE FOR SPINNING,_

_AND GAMES ARE FOR WINNING._

Ils eurent droit à quelques applaudissements et des murmures approbateurs. James se leva, et lança : « La robe est bien comme ça, non ? Alors nous avons tous nos costumes ! Maintenant, j'aimerais établir le planning de juin… »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A 17 heures, à la sortie du théâtre, Rachel aperçut Tina et lui sauta immédiatement au cou sans aucune retenue.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quoi point je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Si si, je vois un peu ! ». Elle serra également Rachel dans ses bras. « Alors, désolée de te poser directement la question si tôt, mais ça détermine en partie notre organisation pour cet après-midi… Tu as décidé de te joindre à nous pour le week-end, ou pas ? »

Depuis leur conversation téléphonique elle effectivement eu le temps de considérer la question. Dès le moment où elle avait raccroché, en fait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Memphis, Tennessee – 16 mai 2017, 22h30_

« T'en fait une tête ! » lui lança Sam alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon. « Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non, pas du tout. ». Elle le rejoignit sur le canapé. « En fait, ils ont besoin de moi la semaine prochaine pour des essais.

- Déjà ? » Sam posa sa guitare. «Nous y voila, alors…

- Juste trois jours ! Je reviens après !

- Ah ! ». Il parut tout d'un coup très soulagé. Rachel lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux. « Tu pars quand ?

- Demain.

- Bon… eh ben, tu seras là ce week-end !

- J'ai appelé Tina, elle me propose de passer le week-end avec elle et Mike…

- Et tu veux rester avec elle, c'est ça ? » Il eut un sourire bienveillant. « Entre filles, hein ?! Oh, sauf pour Mike, c'est vrai… »

Il se leva et rejoint la cuisine d'un pas léger. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains : comment, mais comment lui dire ? Il allait devenir fou, et franchement, comment ne pas lui donner raison ? Aller chez son ex pour avoir les idées claires ?!

« Ils vont passer le week-end au Sing-a-long Tavern, chez Finn. »

Elle perçut très distinctement le bruit du plat que Sam venait de lâcher un peu trop brusquement dans l'évier. Elle fit une grimace : non, ça n'allait certainement pas être facile.

« Pardon ? ». Il revint au salon et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porta, les bras croisés. Il n'était visiblement pas ravi.

« Finn… ils vont chez Finn.

- J'ai entendu. Mais… pardon ?! » Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Enfin, tu veux aller chez Finn, je ne comprends pas, non.

- Je ne veux pas aller chez Finn, je veux juste… être un peu avec Tina.

- Excuse-moi mais vu que Tina sera dans le Massachussetts, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence, là tout de suite ! »

En fait, en le regardant attentivement, il avait davantage l'air déçu que fâché. Mary Evans n'avait pas tort : son fils n'étant pas un grand expansif par nature, il savait en plus très bien cacher ses véritables sentiments. Mais ça, c'était déjà supposer qu'il en ait pour elle, et Rachel ne pouvait pas se permettre de commencer à faire ce genre de suppositions. Elle se leva et lui fit face.

« Sam, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair.

- On a déjà si peu de temps à passer ensemble, Rach ! ». Il lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la cuisine, avant de revenir quasiment aussitôt. « Tu penses que je suis un idiot, hein ?

- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que…

- J'ai conscience que ce mois-ci est un mois à part pour toi. Une bulle, une parenthèse, appelle ça comme tu veux. Je l'ai bien intégré. Mais voila que tu pars une semaine ?!

- Attends attends, une « bulle » ?! » Au tour de Rachel d'être déçue. « C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ?

- Oui. » répondit-il sans hésiter. Jamais elle n'avait vu chez lui un regard aussi… maîtrisé, distant. Qu'il mente ou pas, honnêtement à ce point de la conversation elle s'en fichait. « Je t'aime beaucoup Rach', mais…

- Non, ne dis rien.

- Rachel…

- NON ! ». Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Il resta immobile. La pluie continuait à tomber, tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient, chacun à un bout du salon. « Si c'est ce que tu ressens, il est peut-être mieux qu'on s'éloigne quelques jours.

- Je t'ai mise en colère.

- Oui, c'est vrai. » Elle soupira. « Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. ». Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Finn et moi c'est du passé. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je vais là-bas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de recul parce que peut-être pour toi notre situation est très clair et que la « parenthèse » te convient, mais moi j'ai besoin d'un peu de recul. Et très franchement je n'ai pas besoin d'un ado jaloux dans les pattes pour m'y aider. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Sam resta immobile un long moment, abattu. Un « ado jaloux » ? Bien qu'il fut trop contrarié pour dormir, il prit une couverture et s'installa sur le canapé pour la nuit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Rachel était déjà partie pour l'aéroport.

_Sam,_

_Je rentre dimanche soir par le dernier vol. J'espère que tu seras là, ou en tout que tu me laisseras rentrer dans l'appartement quand je viendrais toquer à ta porte. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôtel et de toute façon, comme tu me l'avais fait remarqué un jour, impossible en plein Memphis in May de trouver une chambre. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis chez toi._

_Je sais que tu essayes de te protéger de cette relation qui ne mènera sans doute nulle part. Mais moi, j'ai du mal à cacher mes sentiments, tu me connais. Ce que sont exactement ces sentiments, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai même peut-être pas vraiment envie de les savoir. Mais c'est pas facile de t'entendre me rappeler la vérité, même si, et bien, c'est la vérité. Voila que je divague même sur le papier !_

_Je pars à New York heureuse de commencer le travail sur la pièce, je ne vais pas mentir. Mais triste de te laisser, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Rachel_

S'il n'était pas aussi maître de ses émotions, il n'aurait pas pu retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il plia la lettre qu'il mit dans son portefeuille, et quitta l'appartement direction les studios de WBMI.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_New-York – 20 mai 2017, 17h02_

« Oh toi, tu as envie de parler ! ». Tina la tira de sa rêverie alors qu'elles venaient de commencer à faire quelques pas, bras dessus bras dessous, comme à l'époque lointaine du lycée.

« Encore plus que d'habitude ! On a un peu de temps, avant de rejoindre Mike ?

- Oui… ». Elle héla un taxi. « En fait, j'avais un rendez-vous de prévu avant de le rejoindre. C'est un peu particulier…

- Oh. » Rachel ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si particulier pour que Mike ne soit pas mis au courant. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Tina eut un grand sourire, visiblement soulagée. « Il n'y a pas que moi qui arrive à lire dans tes pensées ! »

Un taxi s'arrêta, elles grimpèrent à l'intérieur, et Tina donna une adressa.

« Ce n'est pas illégal ?!

- Mais non ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Whaou.

- Je sais !

- Whaou.

- Rach', ça va faire 8 fois que tu le répètes !

- Whaou. »

Les yeux rivés sur le petit monitor, Rachel était comme fascinée. Elle prit quand même le temps de sortir un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à Tina, qui versait quelques larmes silencieuses.

« Tout va bien, Mme Chang. On voit déjà la tête du bébé, juste ici… Le rythme cardiaque fœtal est normal. Votre médecin avait raison, je confirme à l'échographie que vous êtes enceinte de 8 semaines. »

Le gynécologue eut un sourire rassurant. « Je vous laisse vous rhabiller tranquillement. Prenez un thé avec votre amie, on se retrouve dans 15 minutes et je vous donnerai tous les papiers, ainsi qu'une photo du bébé. ». Rachel eut un moment d'hésitation quand le professionnel mentionna le thé, avant de se rappeler qu'elles étaient dans le cabinet d'un des gynécologues les plus réputés de New-York, dans un quartier chic. La nouvelle célébrité de Tina lui permettait quelques changements dans son train de vie.

Tandis que la future maman remettait sa robe, Rachel servit deux tasses de thé bien chaud.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu sonnée. Je n'étais pas sûre. Je te cache pas que… c'était pas prévu… » Tina essuya une larme. « Et Mike qui n'est pas au courant, et qui commence une tournée… je ne lui ai rien dit. Et le tournage de la série, oh mon Dieu comment je vais faire ?! Et en même temps je me sens coupable de penser au boulot, c'est d'un bébé qu'il s'agit, mon bébé, et il ou elle est là et moi je…

- Du calme, du calme… » Rachel serra son amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer un peu.

Il y eut un moment de silence. « Tu as le choix, tu sais… ». Rachel se mordit aussitôt la langue, un peu inquiète : c'était un sujet délicat. Honnêtement elle ne connaissait même pas l'opinion générale de Tina par rapport à l'interruption de grossesse, encore moins sa position personnelle si elle devait y être confrontée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà abordé le sujet avec elle, par exemple par rapport à la situation de Quinn au lycée.

« Je sais. » Ouf, pensa Rachel, au moins elle avait évité une gaffe monumentale. Pour une fois. « Je vais parler à Mike, de toute façon.

- Ca me paraît plus sage, en effet.

- Merci d'être venue avec moi. C'est bête, j'avais tellement peur…

C'est normal. Et c'est sans doute logique d'être un peu perturbé au départ, quand ce n'est pas une grossesse, disons, prévue. Je pense que, ce qui doit compter dans ta décision, c'est ce que tu as ressenti en voyant l'échographie. Peut-être que ça peut t'aider à faire le tri dans tes sentiments. »

- Tina ne réfléchit pas très longtemps. « Eh bien, avant d'être complètement paniquée… je dirais que ce que j'ai ressenti en premier, c'est de la joie. Et j'ai pensé à Mike, au jour où il m'a dit, qu'un jour, il aimerait être papa. Je crois qu'il sera content. ». Elle eut un sourire absolument lumineux, entre ses larmes. « Whaou ! Peut-être qu'on a une décision ! ».

Rachel lui serra la main, et se mit à chercher un mouchoir pour elle-même. « Incroyable que je n'ai pas pleuré avant, hein ?!

- C'est ce que je me disais ! » Son regard se voila quelques secondes. « Dis, tu crois que Mike sera content… ?

- J'en suis sûre ! ». Elle bondit carrément du canapé où elles étaient assises. « Oh mon Dieu ! Un bébé Glee Club ! »

L'enthousiasme de Rachel étant contagieux, Tina oublia son angoisse. « Ca promet des pleurs spectaculaires ! »

Et un week-end plein de surprises, en prime.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Cape Code, Massachussetts – 21 mai 2017, 22h39_

« Tina est enceinte ?! Whaou. ». Finn avait son fameux sourire un peu idiot fermement accroché au visage.

Rachel rit doucement. « Ca a été plus ou moins ma réaction. »

Elle était installée avec lui dans le petit salon réservé aux clients des chambres d'hôtes du Sing-a-long Tavern. La baie vitrée était ouverte et apportait une brise fraîche très agréable. Karen accueillait un couple du Wisconsin qui venait d'arriver tardivement, et Tina et Mike étaient partis se coucher. Ils avaient passé la journée à se balader dans Cape Cod. La baie était vraiment magnifique. Le changement d'air avait fait du bien à Rachel. Sam et elle s'étaient envoyés des textos tout à fait banals (« Comment vas-tu ? », « Ici c'est magnifique ! », « Bonjour à tout le monde ! », « Bonne nuit, je t'embrasse… »), ça lui paraissait mieux comme ça. Plus facile pour faire le vide, et réfléchir, comme le lui avait conseillé Tina pendant le trajet en voiture, alors que Mike dormait sur la banquette arrière. Et voila qu'elle se retrouvait ce samedi soir, seule avec Finn.

« Je la soupçonne de l'annoncer à Mike en ce moment même !

- Oh ! ». Finn eut un hochement de tête approbateur. « Je suis sûr que Mike va être ravi.

- J'espère. Tina n'était pas certaine en tout cas.

- Eh bien… Je ne crois pas que c'était leur projet. Ils sont comme toi, ils ont privilégié leur carrière pour le moment. Attention, je ne juge pas, c'est un choix de vie c'est tout.

- Ca ressemble à un jugement quand même ! fit Rachel en haussant un sourcil

- Voyons, Rach, ! Quand on était ensemble, je te disais tout le temps de suivre ton rêve, non ?

- C'est vrai…

- Et ton rêve, c'est Broadway. Etre sur une scène. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas réalisé, je ne pense pas que tu souhaiteras fonder une famille… je me trompe ? »

Rachel prit une gorgée de vin. « Dis donc, cette Karen t'as rendu plutôt perspicace ! »

- Il éclata de rire. « « Perspicace » ? Tu as vu Puck récemment ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, à toi non plus !

- Il m'a téléphoné la semaine dernière.

- Ah ». Rachel reposa son verre. « Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler de son séjour à Memphis… ? » continua-t-elle de manière évasive. Qu'est-ce que Puck avait bien pu dire ? Sam avait raconté à Rachel leur petite discussion d'homme à homme, elle se demanda ce que Puck avait fini par en conclure.

« Toi, Sam, l'inévitable attraction… ». Il sourit. « Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Quelque chose comme ça. »

Il y eut un silence. « Tu as couché avec lui, c'est ça ? »

Rachel poussa un soupir de frustration. « C'est pas vrai : tous les membres du Glee Club peuvent lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ou quoi ?!

- Il y a quelques années, tu aurais rougi comme jamais à une question pareille ! En tout cas je prends ta réponse comme un « oui ».

- Pas tes affaires, Finn. Je ne suis pas venue te demander ta permission. » Elle atténua la fermeté de sa phrase par un sourire.

« Ca je le sais ! Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne la cherches pas, inconsciemment.

- Ca suffit, il faut arrêter de fréquenter Professeur Puck sur-le-champ, sur notre bien à tous !

- Si, moi je pense que tu veux ma permission, au fond. Pour montrer que tout est bien fini entre toi et moi. Et Sam est un mec extra, pas besoin de le préciser. Toi et lui, c'est… inattendu, c'est sûr, mais après tout en amour on ne choisit pas !

- Comme toi et Karen ? Sérieusement, elle est formidable, je dois le reconnaitre, mais elle ressemble étrangement à Miss Pilsbury… »

Finn eut un sourire énigmatique. « Peut-être…

- FINN ! C'est… je sais pas, bizarre, non ?

- Mais ça marche, Rach' ! Je l'aime, elle m'aime. Elle ressemble peut-être à Emma, et alors ? Tu vois, en amour, l'important c'est que ça marche, non ? »

Rachel le regarda dans les yeux. « C'est de la vraie philosophie ça, Finn !

- Hey ! Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas raison… »

Il se leva pour refermer la fenêtre. Rachel s'étira un moment. Tout d'un coup ils entendirent un cri de joie provenant de l'étage au-dessus. Ils se regardèrent en même temps, un sourire aux lèvres. « Mike… ».

Finn reprit sa place dans le confortable canapé de cuir, en face de Rachel. « Je devrais pas te dire ça, tu sais, vu notre passé et tout ça, mais j'ai vraiment hâte au jour où Karen m'annoncerait une nouvelle pareille. Pas tout de suite… un jour.

- Vous avez l'air très amoureux.

- Elle est… faite pour moi. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je crois que le jour où ça t'arrive, ça te frappe comme une évidence. Ne te prends pas trop la tête, Rach'. Sam sait que Broadway est une partie importante de toi, de la fille dont j'imagine qu'il est tombé amoureux. C'est pas moi qui vais le blâmer ! Et il sait que te faire partir de Broadway, ce serait comme retirer une partie de toi. Tu ne serais plus Rachel.

- Mais Memphis est aussi une partie importante de lui ! Exactement comme tu viens de l'expliquer pour moi !

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais la solution idéale. »

A ce moment, un Mike surexcité se précipita dans le salon pour annoncer la grossesse de sa femme, suivie de près par Tina. Finn et Rachel firent semblant de découvrir la nouvelle, Tina les remerciant silencieusement derrière le dos de Mike.

Avant de partir se coucher, Rachel parla avec Tina dans le couloir du 1er étage de sa conversation avec Finn. « Le temps du lycée est loin ! Toi et Finn, capables d'avoir une conversation censée ?!

- Moque-toi, va ! Non, vraiment, c'était étonnant de parler de Sam avec lui, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

- Donc tu voulais sa permission ?!

- Oh, tais-toi ! »

Tina continua à se moquer gentiment d'elle un moment. « Tu vas faire quoi alors, en rentrant à Memphis ? Parce que si je comprends bien, tu n'es pas plus avancée qu'au début de la semaine … »

Rachel posa la main sur la poignée de sa chambre et se tourna une dernière fois vers Tina. « Je n'ai pas la solution, non. Et tu sais ce que je veux faire en arrivant à Memphis ? Faire l'amour avec Sam. »

Tina eut l'air choquée l'espace de deux secondes avant de se mettre à rire et de pointer un doigt en direction de son ventre. « Gare aux conséquences, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! ».

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Memphis, Tennessee – 22 mai 2017, 23h31_

En passant les portes du hall d'arrivée à l'aéroport de Memphis, Rachel vit immédiatement que Sam était venu la chercher. Elle ne se posa pas la question deux fois, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.

- Chut ! Ne dis rien, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu.

- J'ai appelé Mike une dizaine de fois dans le week-end pour les prétextes les plus bidons, j'ai honte…

- Il me l'a dit. Mais crois-moi, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

- Ah bon ?

- Je te raconterai. Et tu sais, c'est plutôt mignon ce que tu as fait ce week-end, je trouve.

- C'est pas le mot que Mike a utilisé… Allez, raconte-moi tes essais plutôt !»

Il passa son bras sur son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers le tapis bagages. Malheureusement, la valise rose de Rachel ne fit pas son apparition. Ils furent obligés d'aller la réclamer auprès des services de sécurité qui a priori avait pris au scanner les sels de bain ramenés de New-York pour des « matières organiques suspectes » (elle comme lui ne voyaient même pas ce que ça voulait dire, exactement, et préféraient ne pas le savoir). Ils passèrent un bon moment avec les agents de l'aéroport avant d'enfin être autorisés à partir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parking F, tout était désert. Rachel avait pris le dernier vol et le temps qu'elle et Sam arrivent enfin à passer la douane, tous les passagers avaient eu le temps de partir. Il installa la valise dans le coffre de l'Impala et Rachel s'installa sur son siège. Sam la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et s'apprêtait à mettre le contact, avant de se raviser.

« Ca va, Sam ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et Rachel reconnut ce regard immédiatement. « Oh.

- J'ai encore rien dit.

- Et tu n'oseras pas le dire de toute façon.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout, je…

- Parce que la véritable question que tu voudrais poser c'est « Dans la voiture ou à la maison ? »

- « Dans la voiture ou dans… » ?

- Le sexe.

- Gné ? » Sam rougit et détourna le regard. « OK donc maintenant j'ai l'air d'un parfait pervers…

- Mais je sais que tu n'oseras pas poser la question.

- Oui, par rapport à la réputation de parfait pervers que j'ai évoqué dans ma dernière phrase, dont je me passerais bien…

- Non, plutôt parce que tu ne penses pas que ça puisse m'intéresser de faire l'amour dans une voiture. C'est là que tu as… tort.

- Oh. OH ! »

Sam venait de comprendre que Rachel insinuait et il en resta muet un moment. « Mais tu n'as pas à… me prouver quoi que ce s… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rachel se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et ce qui suivit donna envie à chacun de redéfinir le mot « Whaou ». Elle s'était toujours classée dans la catégorie des romantiques. Non pas que le sexe ne l'intéressait pas du tout, mais elle l'avait toujours envisagé comme quelque chose qui était important pour son partenaire, pas pour elle. C'était une preuve d'amour comme une autre, rien de bien transcendant. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi beaucoup en parlait comme quelque chose d'animal, de physique, qui pouvait être extraordinaire. C'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, ou que c'était désagréable, disons juste que ça ne la passionnait pas. Depuis Sam, elle avait déjà réévalué la question… Avec lui, c'était bien plus fort, intense que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Mais elle laissait toujours Sam prendre les initiatives. Mais là, ce soir (et dans un parking !), sans savoir pourquoi, rien que de voir Sam au volant, hésitant, elle eut envie de changer. Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et, tout doucement, elle s'installa sur les genoux de Sam. Du coin de l'œil, elle vérifia que le parking était désert mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait aperçu quelqu'un. Baisser le dossier du siège de Sam, peut-être. Mais arrêter ? Non.

« Rach' ! ». Sam interrompit le baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Juste… tu sais, si on commence, euh, je n'ai pas franchement envie de m'arrêter donc, euh… ». Il était presque gémissant, et Rachel n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir autant le contrôle. C'était un sentiment étonnant. Grisant.

« Pose. La. Question. Sam ». Elle détacha bien les mots, tout en défaisant tranquillement les boutons de la chemise de Sam, qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, semblait lui avoir beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle.

« Rach'…

- Pose-là. » redit-elle presque calmement, en embrassant son cou.

« Voiture, ou maison ?

- Voiture. ».

Il ferma les yeux un moment, laissant Rachel finir de déboutonner sa chemise, entrouvrir le tissu. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'embrassa un moment, puis trouva la ceinture de Sam qu'elle commença à délasser tout aussi tranquillement (« Rachel Berry ! Il agonise, là !» pensa-t-elle, mi-amusée mi-stupéfaite d'agir de la sorte, car pas de doute, Sam était définitivement « prêt ».). C'en fut sans doute trop pour Sam, qui ouvrit tout d'un coup les yeux, la considéra un moment puis se contenta d'un « OK… » qui lui resta plus ou moins en travers de la gorge. Il prit soudain Rachel par la taille et la bascula (il ne sut trop comment, d'ailleurs, l'intérieur de l'Impala était plutôt étroit) sur la banquette arrière, et s'allongea sur elle avec précaution. La lumière des lampadaires du parking les éclairait faiblement, et pour lui, Rachel était plus sublime que jamais, allongée, les cheveux qui encadraient son visage, la robe à cerise. Innocente, et en même temps complètement maîtresse de la situation. Il n'était pas dupe.

Il la regarda un moment allongée sur la banquette elle lui sourit. « Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non.

- Sérieux, Rachel, je peux pas m'arrêter maintenant… tu es parfaite, là, tout de suite, et je veux…

- Qui a parlé de s'arrêter… ? »

Il scruta son regard à la recherche de la moindre hésitation, mais y trouva plutôt du défi. Allons-y, alors. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa robe et ne prit même pas la peine de l'enlever, comme il ne pensa pas plus à enlever sa chemise. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme cela, dans cette sorte d'urgence, c'était complètement à l'encontre de leurs principes habituels. Sam saisit toutefois la veste de Rachel qu'il mit en hâte sous sa tête pour que ce ne soit pas trop inconfortable.

« Je…

- Hey ! ». Elle étouffa un rire et prit le visage de Sam dans ses mains, avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de dire dans un souffle précipité : « J'en ai tellement envie que tu peux y aller maintenant. ». Oh mon dieu, elle ne put pas croire qu'elle venait de dire ça ! Elle en rougit tellement qu'elle crut que son visage était en feu.

Sam la regarda un court instant, mais bientôt il n'y tint plus : il enleva sa ceinture, commença à défaire son jean qu'il ne prit pas non plus la peine d'enlever totalement. C'était complètement fou, insensé, de même pas retirer son pantalon bon sang !, mais il lui fallait Rachel, maintenant. C'était pour Rachel que ça devenait de la torture. Toujours un peu gênée, mais pas assez pour faire marche arrière, elle remonta sa robe et se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement. Pourquoi avoir choisi de porter une culotte Disney AUJOURD'HUI, elle ne se rappelait plus, mais Sam n'avait même pas l'air d'y prêter attention. Il la regardait avec tellement de désir, jamais elle n'avait connu ça avec un autre. Le fait qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une seconde que Finn pouvait encore être une menace la dépassait complètement. La Rachel de la période lycée n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'était le plaisir. Tout comme le fait qu'elle puisse continuer à essayer de se convaincre que ce qui se passait entre eux, en ce Memphis in May 2017, n'était qu'une passage et que chacun pourrait reprendre sa vie après comme si de rien n'était : elle ne s'était jamais autant menti à elle-même. Et quand il la pénétra enfin, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et laissa échapper un cri de surprise : ce fut incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait compris les discussions qui parlaient de l'acte sexuel comme d'une douleur et d'un plaisir liés, entremêlés, elle trouvait cela ridicule. Mais là… Elle attira Sam un peu plus contre elle, et s'agrippa avec la main droite contre le siège avant de l'Impala. Whoua. Définitivement whaou.

Ils n'auraient pas pu dire combien de temps ça avait duré. Est-ce que ça comptait, vraiment ? L'intensité comptait de toute façon davantage que le temps. Quand il eut fini, Sam s'effondra littéralement sur elle, haletant, la tête enfuie dans son cou. Rachel tremblait, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la voiture, encore électrisée, sous le choc. Elle caressa Sam dans le cou, en souriant. Il se redressa, et dit : « Pour info, le parking est toujours vide…

- Dieu merci ! ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Il se rallongea, cette fois à côté d'elle. « Eh bien, c'était…

- Oui, c'était… » Elle fit un vague geste de la main. Franchement, comment trouver les mots après « ça »?

Il passa doucement sa main le long de son dos. « Bon retour à Memphis, Rachel… ».


End file.
